The Eternal Tale
by ManhattanTheory
Summary: Alduin's dead but the eternal tale is not yet over. Join Octavian Fortis, an Imperial, and Anaya Surwing, a Breton as they battle vampires, daedra, dragons and many more as they tackle the challenges of being dragonborn themselves. *Current Story Arc: Yggdra*
1. Dimhollow

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything related to it except original characters. All rights belong to Bethesda

"I hate vampires." Octavian muttered as he started cleaning the blood that covered his sword Dawnbreaker.

"Come on Octavian, it's basically your fault that Isran sent us to this bloody crypt in the first place. He obviously does not like that comment you made about his head." Anaya chided as she search her pack for a couple of healing potions.

"And why is that? His head really is bald." Octavian smirked

"And you don't think he will make us pay for that? That guy is our current boss knucklehead."

"Come on Anaya. Do you really think Isran can do anything about that?" Octavian grinned as he and Anaya continued walking through the corridors of Dimhollow.

"No but he can send us to ancient, smelly crypts just to make our lives miserable." Anaya smiled at him.

It has been a 9 months since she and Octavian discovered that they were both Dragonborn and it has been 2 months since she and Octavian killed Alduin at Sovngarde and it is also the same time Octavian proposed to her.

Anaya looked at the ring on her finger, the sapphire shining in all its glory and she smiled. She remembered how he proposed to her in the middle of the battle, Alduin breathing fire and meteors raining from the sky. Despite the heat of the battle going on and the fact that the end of the world happening and all, she accepted it without hesitation.

"Yeah, that is my favorite day too." Octavian happily sighed as he noticed Anaya gazing at their wedding ring.

"Yeah me too. Though I remember that you "accidentally" hit me with a fireball spell." Anaya snickered as they continued walk down the crypt.

"Come on it was an accident and I was aiming for that big scaly bastard when he suddenly dodged my shot."

"I was right next to you when you threw that shot Octavian."

"Come on Anaya, it your fault that you got hit by it. You jumped right in the way"

"That is because Aduin was about to flatten you into a smear knucklehead."

They stopped arguing as they entered a room with a giant circular structure in the middle of the room and they walked towards a plinth in the center. Anaya wondered what the plinth is for and she placed her hand on top of it when suddenly she screamed as an invisible force kept her hand in place. Octavian was alarmed as he tried to help her free her hand from the plinth to no avail. A large spike went straight through Anaya's hand as she cried out in pain and managed to withdraw her hand from the plinth. Her hand was bleeding profusely as Octavian quickly cast a Restoration spell on it.

"Thanks Octavian, I think I will be careful where I place my hand from now on." Anaya said as she kissed Octavian on the cheek.

"You better do watch out indeed. Otherwise you might lose your hand next time. Or your brain. Come to think of it you don't have much of a brain anyway" Octavian smiled when he dodged a punch coming from Anaya.

"Oh come on you almost got whacked into orbit by that giant at Pelagia Farm."

"That was because you used me as bait Anaya."

"At least it worked and me and Aela managed to shoot it down more easily."

They stopped their arguing when they noticed the purple lights shining in various parts of the circle, along with some of the torches lighting up purple too. They both realized that the entire thing is a giant puzzle.

"Want to see what will happen if we solve this puzzle?" Anaya asked curiously.

"You read my mind. But if we unleashed some kind of eldritch abomination it will be entirely your fault." Octavian said mischievously

"Whatever knucklehead. Let's go solve this anyway."

It took a while but they managed to solve it easily. The circle suddenly descended into the ground and the purple light vanished. A 7 feet high stone column ascended from it. The side of the column opened and a woman fell out from it, her breathing ragged and weak. Octavian and Anaya were surprised and they rushed to her aid.

"Um ma'am are you're okay you don't seem quite –" Octavian stopped when he saw her eyes which were an unnatural orange color as if he was looking at the sun himself. It is by this time he knows what the women is.

A vampire.

The vampire blinked at him and smiled, showing her pointy canines.

_This can't obviously end well._ Octavian thought as the vampire slammed into him quickly with speed that would rival a sabercats'. He struggled against the vampire as she was starting to lean closer to his neck. The vampire's teeth were only a few inches away from his neck when Anaya quickly shouted the vampire away.

**_"_****_Fus Ro Dah!"_**

The vampire was sent flying across the room in which she landed with a loud thud.

Anaya quickly raised her Nightingale bow and took aim before the vampire has any chance to regain her footing.

"Please don't shoot! I can explain!" The vampire quickly yelled with fear in her voice.

Anaya stopped and lowered her bow but she did not not took her eyes off the vampire. Octavian managed to get on his feet and he was giving her a dirty glare that says "Why did you not shoot her idiot?".

The vampire sighed in relief and look at Octavian and Anaya

"Look, I am sorry if I attacked your friend back there." the vampire said

"Attacked? You almost bit me!" Octavian said with an angry look on his face

"And I didn't bit you did I?" The vampire said mischieviously and with a smile on her face

"That's because Anaya managed to shout you off of me." Octavian retorted

The vampire sighed and said "Look, I only did that because I haven't drank a single drop of blood in a long time."

The vampire stopped and began to ponder on a thought and asked "Who's the current High King anyway?".

"Well it's kinda complicated. Let's just say it is up to debate" Anaya answered softly

"Another civil war? Wonderful." The vampire said sarcastically

Anaya and Octavian both snickered at her sarcasm. For a bloodsucker she has a great sense of humor.

"Not really. We managed to get the Empire and the Stormcloaks to proclaim a truce to prevent the Thalmor from taking over Skyrim." Octavian answered. Anaya smiled when she remembered how she and Octavian managed to get Tullius and Ulfric to look at the bigger picture. She didn't even expect it herself that she and Octavian would even team up with each other much less marry because she is a stormcloak and Octavian is a Legate of the Imperial Army.

"Empire? What Empire?" the vampire asked

"The Empire in Cyrodill of course." Octavian answered

"Cyrodill has an empire? I must have been sleeping longer than I thought." the vampire said.

The vampire looked at Anaya with a curious look on her face "So was that a shout you just used a while back? I heard only certain individuals can do that, along with the dragonborn."

Anaya nodded. "Yep. That was a shout alright. Me and Octavian can do it easily because we are both dragonborn."

The vampire looked impressed at them and smiled.

"So what happens now?" The vampire asked

"Well we could kill you and take off you head to mount it on our home in Breezehome but I think it would look terrible on the fireplace. Maybe on the the trophy room perhaps." Octavian said nonchantly

The vampire shifted uncomfortably while Anaya giggled at her discomfort

"Don't worry we won't mount your head on any fireplace. I can sense that you are different." Anaya smiled

The vampire smiled back at her. "Thank you. By the way, my name is Serana."

"You're welcome Serana. My name is Anaya and this knucklehead here is my husband Octavian."

"Hi." Octavian smiled sheepishly at her then he noticed something on the vampire's back.

"Is that an Elder Scroll" Octavian asked

"Yes and it is mine."

Before Octavian could do anything, the vampire quickly disappeared suddenly and was gone.

"I hope we meet again someday." Serana's distant voice said as Octavian cursed his luck (and Anaya silently) for letting her go.


	2. When the Past Returns

"YOU LET HER GO THAT EASILY!" Isran angrily shouted, steam pouring out of his ears. Anaya looked at the ground beneath her feet while Isran continued angrily ranting about how they let a vampire escaped with an elder scroll.

"I tried my best Isran. I tried to take it from her but she disappeared quite instantly." Octavian explained but Isran was still furious at them.

"When you two came here at the Dawnguard's entrance you showed me some great potential that you two will become some excellent vampire hunters but when I sent you on your first mission you managed to let some filthy bloodsucker escaped with a powerful artifact that could spell the entire doom of Tamriel!"

"Look we will try to find her okay and besides she can't use it well since reading the scroll will make anyone blind." Anaya timidly said as Isran was looking at her with a murderous look on his face. Apparently he is quite furious at her for not killing the vampire herself.

"You better be otherwise Oblivion will be set loose." Isran retorted

* * *

"That was close. I thought Isran was going to kill me there." Anaya breathed out

"I bet he can use the Thu'um if his voice got any louder." Octavian snickered

"So what should we do now?" Anaya asked

"Isran wanted us to leave for a while. I think it is because of what happened at Dimhollow. However when I was just about to leave the room I spotted him looking at his baldness in the mirror. I think my comment on his head really got into him."

Anaya giggled.

"So that means we are kicked out of the Dawnguard huh?"

"Not really. Isran just told me that you and I could use the time to make out." Octavian winked at her as Anaya giggled again.

"Whatever knucklehead. Just remember, I am not quite as gentle as I used to be."

"Who said anything about being gentle?" Octavian winked at her as he and Anaya continued walking home.

* * *

Once they got home to Whiterun, Octavian told Anaya that he has some business to attend to with the Companions. Anaya understood as Octavian was beginning to neglect his duties as Harbinger though she is kind of worried that he will spend some time with Aela since she and Octavian once had a past together. Octavian told her not to worry since he and Aela already left their past with each other behind them. Anaya smiled and kissed him on the cheek and told him that she will just be at Breezehome.

Octavian opened the doors to Jorrvaskr and smiled as the place was bristling with activity. Athis and Njada were brawling with each other as usual while the rest of the Companions were cheering them on. Farkas noticed Octavian and happily greeted him.

"Harbinger! How are you doing? I heard you and Anaya joined the Dawnguard."

"I am quite Farkas, thanks. Though we are kinda kicked out of the Dawnguard for a while because we let a vampire escaped with her life. So how is Aela dong and where is she?"

Farkas' smile dropped and Octavian wished he did not asked about that.

"She doing a job for Jarl Balgruuf. She has been taking more jobs recently ever since you and her broke up. She is quite fine though she is still sad though. You have to understand that it is quite hard for her to see you get married to Anaya since you and Aela once loved each other."

"I know Farkas, I know." Octavian looked glumly at Athis' and Njada's fight as they continued to brawl with each amidst the cheers of the other companions. Octavion has hoped that Aela would be fine after a couple of months but it seems that he hoped too much. He sighed and continued talking with Farkas.

"So Farkas, how has the Companions been doing?"

Farkas smiled as he turned to watch the brawl as almost everyone in Jorrvaskr joined in. "So far, so good. The Companions' numbers have increased in the past month and there have been no attacks coming from the Silver Hand ever since you and Aela slaughtered them all."

"Well Farkas, I think I better get going before Aela gets here. Tell her I said hi."

"You sure you don't want to see her yet?"

"Yeah I am sure. I will be staying at Breezehome if you need me Farkas."

"Okay take care. I better stop this brawl now before it demolishes Jorrvaskr."

Octavian smiled and was about to leave Jorrvaskr when he suddenly bumped into the person he least wants to see right now.

Octavian's smile disappeared as he looked into her eyes.

"Hello Harbinger, long time no see." Aela said with tinge of annoyance in her voice.

* * *

As Anaya opened the door to Breezehome she saw Lydia chatting with an all too familiar face.

"Anni is that you?" Anaya asked

"Anaya! I forgot to tell you I was coming today." Anni said happily

Anaya smiled. Anni Bear-Claw had been her best friend since she joined the Stormcloaks. She is quite happy that her best friend is visiting her today.

Lydia left the two friends to chat with each other

"So Anaya, I heard you and Octavian joined that group of vampire hunters. How did it go?"

"Well aside from having a spike pierce through my hand and letting a very dangerous vampire escaped, it was all quite amusing especially when Octavian called Isran bald."

"I can tell you had a fun time." Anni snickered

"Totally."

Anni laughed when suddenly her expression became more serious.

"Look as much as I want to chat with you about your misadventures with that knucklehead I need to tell you about something important."

Anaya's expression dropped and she mumbled "She's back isn't she?"

Anni nodded "Luca has been sighted near Solitude but she disappeared as quickly as she appeared."

"Anni, please don't tell Octavian that my sister is back again. If he finds out he will flip out and probably hurt somebody."

"Don't worry Anaya, I won't tell him unless you tell him."

"Thank you Anni."

Anaya smiled awkwardly at her friend as she started to imagine the wound on her chest near her heart where her sister's sword almost killed her flaring up again. Anaya silently promised to herself that she will kill Luca before Octavian manages to find out himself.

_I won't let you catch me offguard again and this time Luca, I will make sure it is my blade that ends in your heart._


	3. Of the Troubles to Come

"Oh... he..hey there Aela" Octavian stammered.

Aela looked at him and frowned "If you need me I will be at my room."

"Aela wait!"

But it was too late as Aela stormed off, ignoring the chaotic brawl that was enveloping Jorrvaskr.

"Told you she was not fine yet!" Farkas shouted as he received a punch to his face from one of the newest members of the Companions and Farkas gave a punch back in return as the brawl escalated even further.

Octavian sighed and went on his way back to Breezehome, hoping that the day can't get any worse.

* * *

"I'll just go off to hunt father." Serana said in disgust as she walked by her father and his new 'wife', a breton with long black hair and a light scar on her cheek.

"Be sure to not spoil yourself too much Serana, you might attract some unwanted attention." Luca smiled slyly as she showed her pointed fangs. Serana clenched her fists. Luca was Harkon's latest 'prize' and so called queen. Apparently she arrived here at Castle Volkihar a few months before Serana returned and she quickly rose above the ranks of Harkon's court due to her extreme cunning and ruthlessness. Serana thought even after all these years, her father would have changed even just a bit but no, and he even replaced her mother Valerica for a stuck-up manipulative bitch that he expects her to accept as her new mother. To make matters worse, when she returned the first thing he asked of her was if she has his elder scroll instead of asking if she was fine or okay.

"Don't worry Luca, I'm not quite as spoiled as others I could name." Serana said with anger rising in her voice.

"Serana, you will treat her with respect. She is your mother now after all." Harkon said with a stern voice.

"My mother? My real mother left me when you went insane because of some stupid prophecy and now you want me to accept some whore of a-"

Serana didn't managed to finish her sentence when Harkon slapped her face hard. Very hard.

Serana was shocked as she held her hand to the bruise on her face and with tears in her eyes she fled from the room.

"That is the reason why I don't like having a family." Luca muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry my dear, she will accept you soon enough." Harkon replied

"I doubt it. She kinda reminds me of my dear sweet sister. Very rude and annoying."

Harkon sighed "Well what do suggest I should do? She is almost quite similar to her rebellious mother."

"I suggest that you should put her on a short leash or better yet a chain. Or maybe even lock her up for a while in the dungeon. You don't know when she might turn against you someday."

"Serana wouldn't dare. I am far too powerful for her to take down alone, besides I am her father." Harkon replied arrogantly

Luca snickered "If you say so, but if she ever sticks a knife or a sword behind your back just remember that I said 'I told you so'. I on the other hand have some unfinished business to attend to." and with that Luca winked seductively at him and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going my dear?" Harkon asked smugly as he took a sip of blood from a goblet he is holding.

Luca smiled but the smile has a hint of malice in it. "I'm just going to fix a little meeting with my dear sweet sister. My appearance in Solitude surely has caused quite a stir and by now someone must have alerted her somehow. Oh I can't wait to say hello to her! I wonder how her blood tastes like?" And with that she licked her lips and left the room.

Harkon just sighed and continued to sip at the blood from the goblet he is holding.


	4. Luca's Invitation

_"Come on Anaya, please! Come on stay with me! Please don't die! Please don't die dammit!" Anni cried as she tried to apply pressure to the wound on Anaya's chest to no avail as she continued to lose blood by the second. Anni looked at Octavian with desperation as he desperately tried to heal the wound with a weak level Restoration spell, however the wound that Luca delivered to her chest was too great and they only served to delay the inevitable._

_"Octavian..." Anaya moaned as she continued to lose her color by the second._

_"Don't worry Anaya, I won't let you die. It is not yet time for Nocturnal or Akatosh or any other fucking daedric prince to claim your soul just yet!" Octavian gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to heal her massive wound but the blood kept on spurting out, even though Anni is applying pressure to the wound._

_Anaya smiled at his futile attempt to save her life. She knew she was not gonna survive this as Luca manage to stab her near her heart."You know... you know I... won't survive this right?" Anaya mumbled under her breath as she continued to feel her life draining away.  
_

_"No Anaya! You will survive this! Come on! You survived Mercer's attempt on your life! What makes you think that this is any different?" Octavian angrily cried out but he knew this is different as there is no paralytic toxin on Luca's sword._

_Anaya smiled and mumbled "You are... such a... sweet sap... knucklehead."_

_Despite their current situation, Octavian couldn't help but smile back at her but then he heard Anni say something that made his blood froze._

_"I can't feel her pulse!"_

_No._

_No._

_No._

_She can't be dead._

_The word repeated itself in Octavian's mind as he saw her eyes close one last time._

_Anni was crying while Octavian stared at Anaya's lifeless body with disbelief. _

**_"Use my knowledge."_**_A voice in his mind echoed._

_Octavian was confused as the voice spoke again. **"You want to save her don't you? I will only offer this once joor. Use my knowledge."** _

_Octavian nodded and with one deep breath he shouted words that would save Anaya's life.  
_

_"**Slen Tiid Vo!**"_

* * *

Anaya still remembered that awful moment in her dreams, the moment when she was dead. Every nightmare was the same. The cold, dark tendrils that were enveloping her breath, the weakness that overcome her and the time when she almost fell out unconsciousness when she heard Octavian used the shout that managed to save her life. She couldn't thank him enough for saving her during that awful moment.

Anaya woke up again, trembling in fear when she saw were she was. She was back home in Breezehome and Octavian was sleeping soundly beside her in bed. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep, hoping that the nightmares won't haunt her again when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She wondered who could be knocking at this time of the night. When she opened the door she saw a courier standing in front of her.

"Oh hi there. Is there something you need?" she asked

"A woman just wanted me to give you this letter. I did not know who she is though." the courier answered

"Oh that's fine. What does she look like?" Anaya asked

"She is a breton with long black hair and she has a small scar on her cheek." The courier answered

Anaya's expression dropped when the courier mentioned the small scar on the cheek

"Is there a problem miss?" the courier asked

"No. There is no problem. So about the letter."

"Oh yeah. Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you."

And with that the courier left but what Anaya didn't noticed was the unnatural paleness of the courier's skin nor the sharp pointy fangs as the courier grinned at his success at delivering his mistress's letter.

* * *

Anaya ripped open the letter and her terrifying suspicions were confirmed. It was her sister's handwriting on the letter. Anaya read the letter.

_Dear little sister,_

_How is that scar you have look like now? Ugly isn't it?_

_I should have made sure that meddling Imperial was not around _

_to save you at that time. Oh well, I can always try again _

_can I? I will be waiting for you at Witchmist Grove. Don't_

_worry, I won't have any mercenaries with me, I _

_promise._

_Love your big sister Luca_

_P.S You know I am true to my promises Anaya  
_

_P.P.S If you want to bring you knuckleheaded husband to_

_die with you, feel free to do so_

Anaya was seething with rage after she has read the letter. _Who does this bitch think she is? _She angrily thought. Anaya was about to wake Octavian up and tell him about the letter when she stopped.

_No. I have to do this on my own. Luca is my responsibility and Octavian has already done so much for me. I have to learn on how to stand by my own feet. Besides, I beat Alduin. How much harder can Luca possibly be? _Anaya thought and with that she quickly packed the things she will need for her confrontation with Luca like potions, her trusty Nightingale bow and Chillrend. She took one look at Chillrend and she imagine it plunging into her sister's chest, just like what Luca has done to her. She then quickly left Whiterun, making sure none of the guards saw her and when she was sure that she was alone she shouted for a friend to come._  
_

"_**Vulthuryol!"**_

The great dragon arrived a few moments later and greeted Anaya with earnest respect.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin. What do you need of my services?" Vulthuryol asked

"I need you to get me to Witchmist grove Vulthuryol pronto." Anaya commanded

"As you wish Dovahkiin." Vulthuryol replied and with that they both flew off into the cold dark night.


	5. A Surprise for Anaya

"Are you sure you will be okay Dovahkiin?" Vulthuryol asked

"I'm sure Vulthuryol. You can go back to Blackreach now."

"As you wish Dovahkiin." Vulthuryol replied as he flew back to the horizon. Anaya surveyed the entire area and a piece of memory flashed in her mind. She remembered remembered how she has to kill a hagraven she accidentally married(it's complicated) and all of the insane hijinks that occurred after that. She laughed to herself and promised never to accept any drink from a daedric prince. Anaya surveyed the area once more when she sensed something was wrong and she dodged a dagger thrown at her in time before it buries itself in her face. The dagger struck a tree and Anaya looked where the dagger came from and saw a hooded figure in bloodred armor clapping at her. It didn't take much effort to guess that it was Luca.

"Bravo! Bravo! You have gotten even better than before little sister. Now tell me, how are those nightmares about death affecting you?" She asked smugly

Anaya gritted her teeth in anger. She knew her sister knows about her nightmares and that she might use this knowledge to taunt her.

"It is time we end this Luca. I had enough of seeing you in my dreams, plunging your blade into my chest. This time, it will be my sword that ends up in yours." Anaya growled.

Even though Luca's face was concealed within her hood, Anaya swore that her sister smiled at her in amusement. "My, my, my. Such bravado! Remember how that bravado got my sword in your chest in the first place." Luca taunted

"I was weak then but no more. When the sun rises again Luca, your corpse will be on that ground." Anaya snarled at her.

"We'll see. I'll give you the first shot little sister." Luca taunted again as she drew her shield and the very same sword that almost killed Anaya.

Anaya roared and with that she quickly fired two arrows at Luca. Luca dodged with unnatural speed and kicked Anaya with such force that she was sent flying. Luca jumped and tried to bring her sword to her sister's head but luckily Anaya ducked and quickly swung Chillrend at Luca. The blade managed to graze Luca's armor but Luca bashed Anaya with her shield, sending her into a daze. She then kicked her again into the ground and was about to stabbed her when Anaya shouted.

"_**Zun Hal Viik!"**_

Luca's sword and shield flew from her hands and before she has a chance to regain her composure, Anaya shouted again.

"_**Qo Bah Su!"**_

The lightning breath shout hit Luca square on and sent her flying away. Anaya tried to catch her breath as she saw Luca's body smoking from the damage that her lightning breath shout did. But before she can stand she saw that Luca was rising again, this time laughing madly.

"Hahahaha! I forgot all about those neat little tricks of yours." Luca laughed as she brushed off the dirt and ash that enveloped her. Her armor has some huge cracks in it and some of her skin has been singed. Her hood was blown off and Luca smiled at Anaya, this time showing her fangs. Anaya was shocked at the revelation.

"Lu... Luca... you... you are a vampire?!" Anaya stammered in disbelief.

"Yes my dear sweet sister but I am not just any vampire. I forgot to tell you that I learned a few tricks up my sleeve too. Let me show you." Luca smiled malevolently as she began to change shape. Anaya stared in horror as her sister transformed into a tall, grey monstrosity with wings. The creature was taller than her sister's height ever was and the claws on its hands look strong enough to break steel. Anaya felt herself unable to move as the creature that was once her sister used its telekinetic powers to pull her in. Luca smiled, showing off her dangerously long fangs as she used her Vampiric Grip to choke Anaya. Luca then used Vampiric Grip to slam Anaya on the ground. With sadistic glee, she continued to slam her sister multiple times into the ground, causing a crater to appear until Anaya was barely even beathing, her Nightingale armor ripped and broken. Luca whispered in her sister's ear, her fangs mere inches away from her neck.

"I wonder how your blood taste's like my dear sister. I heard dragonborn blood is the most succulent and irresistible blood there is. I wonder if should take a bite out of you to see if that was true." Luca smiled as she heard Anaya whimper at her words. Luca was about to bite her neck when suddenly Luca got struck by a couple of Ice Spikes in her shoulder. Luca howled and released her grip on Anaya who tumbled down lifelessly on the ground. Luca turned to see who fired it and saw Serana with her hands glowing with Ice and Shock spells.

"Serana! What is the meaning of this?" Luca angrily shouted at her as Serana started approaching.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Serana said coldly. "Now I suggest you leave her alone or else..."

"Or else what!" Luca angrily retorted as she held her shoulder in pain

Serana said nothing as she transformed into a vampire lord herself and she stared down at Luca with a look that can kill a dragon in one go.

Luca snarled and backed away.

She looked at Serana with her eyes blazing with rage and said "You know your father will kill you for this."

"I don't care. He was already gone when he became insane a long time ago."

Luca growled at Serana and looked at Anaya's unconscious form. _You got lucky this time little sister but next time, I will suck your entire body dry._

Luca disappeared in a mist and Serana returned back to her normal form.

Serana looked at the unconscious breton's body and picked her up to nurse her back to health.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Skyrim has only two elemental breath attacks fire and and frost breath so i decided to make my own breath attack which is lightning breath. the words of power are Qo Bah Su which means lightning wrath air respectively. I created it solely to balance the three elements.**


	6. Consolations

"Fly faster Odahviing! She could be in deep trouble any moment now!" Octavian shouted frantically as he and Odahviing were flying to Witchmist Grove, the sun already rising up. Octavian cursed himself for letting her go.

_That idiot! Doesn't she know that bitch is far to dangerous for her to take down? _Octavian gritted his teeth as he thought about her facing Luca alone again. When Octavian woke up, he saw that Anaya is gone and when he saw the letter that Anaya read about Luca inviting her for a final confrontation, he practically panicked and ran out of Whiterun's gates and summoned Odahviing to take him instantly to Witchmist Grove. Octavian thought about the last time Anaya fought her sister. The last time she fought Luca, Anaya got herself killed and it was only because of Octavian's actions that her life was spared from death. Octavian got even more worried after thinking about that memory.

"Don't worry about her dovahkiin. She is as strong as any other dov around. Besides, she has her Thu'um to help her." Odahviing said

"I know Odah. I know but this is her sister we are talking about. We don't know what Luca is capable of."

"Have faith in her Dovahkiin. Have faith."

* * *

Anaya woke up with a splitting headache and various aching pains on her body.

_Ow. My head. My arms. My legs. My entire body. What is going on? _Anaya thought as she tried to gaze around her surroundings. She saw that she is in the abandoned shack in Witchmist grove. When she looked at herself, she gasped as her entire body was covered in blood, various wounds and bandages. Anaya tried to get up but the pain from her broken ribs were too much.

"You shouldn't get up yet. Luca broke most of the bones in your body, including your ribs. You should be resting first before you can move." A soothing voice said

Anaya tried to see where the voice came from and saw Serana standing near her, holding a health potion.

"Here. drink this. It can help heal most of the broken bones." Serana spoke casually.

Anaya drank the potion without much argument and looked at the vampire who helped her.

"Thank you Serana but I got to asked. Why did you saved me?" Anaya asked

Serana giggled. "I was only returning the favor when you didn't killed me back at Dimhollow. Besides I am sick of my father and his insanity already."

Anaya smiled at her but then her expression dropped again when she remembered what happened a while back. Her sister almost killed her again effortlessly and she was powerless to even resist her. Just when she thought she can take her sister down, Luca quickly transformed and overpowered her and would have killed her if Serana hadn't intervened and this time Octavian can't save her from death as she remembered him telling her that the voice would only help him once.

Anaya started crying and Serana hugged her as Anaya released all of the emotions that welled up within her.

"Why! Why can't I beat her! It's because of her I can't a get decent night of sleep because every time I try all I ever dream about was her sticking a blade into my heart! It's just not fair!" Anaya cried, tears flowing down her bruised cheeks.

Serana felt sorry for Anaya and tried her best to console her.

"Don't worry. Luca may have gotten the best of you but you should know that you are not alone."

Anaya stopped crying and she looked at Serana with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What do you mean Serana?"

"Luca may be strong but with others you can become even stronger than she will ever be. Remember, you have friends and your husband to support you remember? With them standing at your side, Luca does not stand a chance against you."

Anaya wiped off the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled again.

"Thank you Serana. I'll try to remember that next time."

"You're welcome." Serana replied, her face smiling at her

Suddenly they both heard the distinctive roar of a dragon nearby. It was dangerously close and Anaya tried to get up but Serana stopped her. Anaya tried to protest but Serana told her that she needs to rest for a while and that she will take care of the dragon. Anaya told Serana to be careful and Serana told her that she will.


	7. The Troubles Never End

"Odah, I need you to get down there. Anaya may be somewhere down there." Octavian commanded

Odahviing landed and Octavian jumped off his back and surveyed the area. While searching around he saw a dagger that is lodged in a tree trunk and he inspected it and confirmed his terrible suspicions. It was Luca's dagger. The distinctive wave design was obviously hers. He then search the entire area and saw a huge crater in it. It was as if something, or someone was slammed multiple times repeatedly in it. Octavian shivered when he saw blood in the middle of the crater. Suddenly Octavian sensed something wrong and on instinct he raised Spellbreaker to block the Ice Spikes that were fired at him. He looked at where it was fired from and saw a strange figure whose hands were glowing with shock and ice spells. Octavian quickly shouted before the person has a chance to fire again.

"**_Wuld Nah Kest!"_**

With the whirlwind sprint shout, Octavian quickly sprinted to the stranger and punched him or her in the gut. He then fired another punch but before it can connect his arm was caught and he was flung overhead. Octavian quickly rose up and shouted.

"_**Qo Bah Su!"**_The lightning breath shout came ripping forward and struck the ground where the figure was standing and sent her flying off. Odahviing suddenly came flying overhead.

"Odahviing, now!" Octavian yelled

Odahviing was about to use a fire breath shout at the stranger when suddenly someone else shouted.

"_**Kaan Drem Ov!"**_

A feeling of peace washed over Octavian and even Odahviing stopped attacking. Octavian looked to see where the shout came from and saw Anaya hobbling to them, with a smile on her bruised and battered face.

"I think I have some explaining to do right?"

* * *

"What were you thinking Anaya! You could have been killed by her and if Serana didn't arrived to save your sorry ass you would have been killed or worse, turned into a thrall!" Octavian angrily said

"Look, I'm sorry Octavian. I had been reckless in my decision to face her alone without you. Don't worry. I promise I won't face her alone again."

"You better be. Look Anaya, I don't want to lose you again. I can't use that shout to save you again if Luca manages to kill you again. I will be damned before I let you go to Sovngarde or Evergloam."

Anaya smiled at his concern for her and kissed Octavian fully on the lips. Octavian kissed her back and held her in his arms. Octavian was always overprotective of her ever since that moment when Luca almost killed her and even before that he promised her that he will do anything in his power to protect her at all costs even if that means facing Alduin a million times in Sovngarde. She remembered how awkward it was before when she was a stormcloak and Octavian was a soldier for the Imperial army and how she held a blade on him during the battle to take Whiterun. She didn't expect for her and Octavian to end up together. She smiled at how the fates get two people from two different sides of a war to fall in love with each other.

After the kiss last for a minute, Serana cleared her throat "So what should we do now? My father will surely come looking for me especially since I attacked his bitch and left with his scroll." Serana pointed at the huge scroll on her back and Octavian wondered why keeps on forgetting she has it on her. "Also, I know he needs me to complete this prophecy that he wants to fulfill but I don't know why."

"I got an idea. Maybe the Dawnguard can help us with this." Anaya suggested

"Really. Asking help from a group of vampires that might kills us if they saw us with a vampire. Isran is gonna be really happy when he sees us with her." Octavian sarcastically said as he looked at Serana

"Come on. They are the only ones we know who can handle these sort of situations. They are the best chance we got." Anaya annoyingly retorted

"Well if they ever pelt us with a shower of crossbow bolts I will blame you."

"Whatever knucklehead. What about you Serana, are you okay with this plan?" Anaya asked

"I don't got much of a choice do I?" Serana grinned

"Okay then, we'll leave for Fort Dawnguard tomorrow before anymore vampires shows up and attack us."

* * *

Harkon was deeply troubled as he swirled his goblet of blood while Luca was busy draining a human cattle dry and ripping it apart. Luca was especially pissed off that her plan to kill her sister failed and now she was taking her anger on the cattle and the thralls. The other members of the court were careful of approaching her as she might take her anger on them. Harkon was especially disturbed to hear from Luca that his daughter saved her sister from being killed by her.

"I told you should chained her up or locked her in the dungeon. Now she has betrayed us for the life of my insignificant mortal sister! If she ever tries to stop me again, I will rip her apart piece by piece!" Luca angrily spat, blood dripping from her mouth as she ripped apart another thrall in a fit of rage.

"My dear, you are not allowed to kill my daughter yet. We are going to need her to fulfill the prophecy." Harkon said in a bored tone of voice.

Luca snarled as she punched the wall, pulverizing the stones around it. "Fine. But if she fulfills her purpose then I will rip her apart!" Luca stormed off and and Harkon smiled in amusement at her rage.

_My dear, once you have no use for me then you will be disposed off too. _Harkon smiled as he took a sip from his goblet.


	8. Payback with Friends

"Are you touched by Sheogorath or something? You expect me to hide this vampire in my own fort where she could bite anyone here and turn them into monster like it?" Isran asked, steam pouring out of him in anger.

Octavian and Anaya was starting to get annoyed trying to explain everything to Isran as his discrimination was making it hard for them to explain everything to him.

"Look Isran, Serana is important in her father's plans to blot out the sun so we need you to keep her safe here to prevent Harkon from fulfilling his goals. Besides Serana is not like those cave dwelling vampires. She won't bite any of your men." Octavian explained

"Fine!" Isran said with much annoyance and he looked at Serana with disgust in his eyes. "But if you ever look at any of my men like they are a meal I will cut of your head and mount it on the entrance of the Fort." And with with that Isran stormed off, muttering something rude about Serana

Anaya is starting to get pissed off at Isran's treatment of Serana. Sure she is a vampire but she is not like any the bloodthirsty monsters she and Octavian ever encountered.

"He seems nice." Serana muttered

"Don't worry. Isran may be much of a jerk but I think he is a jerk with a heart of gold." Octavian said

"So Serana what should we do now? We can't read your scroll without going blind." Anaya asked

"I heard that a Moth Priest has been sighted somewhere near Dragon Bridge. Maybe that priest can help us decipher the scroll." Serana said

"A Moth Priest?" Anaya asked

"They are people trained to read the elder scrolls. Most of them are in Cyrodill but luckily for us, one has been sighted here in Skyrim." Serana casually explained

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him before Harkon gets any word from this." Octavian said enthusiastically.

* * *

Luca smiled as she saw the vampire before her beg for his life before she severed his head with a quick slash of her blade. She loved hearing it roll of into the cold wet floor. Luca then looked at her group and ordered them to find a way on how to break the magical barrier surronding the Moth Priest. Luca then watched with boredom as her vampires searched the entire area. Harkon has ordered her to lead a group to retrieve the Moth Priest and turn him into a thrall to prevent the Dawnguard from using the priest against him. A vampire then shouted at Luca and told her that he found a weystone. Carefully he place it above an altar and the magical barriers disappeared quickly. The Moth Priest woke up, feeling a bit dazed but when he saw Luca, his blood froze. He tried to swing his katana at Luca's head but she sidestepped and flung the priest over her. The Moth Priest landed with a thud and before he can stand up, Luca pinned him down. The Moth Priest tried to struggle but Luca was obviously stronger than him. Luca sneered at him and said "Don't try to bother old man. I can easily splatter you over the walls but Harkon needs your services, so I'm just gonna turn you into a thrall instead."

The Moth Priest stuggled even harder as Luca was about to bring her fangs over him when suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere and pierced Luca's shoulder.

"Gaaaahhh!" Luca yelled in pain as she knocked the priest out first before turning to see who fired the arrow. Her minions also turned to see who fired it and they saw three figures approaching.

Luca growled when she saw who they were.

"Looks like you are getting sloppy sister dear." Anaya mocked as she prepared to fire another arrow from here Nightingale bow.

Luca ripped the arrow away and healed the wound. She took one look at her sister and snarled "My dear sister, have you come here to let me finish you off?"

"No, I am here to finish you off." Anaya said coldly

"And rescue the Moth Priest." Octavian added while Serana started charging up her spells.

"Very well. Kill those two meddling Dragonborn and leave serana alive. We will need her for the prophecy." Luca commanded as she and her minions engaged the two dragonborns and Serana in a battle to the death.

* * *

Octavian slashed two vampires into dust with Dawnbreaker and blocked an Ice Spike from another with Spellbreaker. With lightning fast reflexes, he slashed the vampire in two. Two vampires were rapidly approaching him and Octavian took a deep breath and shouted at them

"**_Yol Toor__ Shul__!"_**

The vampires screamed as hot flames began devouring them before they collapse into a pile of ashes. Octavian looked over to see how Anaya and Serana were faring and smiled

Serana shot a couple of Ice Spikes into a vampire's chest, causing him to gurgle blood from his mouth and die. She then fired a Shock spell at another vampire, blowing him off his feet (figuratively and literally.) A vampire tried to punch her on the face but she sidestepped and with a quick motion, she stabbed him in the head with her Elven Dagger.

Anaya was going toe to toe with Luca, dodging her slashes while she continues to pelt her with arrows however Luca was easily dodging her shots as well with her unnatural vampire speed. Anaya fired another arrow at her and Luca caught it in midair. Luca laughed at her sister and arrogantly said "Really Anaya? You should know by this time that arrows are useless against me."

"Really Luca? You should try taking a look at the arrow you are holding." Anaya said smugly

Luca looked at the arrow and saw that it is glowing red with an explosive enchantment.

"Why you little bit-" Luca didn't managed to complete her insult as the arrow blew up and she was thrown back.

Luca started to rise again, bloodied and wounded. The skin on her arm was burnt and the left side of her armor was broken entirely. She glared at Anaya with a murderous look and angrily snarled "I'll kill you for that little sister!"

"I'll like to see you try Luca, but seeing as how all of your cronies are dead, I don't think you have much of a choice."

Luca was puzzled when Anaya said that but when she took a look around, all of her minions have been reduced to a pile of ash. Luca laughed madly and glared at Anaya with eyes full of hate and madness.

"I'll see you around little sister." Luca sneered as she turned into a mist and disappeared.

Anaya sheathe her bow and told Octavian and Serana to help her get the Moth Priest some medical help in Fort Dawnguard.


	9. To the Soul Cairn

"Thanks for your help Urag." Anaya said

"No problem. Just take care and don't mess anything up." Urag gro-Shub replied as he went back to his work.

"So Serana, the other scroll is with your mother right?" Octavian asked

"Yes but as far as I know she has been missing for a long time." Serana replied

"She must be hiding somewhere Harkon will never expect her to be." Anaya suggested

"Yes but where could it possibly be-" then suddenly a thought appeared to Serana and she smiled. "What if my mother never really left the castle and she was just hiding somewhere in it."

Octavian looked at Serana with admiration and said "I think you may be on to something but even if it is true, how can we possibly find her there without Harkon finding out?"

Serana smiled smugly at him "Don't worry, i know of a certain place were we can search for without getting detected by my father."

* * *

"You could have at least warned us about the crazy vampire lady and her pet death hounds Serana." Anaya complained as she brushed off the vampire dust that enveloped her.

"Look these passages hadn't been used in a long time and besides, my father is too lazy to clean it of any residents that managed to make it their home." Serana replied as they continued walking through the undercroft. Once they reached the courtyard however, Serana's heart dropped at the sight of the garden in ruins. Anaya comforted her friend as they continued investigating the area. They noticed that the moondial in the center of the courtyard was missing some pieces. After an hour of trying to solve the puzzle, they managed to solve it and it revealed a secret stairway entrance. After some time (and a few gargoyles) they managed to find Valerica's study. Serana then asks Anaya and Octavian if they could find her mother's journel and see if it could provide clues to her whereabouts.

After they have found her journal, Serana found out that her mother went into the Soul Cairn to hide. Anaya asked if they will be able to even follow her and Serana told them that they can. However she will require some specific ingredients first befor being able to open the portal. It took some time but after they gathered the ingredients, added Serana's blood and placed it on the stone dial, they are ready to go. However when Octavian and Anaya approached the portal, they began to feel their life draining away. Luckily Serana pulled them back.

"What was that? I feel like my whole life flashed before my eyes." Octavian muttered

"Same here." Anaya mumbled.

Serana looked at the two with concern and explained to them that entering the Soul Cairn can kill them however she told them that there are two choices for them to use so that they can enter the Soul Cairn without it killing them.

"So what are those two choices?" Octavian asked with suspicion.

"Well, the first choice is that I can partially soul trap you both. That will be enough to appease the Ideal Masters but it will make you two incredibly weak in the Soul Cairn." Serana carefully explained

"And the other choice?" Anaya asked but what she heard made her wish she hadn't

"You need to become a vampire, technically since vampires are dead already." Serana answered

Anaya shivered at the thought of becoming a vampire. Sure she likes Serana as a friend but if she becomes a vampire herself, then she would become like her sister. She took one look at Octavian and he nodded as he read what's in her mind.

"Just soul trap us already Serana." Anaya said bravely

Serana nodded and she began the process. Though painful, Anaya grinned backed and said "All right, now who wants to visit Serana's mother in a soul eating dimension?"

* * *

After stepping out of the portal, Octavian can see why this dimension is favored by necromancer. The purple sky is perpetually bleak and cloudy with the occasional lightning strike flashing above it. The land is cracked and barren and various souls were wandering aimlessly.

"You know your mother could have at least picked a more cheerful place Serana." Octavian mutterd as they continued walking on their way.

Anaya found a strange skull placed on a pedestal but when she picked the skull, the ghosts around her turned violent and attacked. They were quickly dispatched and Octavian and Serana glared at her and Anaya meekly apologized to them. They came upon a ruin with a huge magical barrier and Serana noticed a very familiar figure behind the barrier.

"Mother!" Serana called

Valerica turned to see who called her and saw her daughter on the other side of the barrier.

"Serana? What are you doing in this place? Valerica asked her

"We came to find you mother and stop father's plans from happening." Serana replied

"So my husband is starting to take his plans into action. I see." Valerica nodded when she suddenly noticed the two people that accompany her daughter.

"Serana! Why have you brought these, these two strangers with you?! Have you gone out of your mind!?" Valerica said incredulously

"These two strangers are my friends mother and they have done much more for me then what you and father had ever done." Serana replied coldly, anger rising in her voice.

Valerica looked at Anaya and Octavian and said "You two, I need to speak with you both."

Anaya was annoyed at Valerica's behavior while Octavian was clearly pissed off at her.

"We both have names you know." Anaya replied coldly

Valerica raised her eyes. "So tell why my daughter brought two mortals with her here and why she would even associate herself with you two."

Anaya was clearly pissed off too._ Who does she think she is? _Anaya angrily thought but before she can let her anger out and say anything, Octavian let his anger out first.

"So this how all stuck-up royal vampires act like. Acting like arrogant pricks with no visible manners? I've seen more better manners from dragons having sex with each other than you."

Valerica's nostrils flared up and Anaya could help but giggle at Octavian's words.

"How dare you!?" She yelled but Octavian wasn't finished

"And you call yourself a mother? You left Serana to rot in that crypt for who knows how many years!"

"I only did that to protect my daughter." Valerica defiantly said

"But did you even hear her out? Can you imagine what it's like to remain in a sealed tomb for hundreds of years and since she is a vampire, she can't die inside it. I can only imagine the torture she spent in that tomb of hers."

Valerica was completely out of words as she sighed and said "Very well. I guess you win in that argument. Now I will tell you all you need to know."


	10. Durneheviir

"As you know, Harkon needs Auriel's Bow and the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour to work the prophecy." Valerica explained as Octavian and Anaya listened carefully.

"Once the bow has been used in conjunction with the blood, the sun will be rendered 'blind' and with the sun out of the way, vampires around the entire world will never have to rely on the night to survive. Chaos will ensure and death will surely follow in its steps."

"But wait, wouldn't every army on the world unite and wipe out every single vampire from the face of the continent?" Anaya asked

"Yes. That's why I hid Serana in Dimhollow and why I hid here in the Soul Cairn along with an elder scroll to ensure that Harkon wouldn't be able to fulfill our doom."

"So that's the reason why you left me to rot in that crypt?! You could have at least told me first mother."

Valerica looked at her daughter with sad eyes. Anaya saw her expression and she knows that she is truly sorry for her actions.

"I would like to help you my daughter but I am afraid that the Ideal Masters won't let me leave." Valerica said sadly

"They tricked you didn't they. The Ideal Masters wanted something in exchange for giving you sanctuary here?" Serana asked

"Yes. They wanted souls and when I couldn't give them what they want, they tried to send their best warriors to kill me but luckily I managed to fend them off so the Ideal Masters erected this barrier to prevent me from escaping and they placed a dragon named Durneheviir to make sure."

"So what do you want us to do?" Anaya asked

"You must kill the three Keepers that keep me trapped in here. Kill them and the barrier will drop. However been warned as Durnheviir will surely notice it and attack."

Anaya smiled "No worries. This will be over before you even noticed it. Come on knucklehead, lets got kill some dead guys."

"And a dragon brainless." Octavian teased as he dodged another punch coming from Anaya.

"Serana stay here and guard Valerica. We'll be back soon." Anaya smiled as she and Octavian quickly left to fight the Keepers.

"You have some pretty brave friends Serana." Valerica said as she watched the two disappear into the ruins.

"Don't worry mother. Those two defeated Alduin at Sovngarde so a couple dead guys and a dragon will be no problem for them." Serana replied casually

Valerica was surprised when she heard what Serana said. _Those two defeated the World Eater? Then that means... _Valerica thought about the things that will happen in the future and became unsure but she took mention of Serana's friends and smiled at them in respect.

* * *

After taking care of the Keepers, Octavian and Anaya quickly rushed back to Valerica and Serana. They pass by a soul who was looking for something and Anaya suddenly got an idea. She gave the soul the skull she has found and the spirit thank her and disappeared.

"So I guess you two have defeated the Keepers." Valerica said, her voice growing in respect for them.

"Yep. They weren't that hard." Octavian bragged

"Oh come on knucklehead, I'm the one who landed the killing blow on them." Anaya retorted

"But you used me as bait again so I deserve some special mention." Octavian replied

"Whatever. So Valerica, this means Durneheviir will be coming for us right." Anaya asked

"Yes and he should be arriving right about..."

As if on cue, a roar was heard all over the ruins and a massive undead dragon with sickly looking scales appeared overhead and landed. Durnheviir roared and shouted

"_**Diil Qoth Zaam!"**_

And with that several skeletons rose up and took up arms.

Octavian grinned and said "Well this suddenly turns interesting."

(Cue The One They Fear playing in the background)

Octavian grin grew even wider as he heard one of their theme songs playing in the background.

"Interesting indeed." Octavian said as he and his companions engaged Durneheviir in battle.

* * *

"Come on beastie! Bring it on!" Octavian roared as he blocks Durneheviir's purple flames with Spellbreaker while Anaya pelt him with arrow after arrow and Serana and Valerica bombards Durnheviir and any skeletons he summoned with Destruction spells. After Durneheviir's flames stopped spewing, Octavian jumped and stab him in the nose with Dawnbreaker. Durneheviir roared and manage to shake Octavian off. He attempted to fly off but Anaya fired another explosive arrow (the same type she used against Luca) at his wing and he came crashing down. While Durneheviir was trying to get up, Octavian shouted at him.

"**_Yol Toor__ Shul!"_**

The flames enveloped Durnehviir who roared in anger and shouted at Octavian back.

"_**Fo Krah Diin!"**_

Before the frost breath shout hits him however, Octavian instinctively shouted.

"_**Feim Zi Gron!"**_

The frost breath shout passed harmlessly over him and Durneheviir took this chance to fly back up.

"Oh no you don't you big scaly lizard! _**Joor Zah** **Frul!**_" Anaya shouted as the dragonrend shout struck Durneheviir and sent him crashing down again.

Octavian then jumped onto its neck and brought down Dawnbreaker so hard that he almost decapitated it.

Octavian and Anaya waited to see which of them will absorb Durneheviir's soul.

"I'm sure I will be the one to absorb his soul. I killed him after all!" Octavian bragged

"Oh come on knucklehead, I was the one who kept him on the ground." Anaya retorted

But no soul appeared and Durneheviir disappeared in a plume of purple fire.

"What happened?" Anaya asked

"Durneheviir is an agent of the Ideal Masters. That means he can die as many times as he wants he'll just come back for me." Valerica explained.

"Let's get out of here before Durneheviir comes back. Valerica, you can stay at Fort Dawnguard while me, Anaya and Serana find Auriel's Bow. You are not safe here anymore now that you defied the Ideal Masters so openly. Don't worry, Isran may be a jerk but he is still a good man and he can be trusted." Octavian said

Valerica nodded and they went off to the portal. However as they approached the portal, a purple haze appeared and out Durneheviir comes out roaring. Octavian and Anaya drew their weapons while Serana and her mother prepare to cast spells in their hands.

"Hold! I only wished to speak with you two!" Durneheviir said, his voice filled with power and at the same time calmness.

Anaya and Octavian smiled as they sheathe their weapons. Durneheviir kinda reminds them of their mentor Paarthurnax.

"Alright we're listening." Anaya said


	11. We are Even Now

"Throughout my entire life, I have faced countless foes whom I dispatched by my teeth, talons or thu'um. Never once have I been bested except by Alduin himself who I have heard was defeated by you two." Durneheviir announced with sincerity and pride as he looked at the two people who defeated him in combat.

"You know about our fight with Alduin?"Anaya asked

"Yes Dovahkiin. The actions of you two have reached as far as here and for me Dovahkiin, you and your ahmul here have earned my respect and allegience. I name you two Qahnaarin. It means vanquisher in your mortal tongue.

Anaya smiled at Durneheviir and she looked at Octavian who was beaming at her in pride but Durneheviir was not yet finished.

"I just have only one request from you and your ahmul dovahkiin." Durneheviir said

"And what is that?" Octavian asked

"It is possible for you two to use your Thu'um to call me back into Tamriel. It was my Hahnu to fly back to the Lok of Tamriel."

"Can't you escape here by yourself Durneheviir?"Anaya asked.

"Sadly I cannot Dovahkiin. The Ideal Masters have pressed me into their service for such a long time that I am eternally bound to the Soul Cairn for all eternity." Durneheviir sadly said.

Anaya smiled at the dragon and said "Don't worry Durneheviir, we will do your request."

"Thank you Dovahkiin for your kindness." and with that, Durneheviir disappeared in a plume of purple fire.

"Let's go find where the bow is now." Anaya said as she and her companions returned back to Tamriel.

* * *

After a while, Anaya and Octavian managed to read the location of the scrolls and learn the location of the bow even after Dexion the Moth Priest turned blind by reading the scrolls themselves. Luckily they didn't went blind because they used an ancient technique by the Moth Priests to prevent them from going blind. They learned that it is located somewhere in the Darkfall Cave and Anaya, Octavian and Serana left instantly to get a headstart on Harkon and his goons. Once they entered the cave, they battled through giant spiders, traps and two trolls until they came upon a strange elf praying at an altar. The elf introduced himself as Knight Paladin Gelebor, one of the last remaining Snow Elves left uncorrupted by the dwemer. He told that in order to acquire the bow, they must first assist him in killing his brother Arch-Curate Vrythur whom he explained has been corrupted by the Falmer as he noticed that the change in his behaviour was significant. He gave them an initiate's ewer and told them that to find his brother they must follow the path of an initiate of the chantry of Auri-El. Octavian, Anaya and Serana thanked him and went on their way through the passage.

After killing several falmer, chaurus and a saber cat, they finally reached the Wayshrine of illumination where a snow elf ghost revealed a hidden door to them where they finally arrived in the Forgotten Vale

They were walking on a frozen lake when Octavian noticed a word wall and told Anaya about it. As they approach it however, Serana noticed something strange.

"Doesn't the ice look a little bit too thin guys?"Serana asked

But before Octavian could answer however, the ground began to shake and two dragons erupted from the ice and flew up to the sky, their roars echoing in the frozen wasteland.

"Just what we need." Octavian muttered

Before they can draw their weapons however, the two dragons dived back into the ice, sending a shockwave that knocked them off balance. Anaya tried to hit them with her bow but the dragons were quickly diving back into the ice and she couldn't get a clear shot at them. Octavian can't even manage to stand up quite well due to the shockwaves the dragons are creating. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell into a hole in the ice.

"No!" Anaya yelled as she quickly dived after Octavian

"Anaya wait!" Serana shouted but it is too late as Anaya already plunged into the deep cold water.

* * *

_Octavian where are you? Come on where are you knucklehead? _Anaya searched the entire lake for him when she saw him a few feet away, struggling to swim up. She knows Octavian can't swim as she often teases him about it. Now she knows it is not a laughing matter now. She swam over to him and grabbed him by his arm and tried to swim up when suddenly she saw one of the dragons rapidly approaching them with its jaws wide open. Anaya tried to swim faster but she knows that the dragon is much faster then she can ever swim but then she had an idea. Using every last breath in her body she shouted.

"**_Wuld Nah_ _Kest!_"**

And with that she and Octavian rocketed out of the ice and landed hard with a thud. Serana was worried as Anaya puked out the water that had entered her lungs.

"Don't worry about me Serana, I'm fine. How's Octavian?"

"Anaya, he's not even breathing..." Serana faltered as Anaya felt her own heart stop when suddenly the two dragons erupted out of the ice again and roared.

_I need to distract those things for a while._ Anaya thought. Then with her recharged breath she quickly shouted twice into the sky.

"**_Durneheviir!"_**

**_"Vulthuryol!"_**

Purple flames erupted from the ground and Durneviir appeared and began dueling with the dragons. A little while later, Vulthuryol appeared and began assisting Durneheviir.

Anaya turned her attention back to Octavian. Serana was right. He was not breathing. Anaya tried to pump out his chest and giving him cpr but he wouldn't respond.

"Come on knucklehead! Wake up already!" Anaya cried as she continued pumping out Octavian's chest.

Serana looked sadly at her while Durneheviir and Vulthuryol continued dueling with the two dragons in the sky.

"You saved my life before now its my time to save yours so please wake up! Please wake up knucklehead! Please wake up!" Anaya cried, this time with tears forming in her eyes when suddenly Octavian shot back up, coughing out the water from his lungs. Octavian looked back at her and smiled "So I guess we are even now huh?"

Anaya wiped her tears back and smiled back at him. "Aye, we are even now." Anaya hugged Octavian and kissed him on the lips which Octavian gladly returned.

After a while, they both looked at the sky and saw that Durneheviir and Vulthuryol were losing and that the enemy dragons were starting to get the advantage.

"I think we should even the odds." Octavian said as he shouted.

"**_Odahviing!"_**

A few moments later, Odahviing arrived and the battle was quickly turned in their favor. After a few more shouts and arrows, the two dragons were taken down and their souls were absorbed by Octavian and Anaya. They thank their dragons for their assistance and sent them back home. After learning the word wall, they continued on to their destination.


	12. Preparation for War

"So, the deed has been done. The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him." Knight Paladin Gelebor sadly spoke.

"You're wrong Gelebor. The betrayed are not controlling him. He was controlling them. Vrythur was a vampire." Anaya sadly explained as she saw the pain in the snow elf's eyes over the news. She knows how he feels, being forced to order the death of his brother. She knows that she will have to face Luca again and this time, she has to end her insanity. Permanently.

"A vampire? I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here." The snow elf said

Anaya was confused and she asked "What do you mean? Why are you happy that it isn't the Betrayed's fault?"

The snow elf looked at the horizon with hope in his eyes. "Because that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to both of you."

"You are welcome Gelebor." Anaya and Octavian both said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

Gelebor smiled at them and said "You two risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of any more deserving champions to carry it than you two. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask."

Anaya and Octavian smiled and thank Gelebor before going back to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't attack those filthy bloodsuckers yet!? We already got the bow and all thats left is Harkon and his vampires." Isran angrily spat as he, Anaya, Octavian and Seran began discussing the final assault on Castle Volkihar.

"We don't have enough men Isran. Assaulting Harkon's fortress with that many men will be suicide. Besides, we don't know how many minions Harkon has under his control but I'm pretty sure it is more than what we currently have." Octavian casually explained.

Isran snorted at him in annoyance. "So what do you suggest that we do then, great almighty Dragonborn?" Isran asked sarcastically

Anaya smiled smugly at Isran "You know Isran, me and Octavian managed to save the world several times. So asking a few favors will be no problem. I'm sure Ulfric will have no problem with my request, seeing as he probably still has feelings for me and that he hates vampires with a passion."

Isran cocked his eyebrow as he is starting to know what she is suggesting.

Octavian coughed and added up "And I am also a Legate of the Empire and Harbinger of the Companions. I'm pretty sure Tullius will let us borrow some soldiers since he and Ulfric are at peace now. Anaya is also a good friend of Savos Aren and the College of Winterhold and while we are at it, we can also recruit the Blades with though I hope Delphine has probably changed out of her bitchy behavior."

Octavian looked at Anaya and asked "You are also the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, right Anaya?"

Anaya nodded and said "Yep, but I don't think Brynyolf a and the others will agree fighting with us however. They are thieves, not warriors."

Octavian frowned. "Oh well. We'll just send our dragons to the other holds and hope the jarls there will agree to lend some of their troops."

Octavian looked at Isran and said "If all goes according to plan then Harkon will not be able to stand against us. We will leave tomorrow morning."

Isran nodded and said "I sure hope your plan works dragonborn."

Suddenly a young female Breton with reddish brown hair and slim figure entered the room and whispered something in Isran's ear. Isran nodded and introduced the breton to Octavian and Anaya.

"Octavian, Anaya this is Nicollete Jurard, Sorine's niece. She just joined us a few days ago and like her aunt, she is quite fascinated by Dwemer technology."

Nicollete shook both of their hands cheerfully. Anaya observed her and she does look a little bit like Sorine. Both of their eyes were the same and they even share the same hairstyle.

Isran continued "Nicolette discovered a new type of weapon in a previously undiscovered Dwemer ruin. She and her aunt are already working on it and so far, it is almost near completion. Nicollete told me that this weapon is even more better than a crossbow, saying that it can puncture ebony at a very long distance with ease but I tend to believe first if I saw it with my own eyes."

Nicollete looked at Anaya and smiled excitedly "It can puncture ebony easily at a long range Isran, you'll see. I promise you Dragonborn, If me and my aunt ever finished our little project, you will be the first to receive our new weapon."

Anaya smiled at her and thanked her for her help.

* * *

Once the sun rises, Octavian and Anaya left the Fort and decided to split up to finish their task more faster. Octavian decided to make it to Solitude since he is friendly with Jarl Elisef and Tullius and that he will stop at Whiterun along the way to gather the Companions. Octavian will then summon Durneheviir to fly to Sky Haven Temple to hopefully convince the Blades to help them. Anaya will go to Winterhold and Windhelm to gather the College and meet up with Ulfric. Odahviing and Vulthuryol will talk to the other Holds. Once they are gathered, they will all meet back at Fort Dawnguard and they will all march to Castle Volkihar to end it all once and far all.

As Octavian and Anaya split their ways however, they didn't notice the sinister hooded figure in blood red armor, smiling at them as they part their ways. Once she was sure that she is alone and helpless, she will strike. Luca smiled as she continued to stealthily follow her sister, her hand twitching on her sword.


	13. Friends and Enemies

As Anaya entered the city of Windhelm, she shivered at the cold air and smiled as she remembered how she missed this place. Then she saw two Nords bullying an innocent dunmer and she remembered why she even left this place (and Ulfric) and just lived instead at Riften. She yelled at the two Nords who took one look at her and scram. The dunmer thanked her and went on her way. She decided to stop by at Candlehearth to buy a drink but once she entered the inn however, she saw her friend Anni talking with a fellow Stormcloak. Anaya greeted her friend and Anni greeted back.

"Hey Anni, how are you?"

"Anaya! I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you are trying to avoid Ulfric for a while?"

Anaya laughed. "Well, I just need to ask Ulfric's help. We are finally gonna assault Castle Volkihar and we are going to need all the help we can get."

Anni smiled at her and took a sip from her mead. "Well that sounds like fun. Count me in to be sure. I'll assist you in talking to Ulfric."

"Thanks Anni. By the way how are you and Ralof doing?"

Anni sputtered out her drink and the white haired nord turned a brighter shade of red. Anaya smiled. She knows that Anni likes Ralof a lot. What she doesn't know was that Ralof likes her too.

Anaya laughed and said "Never mind. Let's go to Ulfric after we had a couple of drinks.

* * *

"Anaya, welcome back." Ulfric smiled at her as Anaya took a bow.

"Thank you my Jarl."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ulfric, like I promised to call you by your name dragonborn." Ulfric smugly said

"As you wish, Ulfric." Anaya smiled as she remembered the memories and relationship she had with Ulfric before his racism caused her to leave him.

"So what is your business here dragonborn? How can I be of an assistance?"

Anaya looked up at Ulfric and said "I request that you send some men to aid me and the Dawnguard destroy a group of very powerful vampires that are trying to blot out the sun."

Ulfric nodded at her and said "Don't worry Anaya, your request will be granted. I will send some troops to fort Dawnguard as soon as possible."

Anaya smile and said "Thanks Ulfric, I knew I can count on you."

Ulfric smiled back at her and said "You're welcome dragonborn. I hope you are happy with the man you have chosen."

Anaya turned a bright shade of pink. Ulfric laughed and said "Don't worry. I only wished for your happiness. Though I wish I can have you for my own, I know I can't because of our differences right?"

"I know Ulfric. I know."

Anaya took a bow and said goodbye to Ulfric and her friend Anni. As she was leaving however, she noticed Ulfric whispering something in Anni's ear, causing her to become excited and nod back at Ulfric.

* * *

Anaya was trudging through the blizzard on the path to Winterhold. She cursed the weather as she can't see anything in her path and wondered why does the city can't be built somewhere less snowy. As she was trudging through deep snow however she remembered a very helpful shout she learned from the Greybeards so she stopped and shouted

"**_Lok Vah__ Koor!" _**

The blizzard stopped and Anaya's vision was clearing but what she saw was not pleasant. She was surrounded by at least two dozen vampires and among them she saw her sister Luca grinning.

"Told you I will be back sister dear."

* * *

"Alright Legate I will send some Imperial soldiers to meet with you at Fort Dawnguard."

"Thanks Tullius, I know I can count on you."

Tullius nodded and he went on his way. Octavian sighed. _Oh well, at least it is less awkward then at Jorrvaskar._

Octavian saw Aela again and she practically avoided him like a disease. Farkas promised Octavian that all of the Companions, including Aela will be there at Fort Dawnguard. Octavian didn't know if Aela joining them will be a good or a bad thing.

Octavian sighed and he summoned Durneheviir to take him to Sky Haven Temple.

"**_Durneheviir!"_**

Durneheviir appeared and said "What do you want me to do Qahnaarin?"

Octavian jumped on his back and said "Take me to Sky Haven Temple. We are going to have a little talk with the Blades."

* * *

Anaya slashed a vampire with Chillrend who staggered back and before he can charge her she shouted.

"**_Fus Ro Dah!"_**

The vampire was blown off, along with some others who were approaching her.

Anaya fired her special arrow at the feet of three vampires. The arrow exploded when it landed and killed the vampires.

Just as she was about to fire another arrow, a vampire nord caught her off guard and punched her hard on the face sending her sprawling on the ground. The vampire tried to bring his axe down but she shouted just in time

"**_Tiid Klo_ _Ul!" _**

Time slowed down and she ducked the axe and swung Chillrend at the vampire's neck, decapitating it.

Anaya tried to shout again but before she can shout anything, she felt a shield bash her from behind. Before she can rise up, an orc and bosmer vampire held her arms while the bosmer was covering her mouth to prevent her from shouting anything.

Luca laughed at her sister "Well my dear sister, you are all alone now. No one knows where you are now and no can hear you scream as I rip you apart." Luca smiled as her sister looked at her with eyes blazing in fury, struggling to release herself from her restraint.

Suddenly the vampires at Luca's side dropped dead as a coupe of arrows jutted out of their necks. Luca turned and saw Anni charging at her with her greatsword Behemoth in hand and Ralof by her side.

Three vampires charged Anni but Anni swung her greatsword as if it weighed nothing and she decided to charge and went toe to toe with Luca.

Ralof stabbed the orc vampire who was restraining Anaya, causing it to disintegrate to ashes while the bosmer vampire released Anaya and decided to make a run for it but Ralof threw a dagger at him aand he disintegrated like his friend. Anaya thanked Ralof for helping and she and Ralof continued the fight.

Anni attacked Luca furiously and viciously, giving her no time to counterattack. Her sword's weight doesn't even seem to affect her speed even though it was obviously too heavy for a woman of her size as she just swing it as if it weighed nothing. Luca wondered where the nord woman was getting all the strength to even swing that thing that fast. While Luca was pondering on this thought, Anni swung her sword at Luca with enough force that it shattered Luca's shield to pieces and send her sprawling off into the ground.

Luca looked at Anni with surprise at her strength while Anni stabbed her sword into the ground and sneered at her. "So bitch, you want to hurt my friend again?"


	14. The Grateful and the Ungrateful

Anaya was really amazed at Anni's viciousness in combat. She remembered the time Anni almost killed Octavian with her first greatsword Goliath and it was only because Octavian managed to use the Disarm Shout on her that he was able to defeat her in the first place. Now Anni has easily overpowered Luca who has almost killed Anaya multiple times in her life and Anni wasn't even breaking a sweat. Anaya promised herself that she would ask her friend to teach her about fighting.

Luca was growling in anger at them. Anni has broken Luca's shield with her second greatsword Behemoth (Goliath was 'accidentally' destroyed by Octavian in Markath) and Luca's sword looks like it will crack any moment now. Luca sneered at Anni and threw her sword quickly at her. Anni quickly drew Behemoth from the ground and shattered Luca's thrown sword with a single block. Luca took this moment to transform into her vampire lord form. Clawed wings grew from her back and she became even more taller and monstrous. Luca snarled at Anni whose expression didn't change and said "Make your move." Anni charged and viciously swung her greatsword at Luca however Luca used her supernatural speed to dodge and grab Anni's greatsword Behemoth between her hands. She then cracked the sword in two and while Anni was still surprised, she punched her with the force of a giant's strength sending her sprawling on to the snow. Ralof tried to slash at Luca to divert her attention from Anni but Luca used her Vampiric Grip to choke him and to stop him in his tracks. She then used her other free hand and used it to grab and choke Anni too. Luca looked at the two choking nords struggling in the air with hate in her eyes and her fanged mouth snarling at them.

"You insolent, meddling insects! You ruined everything that I planned! I will rip you two apart, slowly but painfully!" She roared at them but a smile was forming on Anni's bruised face. Luca growled at her and demanded to know what she is smiling about.

"I think you forgot someone bitch." Anni replied as an arrow pierced Luca's heart causing her to howl and drop her two captives in shock.

Luca looked at Anaya who was smiling coldly back at her.

"Goodbye sister dear." Anaya mocked as Luca looked at the arrow as it started to glow with an explosive enchantment. Luca can only scream as the arrow blew up and she disintegrated into ashes. Anaya rushed to her two friends to see if they are okay.

"So will you two kindly explain to me why you are following me here?"

* * *

"So Ulfric sent you two to keep an eye on me?" Anaya asked as she tried to heal Anni's bruises with a healing spell

"More like assigned us as your personal bodyguards and it seems Ulfric was right in doing so." Ralof replied as he and Anni were looking at each others eyes affectionately.

"Its a good thing thing we arrived before that bitch manages to even hurt you Anaya though I'm kinda pissed off that she destroyed my second greatsword. That one was a gift Ralof gave to me on my twenty-seventh birthday. Your knuckleheaded husband already destroyed my first one Goliath when we fought that dragon on Markath." Anni pouted

"Don't worry Anni. I'll get you a new greatsword. Maybe someone at Windhelm or Fort Dawnguard can help me make it. Maybe we can even find a new one in Winterhold" Anaya said as she looked at Ralof who nodded back at her.

"Thank you Anaya. You are a real friend there." Anni replied

Anaya looked at Ralof again and asked "So that means you are coming with me to Winterhold huh?"

"Yep. Ulfric assigned us after all and besides, its a great honor protecting the almighty dragonborn's life." Ralof teased her

Anaya rolled her eyes and said "Whatever Ralof. You are as bad as that knucklehead when it comes to making jokes."

"Who said I was joking?" Ralof innocently asked her

Anaya face palmed while Anni giggled at her.

* * *

"You are getting irrational Delphine! Paarthurnax is not like his brother Alduin! How many times do me and Anaya have to tell you that!" Octavian angrily said, his voice almost on the verge to use his Thu'um.

"Different? Paarthurnax is a dragon Octavian! His soul is always urging him to commit destruction as long as he lives!" Delphine angrily said.

"Paarthurnax is different Delphine. He meditates himself to control his destructive urges. He is nothing like Alduin who freely destroys anything that stand in his way." Octavian said in a angry yet calm voice.

Delphine turned her back at him and angrily said "Get out. We made a vow not to help you or that other dragonborn unless you kill that dragon personally with your own bare hands."

Octavian snarled at her and turned to the wall and shouted.

"**_Fus Ro_ _Dah!" _**

The wall collapsed and Octavian stormed out of the wall and continued using Unrelenting Force on any wall in his way out of the temple. The Blades recruits were looking at him in shock and surprise at the damage he has done.

"He does know that we have a front door right?" Esbern asked as he looked at the massive holes Octavian has created. Delphine continued to ignore everything happening around her.

* * *

**_"Durneheviir!"_**

Purple flames appeared and the undead dragon Durneheviir roared into existence.

"So Qahnaarin, I guess your meeting with the Blades didn't end well."

"Never mind them Durneheviir. Delphine is far to stubborn and stupid to think that some dragons are different from each other. To think me and Anaya even helped her form the Blades again. I just can't believed we helped her Durneheviir." Octavian angrily said

"Some joors are just that ungrateful Dovahkiin."

Octavian said nothing as he climbed on top of Durneheviir and said "Let's go back to the fort already. Anaya must have finished gathered the reinforcements that we need."

"As you wish Qahnaarin." Durneheviir said as the flew off into the horizon and back into Fort Dawnguard.


	15. Before the Storm

Anaya looked in awe as Fort Dawnguard was bristling with activity. Soldiers create weapons, stock food and medicine as everyone prepared for the battle that will occur inevitably. Companions were helping train some new recruits while Imperial Soldiers and Stormcloaks were engaging each other in friendly brawl. Anaya raised her brows and smiled. _The truce really did brought peace to the civil war._

Anaya walked by the dozens of people rushing around and preparing for battle as she bumped into Nicollete Jurard who smiled at her and presented her something.

"This is a gift from me and my Aunt Sorine to you Anaya" She giggled excitedly as she gave her present to Anaya.

Anaya smiled at her and unwrapped Nicollete and Sorine's gift to her and she is mystified by what she saw.

It is long like a staff and sort of resembles a crossbow however it does not have a stirrup or a string. Instead it seems to have a longer muzzel in its place instead and there seems to be some kind of tube mounted on top of it.

"What is this Nicollete?" Anaya asked, both mystified and amazed.

Nicollete grinned and explain excitedly like an overactive child "That my friend is one of the Dwemer's most advanced weapons ever created and salvaged. It is called a gun but I call it the Jurard Mk1 and it is fully capable of striking down any enemy within 550 to 750 yards. However I added a special scope with an accuracy enhancement on yours Anaya, enabling you to strike down a target as far away as 1500 yards! So that means you can easily hide somewhere safe and pick off any target at a safe distance. It fires faster than a crossbow, however it is only capable of firing 15 shots at a time before you have to reload again with the ammo clips but don't worry, you can buy the ammo clips from me or aunt Sorine. Unfortunately, me and Aunt Sorine were only able to replicate a handful due to shortage of blueprints but I think these will still be able to help us take these vampires down. Oh yeah, we manage to reduce the recoil with a few modifications and enchantments so that you won't hurt yourself."

"Recoil?" Anaya asked puzzled

"Trust me Anaya. Without the enhancements and modifications, the recoil is gonna hurt, a lot." Nicollete explained

Anaya looked at the gun with awe, its handicraft and steel shining with pride.

"Thanks Nicollete, this will really help us against Harkon."

"Don't mention it Anaya. Now I better go and help Aunt Sorine distribute some of the crossbows to the troops."

"Okay Nicollete, take care."

Nicollete smiled and said "Thanks Anaya, you too."

Nicollete turned qnd went back to help with the preparations while Anaya continued to stare in awe at the new weapon she received.

* * *

Octavian arrived and saw the huge number of soldiers that he saw and he knew in himself that Harkon does not stand a chance against them. He instantly went to find Anaya and asked where she was. Isran told him that Anaya is preparing herself in her room and he instantly rushed to her.

As he opened the door Octavian saw she is packing a couple of health and stamina potions in her pack and that she has a new weapon lying on her bed.

Octavian whistled and said "So that's what Nicollete and Sorine promised to give you huh?"

Anaya nodded back and smiled. "Yep, it is called a gun but Nicollete calls it the Jurard Mk1 personally."

"I think Jurard Mk1 is a better name." Octavian grinned

"Yeah me too." Anaya agreed

Octavian smiled and stared at Anaya's face and Anaya stared backed at him. Her pale skin. her long black hair that reaches down to her shoulders and her soft brown eyes that tells you that she trusts you or not.

Anaya decides to break the ice and say "So I heard that the Blades still doesn't want to help us huh?"

Octavian sighed and muttered "Delphine is still being such an ass. She still wants us to kill our mentor Paarthurnax so I decided to tell her to stick her sword up her ass if she wants to act like an ass."

Anaya giggled at Octavian's response and said "Oh well, At least we managed to gather the Companions, Stormcloaks, Imperial Army and the College of Winterhold to back us up on the fight. Besides, we have our dragons to call upon too for extra firepower."

"Yeah though I hope sometimes people can change through time though." Octavian sadly muttered

"Really? Cause I managed to do some change. I managed to kill Luca personally." Anaya said

"Really? How?" Octavian asked

"With a little help from Anni and Ralof." She replied, a smile on her face.

Octavian sighed in relief. _At least we won't have problems with Luca anymore. Perhaps our luck is changing for the better after all._

"So are you ready for the grand assault on Castle Volkihar?" Octavian asked as he stared at her long black hair which almost reached to her back.

"Yep, I got everything that I will need to send Harkon burning back to Coldharbour." Anaya replied nonchalantly as she noticed him staring at her.

Octavian smiled and kissed her affectionately which Anaya gladly gave back in return. After a while, Octavian picked her up in his arms and cleared out any object on her bed before dumping her carefully on it. Anaya smiled seductively at him and in an equally seductive tone she asked "So you want to start this gently huh, knucklehead?" Octavian just grinned at her in response and playfully replied "Who said anything about being gentle?" She just smiled at him as she kissed him again while Octavian started to undo the straps in her Nightingale armor while she does the same to him. Anaya's moans echoed out of their room as she and Octavian entered into a world of passion and she prayed to the divines that the door is locked when Octavian entered, however, she swore she heard Anni and Ralof giggle behind the door. Anaya just rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them instead and hoped that they wouldn't tell anyone else.


	16. Tempest

Octavian and Anaya started getting dressed up as Isran told them they are moving out right now before Harkon manages to make his move. Octavian told her that he will be meeting her back on the cart as he has some planning to do with the Companions. Anaya told him that she will wait for him n the journey. As she started jogging to meet with the others, she bumped into Anni who was wielding her new greatsword Leviathan and holding it above her shoulder as if it weighed like it was nothing. Anni grinned at her and asked how she is with her husband.

Anaya smiled and told her that she and Octavian were fine and that things are going smoothly for them both. Anni cocked her eyebrows and told her that she will be meeting her again at the battle of Castle Volkihar. Anaya bade her friend good luck and she saw Anni running over to Ralof who was grinning back to Anni.

Anaya smiled at her two friend's budding relationship as she headed to the wagon for the long journey to Castle Volkihar

* * *

After a long journey, the entire army arrived at the beach surrounding the waters separating Castle Volkihar from the mainland. Octavian and Anaya approached Isran who was barking orders at the troops while a thick mist is beginning to form over the water.

Isran looked at them begrudgingly. "So, I guess this is where it all ends huh?"

Octavian nodded "Yes Isran. Before the sundown, Harkon will be nothing but a pile of ashes while his souls burns for eternity in Coldharbour."

Isran nodded and looked at the castle from the horizon. "We may still have a problem with transporting the boats to the other side. Harkon might have mounted his defenses already, not to mention the gargoyles and death hounds that he might sic at us."

Anaya smiled. "Don't worry Isran. We have the perfect reinforcements to deal with that kind of trouble."

Isran raised his eyebrows and asked sarcastically "Really? How can a group of men deal with our problem anyway? By using them as meat shields?"

Anaya's smile got even longer "They are not men Isran though technically they are male. Let us just show you."

Anaya looked at Octavian who smiled and nodded back at her and together they shouted

**_"Odahviing!"_**

**_"Vulthuryol!"_**

A couple of roars were heard and Odahviing and Vulthuryol appeared out of the sky and landed on the beach, creating a shockwave that disoriented some troops who pulled their swords out in surprise but Octavian quickly told them that the dragons are on their side and Anaya told them to drop their weapons. The troops carefully obeyed and Octavian and Anaya both souted in unison to summon their third dragon

**_"Durneheviir!"_**

An area of purple flames appeared and Durneheviir roared into existence and joined the other two dragons as the listened to Octavian and Anaya's battle plan.

"Okay, here's the deal. We need you three to protect the boats from anything that might approach it. Afterwards once we landed on the beach, we need at least two of you to keep any vampire reinforcements from crossing the bridge by breathing fire at it. one of you on the other hand will pick off any of the castle's defenders so that our main forces can approach without much trouble." Octavian explained

Odahviing grunted in approval. "That sounds like a good plan Dovahkiin. Don't worry, we will do our task with honor."

Vulthuryol and Durneheviir roared in agreement and together the three of them took flight.

"Problem solved." Anaya grinned as she and Octavian prepared to board their boats

Isran looked at the two with admiration and respect as returned back to barking orders to the men.

* * *

"I don't like this. It's too quiet, it feels like I'm dead or something." Anni growled as she kept her grip on her greatsword Leviathan while she continued to scout the waters but the mist is too thick and it is disturbing her line of sight.

"Me too. The silence is quite disturbing." Ralof said as he carefully surveyed the waters around the boat, the thick mist obstructing his vision.

The silence was finally broken as everyone heard some terrible screams as a Stormcloak soldier and a mage from the College of Winterhold got snatched up by a couple of gargoyles.

"Everyone defend yourselves!" Hadvar yelled as he cut down a gargoyle that was trying to claw at him.

It was complete and utter chaos. Screams from victims and gargoyles resonated through the thick fog along with the explosions of some Destruction spells. The dragons were having a hard time maneuvering around as the mist is obstructing their vision and preventing them from finding the enemy. Anni cleaved a gargoyle in half with her greatsword and when she saw a gargoyle flying towards her, she quickly jumped upwards and jumped again on the gargoyles back who got pushed down into the water. Anni used the second jump to bring her greatsword Leviathan down on another gargoyle which got cleaved in half. Anni then landed gracefully on Octavian and Anaya's boat who both looked at her in surprise and admiration.

"You got to teach me that neat little trick Anni." Octavian said as Anni quickly stabbed another gargoyle and eviscerated it from below.

"Maybe later knucklehead. After we killed the insane vampire lord in the castle." Anni casually replied as she quickly jumped on another passing gargoyle and stabbed it on the back. The gargoyle howled as Anni used Leviathan to steer the gargoyle into the direction she wanted.

Anaya fired arrow after arrow at the wave of gargoyles approaching them while Octavian slashed any gargoyle that comes near them. The spellcasters were fire various destruction spells while the gargoyles continue to pick them off one by one from within the mist. Suddenly Octavian got grabbed by a gargoyle that appeared out of the mist but before the gargoyle could drag him off, it got pierced by several arrows in its back and it disintegrated. Octavian landed back on the boat and he turned to see Aela at another boat, looking at him, her bow held steadily in her hands.

"Thanks for saving me Aela!" Octavian yelled

Aela smiled back to him, the first time in a long while. "You're welcome Harbinger. Now lets kill these wretches before they cause any casualties."

Octavian nodded and he shouted

_**"Lok Vah Koor!"**_

The mist disappeared and the gargoyles were exposed, causing the dragons to easily decimate them. However Octavian spotted the vampires on the beach were preparing to fire some catapults at the boats. Before they could fire however Octavian fired a devastating shout at them.

"**_Lok Toor Golz!"_**

A giant meteor appeared from out of the sky and crashed into the vampires, pulverizing anything within its radius. The boats successfully landed and the troops quickly charged but dozens of skeletons has risen from the beach and they attacked the advancing troops. Dozens of vampires tried to charge at them from out of the castle but Odahviing and Durneheviir prevented them from crossing by shouting fire at the bridge while Vulthuryol picked at the castle's archers with ease. Anaya fired her an explosive arrow at a couple of vampires and they went flying into the ground. A couple of vampires were safely firing from some of the castle's windows and Anaya cursed as she can't lock on to them but suddenly she remembered that she has Sorine and Nicollete's little gift and she drew her gun and she tried to take aim through the scope. Anaya was amazed as to how clearly she can see the enemy though her scope. With one click on the trigger, a small explosion was heard and the vampire doubled over and fell from the window and disintegrated into ashes.

Anaya smiled at the effectiveness of her new weapon and she promised to thank Sorine and Nicollete later by giving them a free drink as she continued to pick off any vampire that thinks it is behind a window with her new weapon.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Lok Toor Golz means sky inferno stone respectively. I decided to make another new shout based on alduin's shout and the armageddon shout from the skyrim thunderbolt package mod that i saw on youtube by brodual.**


	17. Meeting with Harkon

The vampires were getting worried. As the sounds of battle were starting to get closer and closer until it seems the enemy was outside the castle. The death hounds growled while the vampires and thralls were holding on to their swords and axes. Then suddenly they heard a couple of strong sounds coming from the main entrance.

"**_Fus Ro Dah!"_**

The doors exploded and the entire allied army came charging in the castle crying out for blood.

* * *

Octavian looked at Anaya and smiled as they both blew the door off with Unrelenting Force, the entire army charged into battle. Octavian looked at Serana who was standing near them and asked "So where do you think that bastard will be?"

"My guess is that my father will be waiting for us at the ruined cathedral in the castle. He will always try to be dramatic as much as possible." Serana rolled her eyes as she saw Anaya snicker.

"Well, let's not keep that bastard waiting." Octavian casually replied as he motioned some of the troops which included Anni, Ralof, an Imperial soldier, two mages from the College and Vilkas and a couple of new Companions to follow them to the cathedral, the battle raging all around them.

* * *

As they approached the entrance to the cathedral, they saw Harkon waiting for them at the altar with a bored expression on his face.

"So Serana my darling, I see your pets here have influenced you already to kill me, how quaint."

Serana clenched her fists as she looked at the thing that used to be her father. "You know why we have to do this."

"Of course I do Serana." His expression not changing as he started to walk down the altar. "You disappoint me my dear daughter. I have given you everything that I can provide you with and you threw it all away for these... pathetic beings." Harkon said with disgust, his tone changing noticeably.

Serana got even more angry at her father as her next words were filled with anger. "Provided for me? You have gone insane haven't you? You destroyed our family. You killed other vampires. All for some stupid prophecy that we barely understand."

Serana walked in front of her father and looked him in the eye. "No more. I am done with you. Ever since you replaced mother with that bitch you already lost your chance to become a true father to me."

Serana drew her elven dagger and with conviction in her voice "And I will make sure that you will not touch them."

Harkon looked at Octavian and Anaya with amusement as they entered the cathedral "So I see these dragons have fangs." and Harkon turned to look at Serana again "Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

Serana's expression didn't change and she said "No, because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

Harkon stared at her before turning back to gaze at the two dragonborns. "And you two there."

Octavian gripped his sword with earnest while Anaya prepared her bow. Anni and the others were starting to draw their weapons from outside the entrance of the cathedral.

Harkon looked at them darkly and said "It seems I have to thank you two for turning my daughter against me. I knew she would return with hatred in her heart."

Octavian snarled at him and growled "It is your own fault you bastard! You offered her to Molag Bal and you even plan to sacrifice her for your own sick ambitions!"

Harkon's expression didn't change and he even sounded bored. "A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."

"Betterment? Your plan will just cause the extinction of the entire vampire race. Every army on Tamriel, even the Thalmor will be forced to unite to annihilate every vampire on Tamriel. I don't know if you are either blind or stupid. You are just a weed that needs to be weeded out. Permanently." Anaya retorted

Harkon smiled at her in amusement "Really my dear. So you are going to kill me too? Just like what you did with your sister? Once you kill me what will you do? Kill every vampire on Nirn like Serana and Valerica?"

Anaya's expression dropped but she quickly recovered her composure "My sister is already gone ever since she tried to kill me and we will never hurt Serana. She is our friend and we will protect her like one."

Anaya looked at Octavian and Serana who were both beaming at her in pride.

Harkon sighed in a boredom and said "Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the day she accepted a bunch of mortals in her life."

Anni snapped in annoyance as she stabbed Leviathan on the concrete floor, sinking it through like as if it was butter and yelled "Enough of this! I am getting sick of this wacko's lecture already! Come on I want to sink my sword into his heart right now!"

Harkon looked at Anni and sighed in boredom "Your rude friend is right about one thing dragonborns. I'm quite tired of talking with you and my traitorous daughter. I'll give you a chance to turn the bow over to me at once. There will not be a second."

Octavian laughed and said "Do we look like we even brought the bow here in the first place? Do you think we will be that stupid? And even if we did there is no fucking way we'll give it to you moron."

Harkon snarled "Then so be it. I have enough of your rudeness to me."

(Cue Sons of Skyrim playing and a barbarian choir singing in the background.)

_"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_  
_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!..."_

Serana turned around confused as the music continued playing in the background "Do you guys hear that? Where is that music coming from?"

Octavian grinned at her "Don't worry Serana, that's just our theme song playing."

He turned his gazed at Harkon whom he sneered at "Which means Harkon is about to get fucked up."

Harkon raised his hand and the cathedral doors slammed shut, effectively cutting Anaya, Octavian and Serana from there allies, a violet miasma glowing on the door.


	18. Ending the Storm

Ralof, Vilkas and the Imperial Soldier slashed at the door that is preventing them from helping Octavian, Anaya and Serana with their swords but the door does not budge, the violet miasma mocking them for not being able to break it down. The two mages that are accompanying them tried to blast it with their spells but they didn't even managed to make a dent. Anni pushed the three men out of the way and told them she would take care of it.

"Move out of the way boys! I'll break this damn door apart!"she roared as Anni backed away a few meters away from the door and she charged at it and brutally brought her greatsword Leviathan down with a massive strike at the door, its jagged blade grinding at it with viciousness. An explosion of energy occurred and Anni was sent flying away by the magic protecting the door, her greatsword cracked and broken again.

Ralof quickly rushed to her side to assist her.

"Anni! Are you alright?" Ralof asked worriedly at her as she has a small gash on her head and it is bleeding a little bit. A mage from the college hurriedly cast a Restoration spell on Anni's head.

"Don't worry Ralof. I'm fine." Anni said while trying to stand up, a little bit dazed.

"Though I got to admit, that is one fucking strong door they have there but now my sword is fucking broken again. That's the third time this round!" Anni pouted as she looked at Leviathan's broken form.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Octavian and Anaya can kick this vampire all the way into Oblivion" Vilkas said with respect. Vilkas is pretty sure the Harbinger can take care of himself. Besides he has Serana and Anaya to back him up.

Anni nodded and then turned to look at the door, the miasma still protecting it. Anni hoped that Anaya, Octavian and Serana will be able to defeat Harkon on their own.

* * *

Octavian slashed at Harkon with Dawnbreaker but Harkon intercepted his blade with his katana. Harkon then blasted Octavian away with a drain spell. Anaya fired a volley of arrows at Harkon but he dodged with his vampiric agility and he tried to skewer Anaya with his katana but luckily Octavian blocked his attack with Spellbreaker before it can even hurt Anaya and he kicked Harkon away. Before Harkon could recover however, Serana fired a lightning bolt from her hand and sent Harkon flying.

Harkon rose up and snarled and he raised the nearby skeletons that were lying around the cathredral to fight for him.

Octavian raised his eyebrows in response as the skeletons drew their weapons. "Really Harkon? You still want others to do all of your dirty work for you huh?"

Harkon just chuckled darkly and said "I have not much of a choice mortal, as you and your fellow insects outnumber me anyway even though I managed to cut you off from the rest of your friends back there."

Octavian nodded back at him "Hmmm, point taken."

The skeletons charged with their swords and axes drawn and Serana bombarded them with her ice and lightning spells while Anaya fired arrow after arrow at them. Octavian continued to block Harkon's strikes and swings and slash back at him when the opportunity rises.

As the skeletons were taken care of, Harkon saw that he has no choice and he transformed into his vampire lord form, his claws growing and his clawed wings erupting from his back.

Harkon snarled and he used his telekinetic powers to blow Serana into a wall, causing it to crash down on her. He then used his vampiric grip to grab and choke Octavian in midair. Anaya quickly tried to help Octavian by trying to fire another one of her arrows but she discovered that her quiver was empty. She cursed and she decided to use her gun instead. She took aim and fired three shots at the vampire lord. Harkon howled and he released his grip on Octavian who proceeded to bash his face with Spellbreaker. Harkon staggered and Octavian slashed Harkon's arm off. Harkon screamed in pain and he tried to jab at Octavian with his clawed wings instead however Anaya shot him again with her gun before he can even attack. Octavian used this moment to slash Harkon's other arm off and he proceeded to kick the vampire lord in the gut, causing him to crash on the ground.

Harkon returned to his normal form, bleeding terribly from the stumps on his arms. Octavian looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Any last words monster?" Octavian asked as Harkon bleed to death.

Harkon laughed at him maniacally, knowing that he is gonna die as Octavian severed his head with Dawnbreaker.

* * *

Anni breathed out in relief when the door's force field dissipated. She and the others charged and kicked down the door that was previously resisting them a few minutes ago but when they saw the pile of ashes near the altar of Molag Bal, they knew that it was over.

Anni rushed to Octavian and Anaya as they are healing an unconscious Serana's broken bones and wounds.

"What happened guys? Is Serana okay? She looks hurt." Anni asked with concern

"Yeah, she got knocked out by Harkon's attack but otherwise she is okay." Anaya replied

Anni sighed in relief. "That was close. I thought her father might have injured her pretty badly."

"Well, we still have to finish off the stragglers. Anni, take the others and make sure none of Harkon's vampires ever escape this place alive or undead." Anaya said

Anni nodded and she told the others to follow her. Before she left, Anni looked at Octavian and Anaya one more time and asked "It's finally over isn't it?"

Octavian nodded back in response.

Anni smiled and she went back to join the others (and Ralof) in clearing the castle of any remaining resistance.


	19. A New Adventure

It has been a month since the events of Castle Volkihar and a lot has happened since then. Serana and Valerica agreed to let the Dawnguard use the castle as a base of operations and Serana and her mother both assist the Dawnguard in eliminating any pesky vampires that is threatening the local populace. Octavian and Anaya gave Auriel's Bow to the Dawnguard to prevent any vampire from using it to fulfill the prophecy. Isran promised them that the Dawnguard will keep the bow safe from any homicidal maniac. Ralof has proposed to Anni after the fight and now they are happily married to each other while Aela and Vilkas are currently dating with each other. Octavian wished Aela good luck with her new relationship and Aela told him that she is already okay with Octavian and Anaya's relationship with each other.

Octavian and Anaya were currently busy doing a job for Ulfric. Appearantly, giant has been terrorizing the locals and Ulfric tasked them with getting rid of it. Though Octavian dislike seeing Anaya talk to Ulfric, Anaya assured him that the past is past and Ulfric is just a friend of hers now.

As Octavian was brushing off the blood from his new dragonbone sword, he gave Anaya a look of annoyance while she looked at him innocently as she used him once again as bait for the giant.

"This is getting far too old Anaya. You know I hate it when you always used me as bait."

"But it worked anyway right? I managed to place several direct shots at its head so you actually make a pretty good distraction for it." She smiled as Octavian continued to clean the blood on his sword.

Octavian just sighed and smiled sheepishly at her. "Just don't use me again as bait please."

"Maybe." Anaya giggled mischievously

Octavian sighed again as he and Anaya returned to Windhelm.

* * *

After collecting their gold, Anaya thought about visiting her friend Anni and see how she and Ralof had been doing after their wedding when suddenly Anaya hunched over and practically threw up on the street. Once she is finished Octavian was looking at her with concern in his eyes and asked if she is alright.

"Don't worry knucklehead. I'm fine. I'll just go to the temple of Talos later and ask Jora if there is anything wrong with me though I think it is just something I ate."

"Just be careful with yourself Anaya. I don't want to see you hurt yourself badly."

"You are such sweet sap."

Anaya kissed Octavian on the cheek when suddenly they heard someone calling them from behind.

"Hey you two there! Are you two the ones people around here call dragonborns?"

They turned and saw a group of people in strange masks looking accusingly at them.

_Cultists. Now what? _Octavian groaned

"Yeah we are dragonborn. What do you want?" Anaya asked suspiciously at them.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears Deceivers! The True Dragonborn comes ... You two are nothing but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all of Tamriel shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" The cultists screamed as one of them fired a fireball at them from his hands.

Octavian quickly raised Spellbreaker to block the fireball while Anaya quickly whips up her new gun and shots one of the cultists down. The cultists were easily dispatched when the town guards noticed the commotion. As the majority of the enemies were quickly dispatched, Octavian notices that the cultist Anaya shot with her gun was still alive. Octavian looked at him with amusement while Anaya pointed her gun at him in case he does anything funny while the cultist glares at them in anger as his shoulder was bleeding from the bullet wound Anaya inflicted on him.

"So I guess you have to talk now otherwise we-" Anaya didn't managed to fix her sentence as the cultist quickly pulled out a dagger and slit his own throat out.

"Son of a bitch!" Octavian snarled as he tried to heal the massive cut on the cultist's throat with a Restoration spell but the cultist died within seconds, his mouth gurgling out blood.

Octavian sighed as Anaya searched the cultist's body and found a note within his robes and began to read it.

_"Board the vessel called the Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborns known as Octavian Fortis and Anaya Surwing before they reached Solstheim._

_Return with word of your success, and Lord Miraak shall be most pleased."_

"So, you fancy a trip to Solstheim knucklehead?" Anaya asked

"Fine by me but we'll go see Jora in the temple of Talos first before we head to the docks." Octavian replied

"Don't worry, I can go by myself. You just go to the docks and try to find the ship that brought the cultists here that tried to kill us."

"You sure? There could be more of those cultists lurking around." Octavian asked worriedly

Anaya snorted "As if a few cultists can take me down. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll see you back at the docks knucklehead."

Anaya left to see Jora in the temple of Talos while Octavian walked to the docks to see if he could find the ship that brought the cultists that tried to kill them.


	20. Anaya's Second Surprise

"So Jora, what is wrong with me exactly am I sick or something?" Anaya asked

Jora smiled and replied "Nothings wrong with you my dear. It is just natural for someone with a child to experience that sort of event."

Anaya was shocked and surprised at what she heard "Wha..What?! What do you mean Jora!"

"You are pregnant Anaya. It is only a few weeks old but I can sense the baby is already strong just like her parents." The priestess smiled as Anaya's mouth continued to hang open in surprise.

Anaya couldn't believe it. She is going to be a mother. Never in her entire life did she ever thought that it would be possible for her to have a child as she wasn't exactly parental material.

"So what should I do now Jora?" Anaya asked

"You should try to rest more often and avoid doing all the stressful stuff that you do as dragonborn. It might have a bad effect on the child."

"But my life is always in danger Jora. I'm dragonborn, the same as my knuckleheaded husband and people won't stop trying to kill us or enslave the world."

"Well, in that case you should just try to become more cautious instead."

Anaya nodded and thank Jora and told her she will be on her way. Before she left Jora asked Anaya about something.

"Are you going to tell this about your husband?"

Anaya stopped and mumbled "Yeah. I'll tell him about it." and she went on her way. Jora noticed that Anaya wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the news and she hopes that her feelings for her pregnancy will grow better as Jora watched Anaya walked down to the docks.

* * *

"Are you the captain here?" Octavian asked the man sitting before him.

"Uh, sure yeah. Name's Gjalund Salt-Sage. What do you want." Gjalund asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"I want you to take me and my wife to Solstheim."

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm not going back there anymore."

"And why's that?" Octavian asked, his patience getting on his limit.

"It's hard to explain. My crew and I-we didn even know how we got here."

Octavian grabbed the man by his shoulders and stared at him with eyes that could kill a man in one go.

"Look, you brought some cultists with you on your boat and they tried to kill me and my wife and they got their orders from some guy in Solstheim. So you are either going to take us to Solstheim or I will feed you to the slaughterfish in the water."

The man tried to escape from Octavian's grip but Octavian just gripped his hands on Gjalund's shoulders even harder.

"My patience is starting to wane Gjalund, I might consider feeding you to the fishes now." Octavian said coldly as his eyes pierced Gjalund's soul.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you get to Solstheim! Maybe you can solve what's happening there."

Octavian released his grip on Gjalund and asked in a curious tone "What do you mean?"

Gjalund sighed and said "It's hard to explain. My memory is quite fuzzy but I do remember some people with masks coming aboard but the next thing I knew, I was here and those people with masks are gone. There is also the talk in Raven Rock about people losing time and having no recollection of their memory and all that. Now that it happened to me you can see why I don't want to go back to the forsaken place."

Gjalund stood up and said "We'll leave within the hour. You can prepare your stuff before we leave."

Octavian nodded and said "Thanks Gjalund. Don't worry we'll pay you when it's over and I'm sorry if I kinda threatened to feed you to the slaughterfish a while ago."

Gjalund smiled and said "No hard feelings there friend." and he ordered his crew to get ready to sail for Solstheim.

As he saw the crew prepare the ship to set sail, he saw Anaya walking down to him with a troubled expression on her face.

"So are we ready to set sail?" She asked

* * *

Anaya was leaning over the ship, hurling her insides out while Octavian was trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Are you sure you are okay Anaya? You never had any problem with boats before." Octavian asked her, eyes full of concern

"I told you I'm okay knucklehead. Its just that I haven't been on a boat for a very long time." Anaya answered impatiently before she puked again into water.

"Is your friend fine there lad? I think she is looking a little green over there." Gjalund asked in concern

"I told you I'm fi-" Anaya didn't manage to finish her sentence as she practically threw up again.

"Gjalund, how far are we now from Solstheim?" Octavian asked as Anaya continued to have problems with her seasickness.

"Don't worry, we'll arrive there within a few minutes."

"Thanks Gjalund." Octavian said as he continued to assist Anaya vomit into the sea.

* * *

As soon as the ship docked in to Raven Rock, Anaya quickly disembarked and thanked the Divines for finally being able to stand on dry land. Octavian thanked the captain and Gjalund told them that he will wait for them on the pier if they need him to set sail home.

As they started their journey, they bumped into a dunmer who asked them to state what is their business here.

"We're looking for some guy named Miraak. Do you know him?" Octavian asked

"Miraak... I'm not sure but the name sounds familiar." The dunmer said before he started staring in space and Anaya snapped her fingers to get his attention back.

The dunmer snapped back into existence "Sorry about that. Well you do know that this is not Skyrim. This is Morrowind and Raven Rock is the sovereign territory of House Redoran."

"Why are you so suspicious of us? Its not like we are here to cause trouble anyway." Anaya asked

"I have to be caused it is my job. I am Adril Arano, second councilor of councilor Morvayn. Raven Rock's security will always be my primary concern." The dunmer replied

"So I guess this councilor is the leader of this place." Octavian guessed.

"Yes indeed outsider." Adril nodded

"So this Miraak, do you know where we could find him?" Anaya asked

"I... I don't really know actually. The name sounds really familiar but I just can't place it. You should try the Earth Stone. Maybe you can find some sort of connection to him there."


	21. The Surprises Never Stop

As Octavian and Anaya entered the Retching Netch, the Innkeeper Geldis offered them a few drinks from the inn. Octavian enthusiastically took her offer while Anaya declined and insisted that she be given some tea instead.

Octavian looked at Anaya oddly as she continued to drink her tea without much enthusiasm.

"You know, you have been acting strange ever since you visited the temple of Talos back at Windhelm. You even turned down Geldis' offer for a free drink and instead opt to have one of those herbal teas instead. Anaya, tell me what's the problem."

Anaya sighed and continued looking at her empty mug as if it suddenly became interesting. "Nothing. It's really nothing Octavian." she answered indifferently.

"Anaya, you know you can tell me your problems."

Anaya sighed unenthusiastically "Promise me you won't flip or somethig like that please?"

"Okay, I promised."

"Well, after my little visit to the temple, Jora said that I was... pregnant. About a few weeks old actually." Anaya said unhappily, her gaze staring at her empty mug as Octavian's mouth dropped open like a rock at her revelation

Octavian's mouth continued to drop open for a while before he regained his senses

"A...Anaya, that's wonderful! We're gonna have child! Why didn't you tell this a while back?"

Anaya expression turned even sadder and she explained "Its because we still need to know who that Miraak guy is and why he wants to kill us and I'm sure you won't let us sail here in the first place if I tell you that I was pregnant. Besides I think I'm not ready for this yet. Octavian, we are dragonborn. Everyday our lives are in danger. If I'm going to have a child now, I don't know how I can even raise it myself. I'm not exactly a great mother figure if you should know. My own mother passed away when I was 10 and when I turned 14, my father died and my sister Luca started to blame me for everything that is happening in our lives. I think that's one of the reasons why she started to kill me. I was left to fend for myself when I was still young. I have to lie, cheat and steal just to survive a single day in Bruma. One day, when I was 19, I tried to steal from a group of burly men back in Bruma and they caught me. They almost beat me to death and were about to rape me but a dunmer in strange golden armor with two strange flaming swords manages to save me from them by killing them. He gave me some money and told me that I should leave for Skyrim where I will be safe from the authorities. I took the money and ran and the rest is history. Octavian, do you see why I can't be a parent? My own family is a mess. I killed my own sister for Nocturnal's sake! What makes you think that we can even raise a child on our own?"

"That's because I know we can Anaya. You are the strongest person that I ever met-"

"You know Anni can smear us both on the wall." Anaya interjected

"I didn't mean physically but let me finish. Anaya you are the greatest person I ever loved and I promise you that I will support you and our child with everything that I got. I won't let us become like your parents and I will make sure that our child gets raised properly. Anaya Surwing, I love you and that is a fact known to every living creature on Nirn."

Anaya finally smiled at him and said "You always know how to cheer me up don't you knucklehead?"

Octavian grinned and said "Well what can I say? Its a natural talent that I have."

Anaya kissed him on the cheek and said "Well we got to get some sleep now if we want to find out what the heck is happening in this weird place."

"I agree." Octavian nodded

Octavian paid Geldis for a week for their stay in Raven Rock and he and Anaya crashed into their beds for the night

* * *

_Here in my shrine_  
_That you have forgotten_  
_Here do you toil_  
_That you might remember_  
_By night you reclaim_  
_What by day was stolen_  
_Far from yourself_  
_I grows ever near to you_  
_Your eyes once were blinded_  
_Now through me do you see_  
_Your hands once were idle_  
_Now through me do you speak_  
_And when the world shall listen_  
_And when the world shall see_  
_And when the world remembers_  
_That world shall cease to be_

Anaya woke up when she felt someone calling her name and she saw Octavian looking at her with worry in his eyes and realized she was holding a pickaxe in her hands and that she was standing next to an arch which is being constucted next to a giant stone monolith.

"Octavian what happened? It feels like I have been working all night." Anaya asked confused

"I think we kinda walked out to here in our sleep and began working on this stone. Luckily Fenvel was able to snap me out of that trance so I decided to try to snap you out of it too. I think we have been chanting some kind of weird mantra while we are working"

"Fenvel? Who's Fenvel?" Anaya asked, still confused

"I think I haven't introduce myself yet." A deep voice exclaimed as Anaya turned to see who it was and her jaw dropped as she recognized who the man (a dunmer) was.

The dunmer was wearing a strange golden armor with a mask that seems to resemble a strange figure from a past era. His twin swords hanging from his back. The man took off his helmet and introduced himself.

"Fenvel Sarydel, at your service."


	22. The Past and Fenvel Sarydel

Anaya was shocked as she manage to meet the dunmer who saved her again in Solstheim but the dunmer doesn't seem to recognize her.

"So what is happening here exactly?" Octavian asked Fenvel whom Anaya was still staring at in surprise.

"I don't know exactly. I tried to snap the others out of this trance but it doesn't seem to work. Neloth here is quite useless as he just observes the people work around here."

"Who's Neloth?" Octavian asked

Fenvel snorted and said "Just some useless Telvanni mage who prefers to observe then to act. Brags about his knowledge but to me, he is just a windbag."

Octavian snickered "So do you know anything about Miraak?"

"Miraak? Yes I heard of him but he has been dead for thousands of years. Do you think he has something to do with this?" Fenvel asked

"I don't know but he did send some cultists to kill us back at Windhelm." Octavian replied

"I see. I think you may find some answers on the ruined temple towards the center of the island. I'll assist if you like."

"Thanks Fenvel. Your help is very much appreciated." Octavian said

Fenvel noticed Anaya staring at him and asked "Are you alright ma'am? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Anaya quickly regained her senses and said "Um, nothing. So let's go to this temple that you speak of and be done with it already."

* * *

As they approached the Tree Stone, they saw dozens of people working around it, mesmerized and chanting the strange mantra that is giving Octavian and Anaya the creeps when they sudden noticed a blond haired woman who does not seem to be affected like the others and was trying to snap some of them out of it. The woman noticed them and approached them.

"You there. Why are you here?" The nord woman asked.

"We could say the same for you here." Octavian replied.

The woman came over to them and said "I'm Frea of the Skaal. I'm here to save my people or avenge them."

"I'm Anaya Surwing and this knucklehead here is my husband Octavian Fortis." Anaya looked at Fenvel with uneasiness and said "Oh yeah and this is our companion Fenvel Sarydel."

Fenvel raised his hand in greeting "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Frea shooked Fenvel's hand and she said "What is your business in this place outsiders?"

"We are here looking for a guy named Miraak. Do you know him?"

Frea looked surprised and said "Yes. Miraak is quite known in the legends of our people. Miraak once served the dragons as a priest of their order until he turned against them and the dragons destroyed him and his temple for it."

"A dragon priest that turned against his masters? That seems quite unlikely as even if he did, how does he even think he can beat the dragons himself? A dragon doesn't give a priest enough power to even use against him." Octavian asked

"I don't know but maybe we can find the answer below." Frea said

"Below?" Anaya asked

"Much of the bulk of Miraak's temple is located below us. Maybe we can find further answers to our questions, maybe even free my people from this spell that's controlling them if we searched his temple below." Frea explained

"Then what are we waiting for then? Lets take a little spelunking shall we?" Fenvel said.

* * *

"Damn it! Why does every damn ruin have a bunch of Draugr guarding it?" Octavian complained as he slashed a Draugr Deathlord down with Dawnbreaker. The Deathlord managed to use a Fire Breath Shout on Octavian but luckily Octavian's dragonbone armor was enchanted to reduce spell damage and he managed to block the majority of the flames with Spellbreaker.

Fenvel drew his two swords which seemed to burn in some sort of eternal flame. He slashed a Draugr in two while he stabbed another which promptly burst into blue flames.

Octavian was amazed at Fenvel's burning twin swords and asked where he got them.

"Oh you mean these? I just recreated this one from a bunch of scattered fragments. Its called Trueflame and its helped me out of a dozen messy situations. I got this one, Hopesfire, from a little duel I had with someone." Fenvel's expression turned sad as he mentioned how he got Hopesfire. Octavian immediately knows he shouldn't ask anything more.

They eventually came to a long hall filled with swinging blades and noticed that the lever is at the far end of the hall. Anaya told them that she has got this and before Octavian can protest she shouted twice.

_**"Feim Zi Gron!"**_

_**"Wuld Nah Kest!"**_

Anaya sprinted forward and she managed to shut down the trap but as her companions approach her, she doubled over and vomited all over the floor. Octavian instantly assisted here while Frea asked whats wrong with her.

"She's just pregnant Frea. Anaya, you shouldn't overexert yourself like that."

"I'm fine knucklehead. I'm fine." Anaya replied as she wiped her mouth.

As they continued their journey, Frea asked Anaya something.

"That thing you just did a while back, that was a shout right? So are you dragonborn?" Frea asked

Anaya nodded. "Yep, me and Octavian are both dragonborn though those cultist kept on calling us fake."

Fenvel nodded in admiration "So I guess that's why they tried to kill you both."

Anaya nodded and turned her gaze away from him.

Fenvel noticed this and asked her "You know, I noticed you are acting strange around me. Did I do something wrong?"

"You don't remember me?" Anaya asked back

"You do look kinda familiar though. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I was the young girl you saved back from those men back in Bruma." She replied

Fenvel's eyes light up at surprise. "Well, well, well. Who would have thought I saved the life of one of Skyrim's greatest heroes before. It seems the fates have a strange sense of humor."

Octavian looked surprise too and he looked at Anaya with curiosity in his eyes.

"He was the dunmer who saved me in Bruma knucklehead. He was the one who gave me money and told me that I should go to Skyrim to hide." Anaya replied

Octavian looked at Fenvel and thanked him for saving Anaya's life in the past.

"It was nothing. I saved the lives of countless people in the past before that I think it has become sort of a hobby."

"You spoke like you have been doing this on a daily basis. What have you been doing anyway?" Anaya asked

Fenvel just shrugged his arms and said "Oh nothing. I just came back from a little expedition from Akavir. But before that I saved the lives of countless people all over Tamriel with the help of a certain immortal god king."

"Really? That seems to be quite far-fetched." Anaya said skeptically

Fenvel just grinned and said "Oh it's all true my friend. I just don't like to talk about my past too much."

And with that the group continued on their journey to the heart of the temple.


	23. Miraak

As they continued their journey in the temple, Anaya and Octavian noticed the dozen dragon skeletons that are scattered all over the place and began to suspect that this Miraak is more powerful than they thought.

After a series of fighting multiple draugr and cultists, finding the second word of power for Dragon Aspect and several hidden doors, they eventually came to a tunnel which led to round domed room. A pedestal was placed on the center of the room with a strange black book placed suspiciously on top of it. As Anaya reached for the book, Fenvel stopped her from touching it, his eyes filled with alarm.

"Don't touch it! That is one of Hermeus Mora's books. They say that it can transport people to Apocrypha."

"Apocrypha?" Octavian asked curiously

"It is the realm of Hermeus Mora where all of the world's forbidden knowledge can be found. I kinda ran into him plenty of times in my long life on this world." Fenvel explained

"Well I think that we have not much of a choice. We have to know how Miraak got the power to even rebel against the dragons and we have to know what it even is." Anaya explained

"Well, I will have to read it with you then. I'm not going to let you go off into some dark forbidden realm knowing that you are pregnant. Besides, I will not let you steal all the fun." Octavian grinned at her as he affectionately held her hand.

Anaya smiled back at him and kissed him on his cheek. "You are really such a sweet sap knucklehead."

"Be careful you two. You don't know what you might face in Herma Mora's realm." Frea warned

"Don't worry Frea. We'll be fine. Besides, we are dragonborn. We can handle anything that Oblivion can throw at us." Anaya replied as she looked at Octavian who nodded at her and together they both opened the book. As they turned it open, a bunch of tentacles snagged them and they both woke up and materialized in Apocrypha and saw that they are not alone. They are surrounded by dozens of strange octopus like beings floating around in midair but what really got their attention was a strange man in brown robes and a weird octopus themed mask in the center of the courtyard.

The man was speaking to the strange creatures when he noticed the two of them and he fired a blast of lightning from his fingertips, sending it right at them.

* * *

Octavian quickly block the lightning with Spellbreaker while Anaya quickly drew her rifle and fired a succession of shots at the attacker. The man staggered as the bullets caught him in the shoulder and Octavian quickly rushed in to bash the man in the face. The man dodged Octavian's attack and grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Anaya quickly tried to take aim but the man sent another bolt of lightning at her and sent her sprawling on the ground. Octavian tried to get up but the man quickly punched him in the gut and kicked him in the stomach sending Octavian sprawling next to Anaya. They both managed to get back on their feet and the man started clapping at them.

"Not bad dragonborns but it is not enough... "

Octavian and Anaya tried to rush him but the man quickly fired another spell at they weren't able to move their bodies.

The man chuckled and said "So you two have slain Alduin, well done!"

Octavian didn't like the man's tone, its as if he was mocking their accomplishment.

"You know, I could have easily slain him myself but I chose a different path." The man arrogantly said

Anaya just snarled in response "So I guess you are this Miraak person that they are talking about. I wonder though. Did you chose that path you are talking about because you are afraid to get your ass kicked?"

Miraak chuckled again and said "Such strong words from a person who is on their knees. You two have no idea of the true power a a dragonborn can wield." and with that the Miraak shouted.

**_"Mul Qah Div!"_**

Anaya and Octavian's eyes both went wide in surprise and disbelief as an ethereal light of the Dragon Aspect shout surrounded Miraak, signifying that he is dragonborn like them.

They both tried desperately to move their bodies but the spell that Miraak casted on them was still holding them in place.

The strange creatures are approaching now and a dragon landed on the courtyard and grinned at them with its serpentine face.

Miraak gazed at them and said "This realm is beyond the power of you two. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

He then turned his gaze at the strange creatures and instructed them _"_Send those two back to where they came from and be sure to kill the other dragonborn within her. They can both await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel._" _

Miraak climbed aboard his dragon and flew away while the creatures started to pelt Octavian and Anaya with their spells who started to scream out in pain. Octavian desperately tried to move to help Anaya and their child but the spell is holding him down. Octavian started to drift out into unconsciousness as the last thing he heard before the darkness takes him were his and Anaya's cries of pain, echoing off into the realm of Apocrypha.


	24. A Tragedy Prevented

Octavian woke up with a splitting headache and saw that he is back at the temple, the black book lying a few feet away from him. Seeing the black book made him remember what happened and he desperately tried to find Anaya around and saw Felven kneeling over her, hands glowing with a healing spell over her stomach as Octavian saw something that made his heart stop.

Anaya was bleeding, the bottom half of her Nightingale armor was soaked in her blood. Octavian instantly tried to get up to rush to her side and aid her but his breathing suddenly became painful and he knew that Miraak must have broken some of his ribs. Frea tried to stop Octavian from getting up but Octavian insisted that she should help heal Anaya first.

"Octavian, don't worry. Fenvel already healed most of her wounds." Frea said

"It's not just that Frea! Can't you fucking see that she her bottom half is covered in blood! Our child's life is in terrible danger Frea! I swear to the divines that I will rip that fucking bastard's spine right off if anything bad happens to her or our child!" Octavian growled as he pushed Frea away and painfully hobbled to Anaya's unconscious form.

Octavian looked anxiously at her as Fenvel kept on casting his healing spell over her stomach.

_Please be okay. Please be okay._

The words repeated themselves on Octavian's mind as he saw Fenvel concentrate his focus on saving the life within Anaya.

**_"Don't worry joor. The man before you knows what he is doing."_**The voice spoke again in his mind.

_I know but the bleeding... _Octavian thought anxiously as a knot is starting to form within him.

**_"Just believe in him joor and he will save your child."_**The voice repeated

Octavian nodded as he saw Fenvel's hands had stopped glowing. Fenvel turned to him, sweat running down his forehead and said "They're safe."

* * *

As they exited the temple through a hidden entrance, Octavian was carrying an unconscious Anaya in his arms, her Nightingale armor heavily stained with her blood but otherwise she is fine. He heavily thanked Fenvel for saving the life of his wife and child and Fenvel just smiled back at him in response, saying that it was nothing but Octavian knew that he owed Fenvel big time for his help.

As the town came into view, Octavian told Frea that he and Anaya will rest first for the day and that they will tell her everything tomorrow. Frea agreed and she went back to her village with Fenvel assisting her home.

Octavian entered the Retching Netch and with Geldis' help, he carefully placed Anaya on the bed and changed her out of her armor and into her nightclothes. He thanked Geldis for her help and he continued to watch Anaya throughout the night, refusing to sleep until she woke up first but exhaustion manages to defeat him eventually and his eyes closed out for the night.

* * *

_What happened?_ Anaya thought as she woke up and saw that she was wearing her nightclothes instead of her Nightingale. She tried to find where Octavian is and saw him sleeping upright on a chair beside her bed. Apparently, he was watching over her and he fell asleep from exhaustion. Anaya smiled as she stood upright on her bed and caressed his cheek.

_You're so sweet knucklehead. _She smiled as she continued to caress his face.

Octavian woke up and saw that she is awake as well and smiled. "Morning love. How are you feeling."

"A little tired but otherwise I'm okay."

"You sure about that? You bled pretty badly before we came here." Octavian asked with concern

"What?!" Anaya responded with alarm as she frantically placed her hand on her stomach and tried to feel any response from their baby.

Octavian placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Anaya. Fenvel managed to save you and our child's life with his abilities."

Anaya sighed in relief and said "We really owe him now do we, right?

"Big time." Octavian replied

Anaya kissed him on the cheek and said "That son of a bitch just made it personal."

Octavian nodded. "If he just attempted to kill us that's fine by me but since he tried to kill our unborn child he just ensured that his death will be very painful indeed."

Anaya nodded back at him but Octavian wasn't finished. "Anaya, I want you to go back first to Skyrim. It's far too dangerous for you and our child."

Anaya's expression dropped. "Octavian, what do you mean?"

Octavian looked at her with eyes full of conviction "Our child almost died Anaya. If we are going to fight Miraak again, our child's life might be placed in terrible danger."

"No Octavian. I will not go back. You know as much as I do that we will finish this together. I will take full responsibility if I have to."

"But..." Ocatvian began

"No buts and besides, Miraak will probably send in some cultists to try and kill me anyway so I will still be in trouble even if I went back."

Octavian's expression changed to annoyance and before he can say anything, Anaya quickly spoke up. "Please Octavian. I don't want you to treat me like this. I can take care of myself and our child."

Octavian gave a sigh of defeat and said "Alright. I won't force you to go home but promise me something. If things get too hairy or dangerous, you should stand back and go. The lives of you and our child are more important to me than the world ending."

"You do realize if the world ended we will all be dead right."

Octavian let out a cry of frustration and Anaya quickly said "Okay, okay I get it. Don't worry knucklehead. I promise."

Octavian smiled and kissed Anaya on the forehead. "Thanks Anaya. Now lets better get to Frea's village and tell her what we saw. We'll be leaving in an hour to dress up and prepare our stuff."

"Aye aye knucklehead." Anaya playfully agreed with him.


	25. Fenvel's Secret

Octavian and Anaya left the inn but on their way to the village, a distinctive roar sounded and a dragon landed in front of them and shouted fire at them.

Octavian quickly raised Spellbreaker and once the fire is over he shouted.

_**"Su Grah Dun!"**_

Octavian felt power course through his body and he quickly slashed at the dragon's face. The dragon roared in pain and quickly tried to fly away but Anaya fired her special arrow at the dragon's wing which exploded and caused the dragon to come crashing down on the ground. Octavian quickly stabbed the dragon's neck and the dragon roared again and headbutted him out of the way but Anaya fired her explosive arrow at the dragon's neck wound causing the neck to blow up and detached itself from the rest of the body.

They both waited to see who would absorb it's soul but they both felt that something is wrong.

"I can't feel it Anaya. I can't feel absorbing its soul." Octavian said anxiously

"Me too. Somethings wrong. This feeling is just like what we had when we weren't able to absorb Durneheviir. What's happening?"

The dragon burned and they saw it's soul drift into a figure that's awfully familiar that materialized out of thin air.

Octavian snarled and he tried to slash at Miraak but his sword went through him as though he wasn't there. Octavian backed out and Anaya fired an explosive arrow at Miraak but when the dust cleared, Miraak was still unharmed and was laughing as he finished absorbing it's soul.

"Good one dragonborns! If I had been there that would have been surely fatal." Miraak turned his gazed at Anaya and scowled "Though I am really disappointed that the other dragonborn is still alive. You were lucky you had the Nerevarine with you at that time."

"The what?! Stop playing games with us Miraak! Come over here and fight us! Unless you are too cowardly to do so." Anaya growled

Miraak chuckled and said "Don't worry dragonborn. We will fight again soon." and with that Miraak disappeared

"I hate that coward." Octavian growled

"Me too. It is bad enough that I have to compete with you for souls but now Miraak can just pop out of nowhere and absorb them? That just not fair. He didn't even do any much effort to earn that soul anyway. I'll enjoy killing that bastard with my bare hands" Anaya snarled in frustration but then she remembered what Miraak said a while ago and pondered on what he meant.

"I wonder what he means when he said that 'we are lucky that we had the Nerevarine by that time?'" Anaya pondered

"He's probably messing with us. Come on Anaya. Frea is waiting for us along with Fenvel back at the village."

"Alright. Alright I'm coming." Anaya said as she continued to think about what Miraak said a while earlier while she and Octavian approached the Skaal village.

* * *

"I am Storn Crag-Strider, leader of the Skaal." The man before them introduced himself

"Thanks Storn. I'm Octavian Fortis and this is my wife Anaya Surwing." Octavian greeted him as he turned and looked how depressing the village is. Most of the villagers are scared and are huddled together. Octavian knew it would only be a matter of time before the spell consumes this place.

"So Frea told me that you two read the book. What did you see." Storn asked

Anaya cleared her throat and said "We saw Miraak. We were able to fight him but he still managed to defeat us. Whats more, he is dragonborn like us too."

"If what you say is true than that means Miraak was never truly gone." Storn turned his gaze at Octavian and said "If you two are dragonborn, then that means you two are connected to him somehow. You two must go to Saering's Watch. It is where Miraak is said to have learned his terrible power. Perhaps we could use it against him."

"What power is that Storn?" Octavian asked curiously

"Alas, I do not know." Storn shook his head sadly as Octavian and Anaya bade him farewell and were off to Saering's watch but before they left Anaya wished to talk to Fenvel personally and Octavian said to her that he will wait for her at down at the path.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Anaya impatiently asked Fenvel as her eyes interrogated him and searched him for any possible answers or lies.

"Anaya... its quite hard to explain." Fenvel said as sweat dripped from his forehead

"Come on Fenvel, I don't have much time so just give me a short explanation. Miraak told us that we are lucky to have the Nerevarine save our child's life at that time and the one who saved our child at that time was you. So tell me, was Miraak referring to you and what is a Nerevarine anyway."

Fenvel sighed and said "I can't really tell you. It is a personal secret and you know as much as me that some people don't like to share their secrets."

Anaya was about to say something but Fenvel quickly interrupted her "You owe me right? You owe me for saving your unborn child so I am pleading with you please. Do not ask me about my past. There are some things better left unknown."

Anaya cried out and frustration and decided to storm off to Octavian, leaving Fenvel sighing in relief.

_Maybe someday my friend, I'll tell you my secret but not now. _Fenvel thought as he looked at Anaya as she disappear over the path, still pissed off at not knowing his secret.


	26. A Meeting with Neloth

"Are you okay Anaya? You seem to be quite pissed off since you talked with Fenvel." Octavian asked worriedly as he and Anaya finished cleansing the last Stone.

"I'm fine knucklehead. You don't need to worry about me." Anaya casually replied as she reloaded her Jurard Mk1.

"You just emptied your gun's entire ammo at that creature Anaya. The thing is dead already within 3 shots but you just continued firing until you ran out and when you did you just reloaded and continued firing again. I almost felt sorry for that creature. Anaya please tell me whats wrong."

Anaya sighed and said "Fenvel doesn't want to tell me his secret."

"So? Everyone has a right to keep a secret." Octavian replied

"I know but I remember something that Miraak told us a while ago that Felven is the Nerevarine. I just want to know what that means." Anaya said in frustration

"Well, I think he will probably tell us if he is ready. I don't like others forcing me to tell my secrets too."

"You know you're not helping right?"

"Look, lets just go back to Storn and he will tell us what we need to do next."

Anaya sighed as she and Octavian gathered their things and returned back to the Skaal village to report to Storn about their success.

* * *

Storn suggested that Octavian and Anaya should head to Tel Mithryn and asked Neloth who he thinks is able to help them as he might have some knowledge about the black books. Felven grumbled when he heard Neloth's name. Felven offered to assist them but Anaya quickly declined and she and Octavian left for Tel Mithryn.

When they arrived at Tel Mithryn, they were amazed at the numerous giant mushrooms that surrounded them and were even more surprised when they noticed that some of the mushrooms were actually turned into houses though they did noticed that the mushrooms have a rather unpleasant smell.

A dunmer apprentice managed to direct them to where Neloth is and when they saw him he was tinkering away at a strange dwemer contraption when he stopped and suddenly noticed them. Neloth turned and looked at them in the eye and said "Hold still. Let me have a good look at you."

Anaya and Octavian were annoyed as Neloth stared at them like an experiment and octavian cleared his throat and said "Storn told us that you can tell us something about the black books."

"You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?" Neloth asked interestedly

"Um me and my wife found one and we need to find out more." Octavian replied half-heartedly

"Found one? Yes, and you two read it, too, didn't you? Don't try to deny it, you've both got the look. I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience." Neloth casually explained

Anaya was starting to realize why Felven doesn't apparently like Neloth too much. He is too boastful and prideful.

"Wait. Didn't you say that the books have something to do with Hermeus Mora? I remembered something about Felven saying that the books belong to Mora." Octavian said

"Felven? Oh so he is back from his little expedition from Akavir." Neloth casually said

"So you two know each other?" Anaya asked

"Oh I just paid for his services once in order to obtain something but that's not important. He is right about one thing though-"

"That you are a windbag?" Anaya interrupted

"Windbag? No I meant that he is right that the books are connected to Hermeus Mora and by the way, I am the greatest wizard. I will have a little chat with that rude fellow later. Just because he saved us all from the blight doesn't mean he should lose any respect for others" Neloth finished

"So do you think he has something to do with Miraak?" Octavian asked

"Miraak? The thousand year old dead guy that old temple was named after?" Neloth asked back

"Yes and if you haven't notice this, he is trying to return to this world and claim Solstheim." Anaya casually replied

Neloth raised his brows and said "Well, I knew something connected with Hermaeus Mora was spreading its influence across the island. I wasn't sure that it was in fact the same entity as this legendary namesake of the central temple. Although the villagers seem quite convinced."

"We need a black book Neloth. We need to know how Miraak got the power to rebel against the dragons. Even if he is dragonborn, he can't take on the dragons with some kind of special power to aid him. Hermeus Mora may provide us with the answer we need." Octavian explained

Neloth smiled in amusment "Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You two may end up like Miraak, of course. Three power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting."

Anaya sighed "So do you have one?" She asked

Neloth nodded "Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I have been using to locate more. But my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."

"So where can this black book be found?" Octavian asked

"The book that you need can be found in the ruined dwemer city of Nchardak. It is just around the bend from here." Neloth replied

"Well, we better leave for it now if we want to save Solstheim." Octavian nonchalantly said

"I agree with you knucklehead." Anaya responded as she playfully kissed Octavian on the cheek.


	27. A Dark Price

"I think these things are actually rebuilding themselves while we are not looking." Neloth casually said as he blasted a fireball at a dwarven ballista.

"You're telling me. How many of these things are there?" Anaya replied as she fired 4 shots from her Jurard Mk1 at an advancing dwarven centurion. The bullets pierced it's mechanism and the centurion fell like a ton of bricks.

Anaya, Octavian and Neloth have journeyed to Nchardak and they already encountered trouble in the form of a group of reavers guarding the entrance. Once they have finished dealing with the reavers, that have to face the various dwarven automatons that are still active in the ruin. Octavian wondered how these things are even active even after it has been centuries since the dwemer disappeared. They eventually came to the reading room where they saw the book locked underneath the glass seal of the center of the room. Octavian tried to break the glass with Dawnbreaker but the glass seems to absorb his blow. Anaya told him to back away and she fired a couple of shots from her Jurard Mk1 but the glass deflected the bullets as though it was made out of steel. Anaya growled in frustration and she pulled out her Nightingale bow and fired an explosive arrow at it but as the smoke cleared, they saw that the glass held, not even a scratch was seen at is surface

Neloth looked at them in amusement and said "You can see the book right there. So tantalizingly close... But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers." and he gestured for them to follow him.

After hacking through several dwarven automatons, solving the puzzle for the boiler room, and fighting a gigantic centurion, they managed to open the glass and retrieve the book from the case. As Anaya held the book in her hand, Neloth gestured for her and Octavian and remarked "At last. I hope it was worth it. Please... be my guest. You two deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane."

Anaya sighed as Octavian approached her and asked "Are you ready for this?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Don't worry knucklehead. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Octavian smiled as he grabbed her waist and hugged her and together they opened the book and entered Apocrypha together.

* * *

Anaya and Octavian saw that they are transported to a strange platform that seems to be surrounded by a thick, murky, black substance that seems to resemble ink. What really disturbed them were the tentacles that were swinging around the inky substance. They don't want to know what that substance feels like if someone got caught up in that. Octavian and Anaya noticed that the tunnel that they need to use was moving back and forth so they need to time this perfectly.

As they made their way throughout the demented world of Apocrypha, they eventually came to the final room where a black book sits atop a pedestal but once they opened it, they felt a strange, horrible presence within the vicinity and they both drew their weapons as they saw something materialize out from the sky. When they saw the thing's multiple eyeballs and tentacles, they knew they were looking at Hermeus Mora, Daedric Prince of fate and knowledge in the face (or eye or tentacles or something) personally.

A dark voice rang up through the air "You're search for knowledge has finally brought you two here into my realm."

Octavian snarled while Anaya prepared to fire an explosive arrow into Mora's eyes.

The voice continued and it sent chills down their spines. "You two are both dragonborn. You both sought the knowledge that only one other, Miraak, has obtained. You both are like him. A seeker of knowledge and power."

"What do you want from us monster? You know that we will not serve you. We are only interested in seeking the knowledge to defeat Miraak." Anaya growled as she kept her arrow pointing at Mora's eyes.

Hermeus Mora darkly chuckled "You will serve me, willing or not. All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants and you two know that you will need my help. Look around you two. You two could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you two will never find what you seek."

Anaya and Octavian looked around the twisted, book laden landscape and saw that Mora's right. The vast amount of books to search from around the entire library will make it impossible for them to find it.

Hermeus Mora continued talking "I know that you two want to use your powers as dragonborns to bend the world to your wills. Here the is the knowledge that you two need. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you two cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you two the same power that he wields, but all knowledge has its price."

"I should have known that you would want something in return. So what's your price anyway? Our souls?" Anaya asked sarcastically

Mora chuckled again "No mortal. Not just yet. My price is knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

Suddenly Octavian blurted something out "Wait a minute? Isn't Miraak your pet? Why are you helping us defeat him?"

Mora's eyes seemed to be amused at Octavian's question "He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with more loyal servants. Ones who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer. Besides, two is better than one after all."

Octavian frowned and said "How can we be sure that we can trust your word Mora? For all we know you could be trying to deceive us."

Hermeus Mora's eyes squinted in amusement. "My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me the Skaal shaman, and I will give you two what you seek."

Hermeus Mora dissolved and disappeared and three glowing orbs appeared in front of them. Each orb increases the power and abilities of a certain shout. One for Unrelenting Force, one for Fire Breath and the other for Frost breath. Octavian chose the orb that increases Unrelenting Force while Anaya chose the orb that increases Fire Breath. Once that is done, Anaya and Octavian both read the book and returned to Nchardak


	28. Honoring the Deal

As they materialized and returned back to Nchardak, Neloth immediately approached them and asked what happened.

"Isn't it obvious? We met Hermeus Mora. He gave us the second word of power but at a price." Octavian muttered as he tried to straighten his vision.

"And what price would a daedric prince probably ask from you?" Neloth ask, eyes glowing with interest.

"He said that he wants the "secrets of the Skaal" in exchange for teaching us the third word of power." Anaya replied.

Neloth scoffed "Hmph. Really, is that what Hermeus Mora asked for? What secrets could the Skaal have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you two become the second most powerful Dragonborns that ever lived. Well that gives me a lot to think about. If I ever need to bargain with Hermeus Mora all I need to give him in exchange for dangerous forbidden knowledge is a recipe from a cookbook."

Anaya snickered at Neloth's sarcasm and they left Nchardak however two dragons was waiting for them outside.

"Dragonborns! Lord Miraak has command for your deaths and we shall shall give it to you!" The dragons roared and they breathed a combination of Fire and Frost Breath at them.

(Cue The One They Fear playing in the background again.)

Octavian blocked with Spellbreaker while Neloth casted a defensive ward to protect them from the frost and flame from the dragons. The dragons roared and tried to split up but Anaya shot an explosive arrow at one of the dragons' wings which caused it to came crashing down while Octavian shouted at the other one.

**_"Joor Zah Frul!"_**

The Dragonrend shout caused the dragon it hit to come crashing down like its friend and Octavian went to work at hacking and slashing the dragon's weak points. The other dragon managed to fly up again but Anaya quickly switched to her gun and carefully took aim through her scope. The accuracy enchantment Nicollete casted on it amazed her as she saw every detail and weak points on the dragon even when it is flying in midair. She pulled the trigger and the dragon roared in pain as it's eye was blown by Anaya's shot. Neloth quickly bombarded it with destruction spells and Anaya switched back to her bow and fired another explosive arrow at the wounded dragon, killing it and causing its corpse to come crashing to the ground. Anaya felt the dragon's soul get absorbed by hers and she turned and saw that Octavian was absorbing his defeated dragon's soul too.

After that battle, Anaya and Octavian journeyed to Raven Rock to rest and refill their supplies (Neloth went back to Tel Mithryn. He says that he still has some experiments to do.). Once that is done, Anaya and Octavian journeyed back to the Skaal village.

* * *

It was already nightfall when Anaya and Octavian arrived in the Skaal village. Storn and Frea greeted them while Felven just waved his hand, causing Anaya to guess that he was avoiding talking to her.

"So what happened to you two on your journey?" Storn asked

"We met with Hermeus Mora. He gave us the second word of power but in exchange for the last word, he wants us to give him the secrets of the Skaal." Octavian replied uneasily.

Storn nodded to Octavian as if it didn't surprised him. "Hermaeus Mora... old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have so many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

Anaya looked at him in concern "You're going to give him what he wants? Storn, it might be too dangerous for you. Hermeus Mora might be planning something up his sleeve or tentacle or whatever he has for an arm."

Storn looked at her with conviction in his eyes. "Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Hermaeus Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive. Give me the book. I will read it and speak to old Herma-Mora himself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

Anaya handed Storn the book while Fenvel sighed and said "I hope you know what you are doing Storn."

Storn nodded at him. "That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwhile."

Frea tried to stop her father and pleaded with him to not read the book but Storn told her not to worry. As Storn opened the book, a mass of tentacles appeared from the pages and impaled Storn through the head.

"Father no!" Frea cried out in dismay as Hermeus Mora appeared and gloats at his victory.

"At last the Skaal yield up their secrets to me!" Mora gloated

"Do something please!" Frea cried out in vain as the tentacles continued to get lodged in Storn's head

Felven and Octavian snapped out of their shock and tried to rush to Storn to cut out the tentacles but Mora just summoned more tentacles from the ground and used them to trip and restrain Fenvel and Octavian. Anaya tried to fire a shot at Mora with her gun but Mora just summoned tentacles beneath her feet and restrained her.

"You... monster! I will... not... gah... yield... to you!" Storn cried out as Mora withdrew his tentacle and Storn dropped dead on the cold ground.

Hermeus Mora chuckled and he cried out in triumph "Dragonborns, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you two the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You two will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."

Mora dissolved and the tentacle restraints he placed on them disappeared. Frea rushed to her father's side, eyes filled with tears.

"Father! What have you done!" Frea cried, her tears staining her father's corpse. She looked at Octavian and Anaya with anger, despair and sadness in her eyes. "Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail."

"Frea... " Anaya began

"I said go!" Frea shouted angrily as Octavian took Anaya's hand and told her that they have to finish this once and for all. Anaya nodded and before she and Octavian read the book, she saw Fenvel consoling a grieving Frea.

_We're sorry Frea. _Anaya thought sadly as she and Octavian read the book and entered the realm of Apocrypha.


	29. The Summit of Apocrypha

**Hey guys. This is just the filler chapter for the fight against Miraak. The true battle while be in the next chapter so just sit back, read and enjoy the show. **

* * *

Anaya and Octavian materialized in Apocrypha and they saw a vast tower loomed in the distance. They both advanced on to the tower and as they climbed up the stairs, they heard a dragon roar in the distance. They journeyed through tunnels, fought strange octopus like creatures and learned the final word of power for Dragon Aspect in its summit. After they learned the final word, a dragon suddenly appeared overhead and roared.

"You ready for this?" Octavian asked

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Anaya muttered as she and Octavian faced the dragon and shouted in unison with each other.

_**"Gol Hah Dov" **_

The dragon landed and Octavian and Anaya both drew their weapons but the dragon greeted them in a friendly matter.

"Hail, thuri. My name is Sahrotaar, your aar. Your thu'ums have the mastery. Climb aboard and I will take you to Miraak." The dragon said obediently to them.

"Wow. I can't believe it worked." Octavian said, still surprised at the dragon's politeness.

They climbed aboard Sahrotaar's neck and Sahrotaar took flight. Octavian yelled in excitement as Sahrotaar flew through the skies above Apocrypha. Anaya smiled and she held up even harder to Octavian.

"Beware, Miraak knows that you two are coming." Sahrotaar warned.

"Then let him come Sahrotaar." Anaya replied as Sahrotaar landed on a courtyard where two other dragons were flying around and Miraak stood near the inkpool, looking at them. Octavian swore that he felt Miraak sneer at them from behind his mask.

"Sahrotaar, its seems you are easily swayed by these weaklings." Miraak scolded the dragon as Octavian and Anaya dismounted him and faced Miraak.

"And so the first dragonborn meets the last dragonborns at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended." Miraak observed them as Octavian and Anaya drew their weapons.

"Do you really believe you can beat us? Even with your two dragons, you know you can't beat the two of us at the same time." Octavian taunted.

Miraak chuckled and said "You're right but that can be quickly arranged." Miraak took a deep breath and shouted.

"**_Fiik Lo Sah!"_**

Six spectral clones of Miraak materialized and they shouted again in unison together

_**"Mul Qah Diiv!"**_

The glowing aura of the Dragon Aspect shout enveloped Miraak and his clones.

Anaya glared at Octavian with annoyance "You just have to say that don't you knucklehead?"

Miraak and his clones drew their weapons and they all talked in unison together. "The tides of fate have already decreed for you two to die by my hand. My time in Apocrypha is over and you two are here in your full power, and are thus subject to my full power. You two will die. And with the power of your souls, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again."

Miraak (the original one) turned to his dragons and yelled "Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!"

The dragons roared and tried to attack Octavian and Anaya but Sahrotaar slammed into them and began dueling with them in the air. Octavian and Anaya quickly shouted in unison.

_**"Mul Qah Diiv!"**_

The Dragon Aspect aura quickly enveloped them both as Miraak nodded in approval.

"So you two used my own shout against me. You two learned quickly." Miraak casually replied as Sons of Skyrim began playing in the background again and the barbarian choir's voices echoed out through Apocrypha.

_"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_  
_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!..."_

Miraak looked around as to where the music is coming from and he realized that Octavian and Anaya's theme song is playing in the background.

"Your theme song won't make much of a difference you know." Miraak casually said

"Don't be too sure about that. That music has helped us a lot in the past" Anaya replied as Miraak and his clones charged and Octavian and Anaya charged back in response as they entered the most difficult fight of their lives yet.


	30. The Battle of Apocrypha pt1

Octavian blocked a lightning bolt with Spellbreaker as he quickly advanced and sliced at one of Miraak's clones. The clone yelled out in pain and two other clones quickly assisted it and shouted at Octavian.

"_**Fus Ro Dah!"**_

Octavian was blown off by the clones' Unrelenting Force shout and he almost fell from the edge of the courtyard. As he backed away from the ledge, another clone tried to bring his sword down on Octavian's head but Octavian quickly dodged out of the way and kicked the clone in the stomach. He tried to slash it with Dawnbreaker but the other clones intervened by shouting.

**_"Zun Haal Viik!"_**

Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker flew out of Octavian's hands and the clone quickly punched his stomach. Octavian felt all the air exit out of his lungs as the clone shouted.

**_"Qo Bah Su!"_**

The Lightning Breath shout scored a direct hit on Octavian, sending him sprawling on the ground. Luckily his Dragonbone armor was enchanted to resist lightning and the Dragon Aspect shout manage to get the worst of it but it still hurts a lot.

Anaya wasn't faring well too. She is facing off against the real Miraak and two of his clones. Anaya fired a succession of arrows at them but Miraak and his clones just simply shouted

_**"Tiid Klo Ul!"**_

They easily dodged the arrows and Miraak punched Anaya's face, knocking her down. Miraak raised his blade and tried to stab her but she ducked, kicked him in the chest and quickly shot him with an arrow at close range. Miraak laughed as the arrow just got stuck on the aura of the left shoulder of his Dragon Aspect shout.

"Is that the best you can do?" Miraak taunted at her.

Anaya just smiled and said "Look closely."

Miraak noticed the explosive enchantment glowing and snarled "You little bit-"

His curse was cut short as the arrow exploded and when the dust cleared, Anaya saw that the left side of Miraak's armor was broken and his mask is starting to develop cracks in it.

Before she can celebrate however, a clone launched a thunderbolt at her feet and she was blown off into the ground. Anaya stood up and saw that she is back to back with Octavian who has a couple of wounds and bruises on his face.

"You okay there Octavian?" Anaya asked with concern

"Yeah I'm okay but we need to get rid of those clones. If this keeps up we might get overpowered here." Octavian replied

Miraak and his clones began encircling Octavian and Anaya who were protecting each others backs. Miraak chuckled, cracks clearly visible on his armor and said "You two have no chance against me! You two might as well surrender your souls to me so that I can end your life instantly." As Miraak said this, Relonokiv managed to bite Sahrotaar's neck and break it. Sahrotaar's body dropped to the ground as it burned, his soul being absorbed by Miraak. Miraak's two dragons perched on top of some of the stone pillars and roared in triumph.

However, as all hope seemed lost, an idea quickly began to form on Octavian's mind and he smiled. Miraak was confused, as well as Anaya, as to why Octavian smiled and he demanded to know why.

Octavian smiled even more and said "Oh I just want you to meet a little friend of mine. Karstaag!"

An icy mist materialized and the frost giant Karstaag roared into existence. Miraak became surprised and quickly tried to order his clones to attack but Karstaag simply stomped at the ground and a blizzard blew off most of the clones off their feet. Karstaag roared again and began pummeling Miraak and his clones with his club and fists. Kruziikrel and Relonokiv tried to attack him but Karstaag swung his club and knocked the two dragons dead with one well placed swing. The dragon's bodies burned and their souls were quickly absorbed by Miraak.

Octavian and Anaya quickly used this chance to heal their wounds as Karstaag continued to viciously attack Miraak and his clones.

"I'm glad he is on our side now." Anaya spoke as Karstaag whacked a clone into orbit and sent him crashing down the side of the tower. Anaya remembered how Karstaag almost killed them both and she is happy that the frost giant is now pummeling their enemies instead of them.

Eventually, Miraak defeated Karstaag whom he manage to kill with a well placed lightningbolt. Karstaag disappeared and Miraak looked at them with hate, his armor torn and broken and his clones all wiped out. Even though his mask is still concealing his face, Octavian and Anaya could feel his eyes burning with a strong hatred for them.

"I have to admit dragonborn, I was impressed. I didn't know you could summon such a powerful creature as your ally." Miraak said in admiration

"You know you shouldn't underestimate us." Octavian replied

"Yes, yes. I will remember that when I rip you two apart! _**Mul Qah Diiv!"**_The Dragon Aspect shout enveloped Miraak again and he charged.

Octavian quickly shouted twice in response.

"**_Su Grah Dun!"_**

**_"Mid Vur Shaan!"_**

The Battle Fury and Elemental Fury shouts both boosted their fighting prowess and they quickly charged at Miraak.

Octavian viciously slashed at Miraak who was having a hard time to even block Octavian's attacks as Anaya quickly peppered him with her Jurard Mk1. Miraak tried to slash Octavian but Octavian feinted and slammed Spellbreaker at Miraak's face. While Miraak was still dazed, Anaya managed to shoot him in the face with a well placed shot from her gun, knocking him down and finally breaking his mask. Octavian stood over Miraak who was breathing heavily from his numerous wounds. His face revealed that he was a balding nord with pitch black eyes. As Octavian raised his sword Dawnbreaker, he asked "Any last words?"

Miraak grinned smugly, blood dripping from his mouth and said "Yes dragonborn, just two. **_Gol Hah!_**_"_

Octavian dropped his weapons as he cried out in pain and clutched at his head. Anaya tried to rush to his aid but she stopped when Octavian dropped his hands from his head and stared at her with his eyes. Anaya was horrified as Octavian's eyes were not the usual blue color that they were. Instead they are pitch black, just like Miraak's. Anaya was too shocked to even move as Octavian helped Miraak to stand up and even healed his wounds. Octavian kneeled before Miraak and Miraak smiled maliciously at Anaya. Things are obviously about to get worse as even Sons of Skyrim changed its rhythm to Miraak's theme.

"What do you want me to do master?" Octavian asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Miraak sneered at Anaya and said "Kill her."

Octavian bowed before Miraak and said "As you wish master." before turning his gaze at Anaya who was still shocked at whats happening and drew his weapon at her before he charged at her with his eyes still devoid of any life and emotion.


	31. The Battle of Apocrypha pt2

"Octavian wake up! Don't you recognize me! Come on, snap out of it knucklehead!" Anaya cried out as she desperately tried to avoid Octavian's violent swings and slashes while Miraak watches them with amusement. Miraak managed to gain control of Octavian's mind by using the Bend Will shout and now Miraak ordered Octavian to kill the very person he loved and he obeyed without question.

Anaya ducked a slash from Octavian but he suddenly side stepped and bashed her head with Spellbreaker, knocking her into the ground. With a snarl, he tried to bring his sword down on her but she rolled and dodged the attack and quickly tried to put distance between them. Anaya doesn't want to hurt Octavian but she has to do something quick or else Octavian will kill her himself. Octavian charged at her and Anaya quickly shouted.

"_**Liss Slen Nus!"**_

Octavian became encased in a large block of ice and Anaya breathed out in relief and turned her attention to Miraak.

"You are going to pay for that you son of a bitch!" Anaya snarled as she fired a quick succession of arrows at Miraak.

Miraak simply shouted the Slow Time shout and easily dodged Anaya's arrows.

"Why dragonborn? Does it hurt that the person you loved tried to kill you without any second thoughts?" Miraak taunted

"Shut up!" Anaya roared as she fired three explosive arrows straight at Miraak. Miraak tried to dodge again but he got caught in the explosions and got knocked down.

As Anaya prepared to fire again, she heard something cracked and cursed as Octavian managed to break free from his icy prison and he shouted at her.

"**_Fus Ro Dah!"_**

Octavian's Unrelenting Force knocked Anaya down and before she can dodge, Octavian quickly stabbed her shoulder to the ground, emitting a cry of pain from her and effectively pinning her down.

Anaya tried to struggle against him but Octavian twisted Dawnbreaker, causing her to scream out in pain even more. Octavian looked lifelessly at her while Anaya pleaded with him, eyes full of sadness, hurt and pain.

"Please Octavian... snap out of it. Don't let him win. Please." Anaya pleaded as Octavian quickly withdrew his sword from her wound, causing another scream of pain from her and raised his sword above her head. Anaya closed her eyes and waited to feel Dawnbreaker's cold steel as Octavian dropped his sword down on her head.

* * *

_Where am I? _Octavian thought as he gazed at the darkness surrounding him._  
_

**_"Wake up joor. Wake up."_**The voice echoed as Octavian wondered what is happening.

_What do you mean that I should wake up? _Octavian asked the voice.

**_"You should wake up now joor. Otherwise someone very close to you will die by your own hands." _**The voice spoke as Octavian continued to gaze at the perpetual darkness. Suddenly, a new voice echoed and Octavian swore that he recognized the voice.

**_"Please Octavian... snap out of it. Don't let him win. Please."_**Anaya's voice pleaded as Octavian grabbed at his head in pain while the darkness started to dissipate as a light shone through the entire void.

* * *

Anaya shut her eyes and waited for her death but it never came. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw that Octavian has stopped midway, his eyes twitching strangely.

"What are you doing dragonborn? I said kill her!" Miraak commanded as Octavian continued to stand over Anaya with his sword halfway to her head.

Anaya then noticed something happening as Octavian's pitch black eyes were suddenly replaced by his old blue eyes. Octavian breathed out and gasped "Anaya? What... What am I doing?"

Octavian noticed he is holding his sword halfway at her. "Why am I holding my sword at... no. I didn't. I didn't tried to hurt you, did I Anaya?" Octavian asked anxiously at her as Anaya slowly nodded her head while she continued to hold her shoulder in pain. Octavian's breathing became ragged as anger and rage began to fill his mind. He turned his gaze to Miraak, who was surprised that Octavian managed to break free from his shout.

"No... Impossible! How can you possibly break free from my control?" Miraak angrily yelled out as Octavian started slowly walking to Miraak and Sons of Skyrim returned back to its normal triumphant and ass-kicking melody.

Miraak is starting to get scared as he fired a thunderbolt at Octavian but Octavian just blocked with Spellbreaker. Miraak summoned tentacles from his staff but Octavian just slash them and continued walking towards him.

"You fucking bastard. Have you realize what you just made me do?" Octavian asked Miraak, anger deep in his voice as he shouted

**_"Wuld Nah Kest!"_**

Octavian used Whirlwind Sprint's speed to quickly sprint to Miraak and bash him with his shield, the shout adding more force to it. Miraak got knocked down, hard, into the ground, as most of his teeth were send flying by Octavian's bash. Octavian stood over Miraak and dropped his weapons. Miraak looked at him with confusion and Octavian shouted

**_"Su Grah Dun!"_**

The Elemental Fury shout empowered him and Octavian quickly began punching Miraak's face into an unrecognizable pulp. Anaya watched him in awe as he punched Miraak into submission, all the while shouting "You bastard! You made me hurt my own wife! My own child! My family! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Octavian punched Miraak's face until his own hands were bloody. He grabbed Miraak's neck and observed the damage he has done. Miraak's face was completely unrecognizable. His face was full of massive wounds and bruises from Octavian's massive beatdown. His pitch-black eyes were swollen shut and blood drips from his toothless mouth.

Octavian smiled and said "This is for Anaya." and he punched Miraak's face hard, blood spraying from his mouth.

Octavian's not yet done. "This is for my child." and he landed another hard blow to Miraak's face.

Octavian cocked his head and said "And this is for me." and gave Miraak a powerful uppercut and sent him flying to the inkpool but what happened next was unexpected. Hermeus Mora appeared and impaled Miraak through the chest causing him to scream in pain.

"Did you think that you can escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found two new Dragonborns to serve me." Hermeus Mora gloated as Miraak cried out "May they be rewarded for their service as I am!" and with that Miraak dissolved in a fashion similar to how dragons burned when they got killed. Dozens of souls entered Octavian and Anaya injecting them with great power as Mora continued to speak. "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you two will continue to be richly rewarded."

Hermeus Mora disappeared and Octavian rushed to Anaya's side and instantly cast a Restoration spell on the wound on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Anaya? I didn't hurt you or the baby too much did I?" Octavian asked worriedly at her.

"Don't worry, you managed to snap out of it in time though I am pretty much amazed and scared at the same time at the thing you just did a while ago." Anaya replied

"Anaya, I'm sorry I tried to hurt you and our child. I was careless and Miraak managed to bend my will because of that." Octavian sadly expressed

Anaya smiled and caressed his cheek "Don't worry knucklehead. It is not your fault. Besides, you managed to hear my voice and you managed to snap out of his control. Your will is far stronger than he can ever bend."

Octavian smiled at her and said "I love you Anaya."

Anaya grinned back at him and said "I love you too knucklehead."

Octavian kissed her passionately and Anaya gladly kissed him back, not caring about any single thing in the world.


	32. A Sign of Things to Come

A couple of hooded strangers, a man and a woman, entered the Bannered Mare and sat down at one of the tables silently while the entire tavern was filled with people celebrating and drinking their hearts out. Most of the people celebrating were Companions or friends of the dragonborns. While the people were enjoying themselves and listening to the new bard Elsbeth's songs (Mikael got killed by a bunch of Dark Brotherhood assassins sent by a woman who got annoyed by him.), the two strangers were just sitting at their tables, ignoring the festivities. Elsbeth was singing a new song created by a bard from the Bard's College and her voice fitted perfectly with the song.

_A serpent lights the ancient sky_

_A threat of tainted stars_

_Evil stirs and in its wake_

_The souls of mortals sway_

As the bard sang her song, a couple of new Companions named Marvus and Hannia were chatting about their harbinger. The strangers silently listen to their conversation as the bard continued her song.

_Sorrow reigns_

_Over fields of red_

_Spirits pace_

_Through the shadows cast by their graves_

"Have you heard? Our Harbinger's wife is about to give birth to his child in Windhelm. I wonder if its a boy or a girl?" Marvus asked

"I bet you 50 septims that its gonna be a girl." Hannia replied as they didn't know that the strangers were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Maybe its gonna be twins like Vilkas and Farkas." Marvus joked

_These are days and nights of venom and blood_

_Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_

_Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_

_That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn_

"Do you think that their child will be dragonborn too?" Hannia asked

"I don't know but being dragonborn is said to be hereditary and since our harbinger and his wife are both dragonborn then then I guess maybe that their child will also be one too." Marvus replied as from underneath their hood, the strangers smiled, a strange serpentine symbol embedded on their armor.

_Darkness strikes to blind the strong_

_But Faith will guide our swords_

_Loyal hearts we'll stand as one_

_And fight with shields of Hope_

Olfrid Battle-Born and his son Idolaf approached the two strangers at their table. Olfrid sneered at them and said "If you two milk drinkers aren't going to order anything to drink then I suggest that you two should go and leave the drinking to us."

The two strangers did not respond to Olfrid's rudeness as Elsbeth continued her song.

_Pride fuels the deadly fire_

_That devours our tower of gold_

_The drums of war will rage and roar_

_'Til the sun burns bright once more_

Olfrid and Idolaf were getting annoyed and said "Are you two deaf or stupid? We told you to get out of our seat."

The strangers ignored them as the song continued its rich melody.

_These are days and nights of venom and blood_

_Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_

_Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_

_That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn_

Olfrid finally had enough and he tried to force the strangers out but once he placed his hand on the male stranger's shoulder, the man quickly grabbed Olfrid's arm and twisted it, causing Olfrid to cry out in pain. Idolaf tried to help but the stranger's female companion suddenly appeared behind his back and knocked him out from behind. Olfrid tried to break free from the male stranger but the man just twist it even further and then he threw Olfrid out of the window. Everyone in the Bannered Mare stopped celebrating and looked at the two strangers who caused quite a scene and the entire tavern was filled with an eerie, awkward silence. The strangers said nothing as the female one tossed a bag of gold to Hulda and they both went out through the door.

"What was that?" Hannia asked

Marvus noticed Idolaf groaning in pain on the floor and just shook his head and said "Probably just some strangers passing through. Lets get Olfrid and his son to the Temple of Kynareth already. I think those guys probably broke some of their bones."

* * *

**The song is called Beauty of Dawn by Malukah. Can you guess who those two strangers are?**


	33. When Death Knocks

Its been 8 months since Octavian and Anaya defeated Miraak at the summit of Apocrypha and a lot of things have happened since then. Frea told them that they are always welcome to the Skaal but Anaya knew that deep within her heart, Frea is still upset with them. Anaya just hoped that she will forgive them as time passes on. Fenvel left for Hammerfell and though Anaya still wants to know what Fenvel's secret is, she respects his decision to not tell her as everyone has the right to have a secret. Neloth volunteered to join him, saying that he needs to gather a specific set of ingredients in Hammerfell. Fenvel was annoyed but nonetheless he let Neloth join him.

Anaya and Octavian were just talking with Ulfric in the Palace of the Kings about the increasing number of Imperial soldiers in various stormcloak controlled holds. Though the empire and the stormcloaks are at peace with each other, it is still quite suspicious that Tullius was placing a lot of them in various strategic positions. Anaya opt to go with her husband even though she is about to give birth and Octavian told her that he can do this on his own but she insisted as she is known as the 'dragon of the rebellion' just as Octavian is known as the 'dragon of the empire' and she thought that it is more appropriate that she should be with him there. Octavian sighed and acknowledges his defeat and allowed her to come with him but before they even arrived at the palace, Anaya felt her water broke and Octavian quickly panicked. Anaya grabbed her stomach in pain as Octavian called the nearby guards to help him carry her to the Temple of Talos nearby. Once they arrived, Jora and Lortheim quickly went to work and told anyone to leave as they assist Anaya in her labor. But just as Octavian is about to leave, Anaya called him out.

"Octavian wait! Don't go… please." She pleaded

Octavian smiled at her as he sat by her side.

"Don't worry Anaya, I'll stay." He assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Anaya, I need you to push with all your might. It may take a while and it will be very painful but we need you to do your part so that the baby will survive." Lortheim instructed her.

Anaya nodded and she pushed. The feeling is excruciating. It feels like her entire body is racked with unbearable pain.

After a couple of hours, Anaya is extremely exhausted and was about to give up but Octavian kissed her head, held her hand in his and gave encouraged her to continue. Anaya smiled and with her newfound strength, she pushed again.

After some time, the baby managed to come out screaming. Jora cut the umbilical cord linking the baby to Anaya and wrapped it in a blanket. She presented the baby to the parents and smiled at them. "It's a girl." Jora grinned as Octavian and Anaya expression were filled with joy at the sight of their daughter. She had their hair color but when she opened her eyes they were blue, just like her father's.

Octavian smiled at Anaya as she held their child and asked her what will they name her.

Anaya thought hard and grinned. "Anna."

Octavian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're naming our child after your bloodthirsty friend?"

"What's so wrong about that? I'm pretty sure Anni will be happy that we named our child after her."

Octavian thought at what his daughter will look like if she grew up and he pictured a blood-thirsty woman similar to Anni except with black hair driving a greatsword into a dragon's skull. Octavian sighed and said "Alright but if she grew up having an affinity for greatswords and brutality, you know who to blame."

"Whatever knucklehead." Anaya replied as she smile when Anna started sleeping in her arms.

* * *

Half a dozen guards were stationed outside the Temple of Talos. Ulfric placed the guards at the temple to watch over Octavian and Anaya. Anaya told him that it is unnecessary but Ulfric insisted, saying it is the least he can do to help.

The guards were dutifully performing their duties when suddenly they noticed a couple of masked men with a strange serpentine insignia etched on their shield approach them without fear.

The guards drew their weapons and told them to stop and state their business. The men stopped and responded with a strange chant

"_Yggdra… Yggdra… Yggdra…"_

The guards were confused and a little bit creeped out but before they can force these men to go away, four of the guards dropped dead on the floor as three more people materialized out of nowhere and quickly slit their throats.

The remaining guards tried to attack but two more people appeared behind their backs and stabbed them behind their backs. A hooded woman appeared and teleported in the middle of the carnage. She smiled and began instructing the strange men.

"Kill them all. Be sure not to leave anyone their alive. I will stand here and prevent the traitors from stopping us." The woman commanded, her voice filled with malevolence.

The men nodded and as they began entering the temple, the woman's smile grew wider and she chillingly whispered "May Yggdra have mercy on your pathetic souls."


	34. The More the Merrier

The two hooded strangers arrived at the Temple of Talos and saw the bodies of the guards scattered around it.

The man snickered "Looks like they got here first."

As they tried to enter, a bolt of lightning hit rushed right at them but they dodged the attack and the female stranger threw a dagger at the woman who fired at them. The woman casted a defensive dome of magic around her and the dagger was deflected harmlessly off her. The woman laughed softly and said "You two are already too late. By now those two dragonborns and their child are already dead."

The man chuckled and he conjured a bound scythe. "You know that you and Crowley shouldn't underestimate them Juno."

Juno laughed and she took down her hood and revealed that she was short haired Imperial. "You know Roland, you and Zinaida would have become excellent disciples of the faith. But alas, you and her decide to turn your backs on Yggdra's truth and attempt to stop us from preaching her word to Tamriel by helping your fellow kind." Juno said sadly as she started to prepare another lightning bolt on her hand.

Roland motioned to Zinaida to go and she disappeared as she sprinted to the Temple.

Roland smiled from underneath his hood as Juno fired another bolt of lightning from her palms and he dodged and swung his bound scythe at her. Juno teleported away and summoned two flame atronachs and continued to fire bolts of lightning at him while her atronachs assisted her. Roland cleaved her two atronachs and quickly faced her and shouted.

**_"Golt Kren!"_**

The ground underneath Juno cracked and she fell offbalanced. Roland quickly rushed forward and impaled her chest with his bound scythe. Blood dripped from Juno's mouth as she laughed and rasped "You... will... never... stop us. You... will never... stop Yggdra. Crowley... will hunt... you all... down." Juno took one final gasp as she expired. Roland just unsummoned his bound scythe and went inside the temple to assist Zinaida.

* * *

Octavian slashed another one of the masked men that tried to kill him and he dodged an axe headed straight to his head. He quickly sidestepped and slashed at the man's throat, killing him as the blood spurted from the wound. Octavian turned and saw that there are still more of them and they are now trying to encircle them, their shields pointing their strange serpentine symbol at them. Anaya, Jora and Lortheim were behind his back while Jora continues to hold little Anna in her arms and trying to soothe her as Anna was bawling very loudly and was attracting the men's attention. Anaya was trying to support Octavian by shouting whenever possible. Anaya cursed that she has left her bow and gun at her house in Hjerim and now it seems she will pay the price for it.

"Anaya, get Anna, Jora and Lortheim out. I will try to take these clowns by myself." Octavian replied as he carefully watched the masked men's movements.

"But Octavian... "Anaya began

"No buts. You don't have your weapons with you and you just gave birth. I'll take these guys down don't worry." Octavian replied as he cut down a man who rushed at him with his dagger.

"But..."

"I said GO!" Octavian yelled as all of the men instantly charge and Octavian quickly shouted

**_"Su Grah Dun!"_**

Octavian charged into battle and began cleaving his enemies.

Anaya looked at Jora and Lortheim and said "Let's go." and they quickly tried to escape the temple. However they encountered a bunch of the masked men along the way blocking their path. The men drew their maces and prepared to attack them. Anaya took a deep breath and prepared to shout but someone else shouted before her.

**_"Yol Toor Shul!"_**

Fire enveloped the men's bodies as they screamed. A strange hooded woman appeared from out of the shadows and greeted them.

**"**Greetings dragonborn. I hope I am not too late." The woman said in a soothing voice as she lowered her hood and revealed she is a redguard.

"Zinaida Ravenloft. At your service." The woman introduced herself. Before Anaya could speak the woman quickly interrupted her.

"We need to leave this place quickly. Crowley already manage to dispatch the town guards and it will already be sunrise before Ulfric manages to know something is wrong."

"But Octavian..."

"Don't worry about your husband. Roland probably killed the bitch outside the entrance so he is probably helping your husband by now."

Anaya looked at the redguard's face. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were of a yellow color. Anaya noticed that the redguard's shoulderpad has the same serpentine symbol as the men who are attacking them.

"That symbol... you are one of them."

Zinaida looked at her in confusion and noticed that she saw the symbol on her armor. "Oh that? Don't worry. We are not with those guys anymore. We work for our own now."

Anaya tensed and asked "How do we know we can trust you?"

Zinaida chuckled softly and replied "Because we are the same as you two. We are both dragonborn. Now lets get out of here already before more trouble shows up."

* * *

**New shout Earth Crack. Golt Kren means ground break respectively. causes the earth to crack to disbalance your enemies. The third word will be vaaz which will cause a gigantic crack to swallow your enemies.**


	35. Meeting Crowley

Octavian stabbed the last masked man in front of him with Dawnbreaker and he heard a gasp as the man expired. Octavian sheathe his sword but another masked man appeared out of nowhere and restrained him and placed a dagger on his neck.

"Hannibal Crowley sends his regards." The man rasped as he tried to plunge his dagger into Octavian's neck but before he can do that he heard someone shout.

**_"Zuun Haal Viik!"_**

The dagger flew out of his hands and Octavian quickly elbowed the man and stabbed him in the gut.

Octavian turn to see who saved him and saw a short haired male nord wearing a strange faded green armor smiling at him.

"How you doing?." The man replied casually.

* * *

Jora and Lortheim left to warn Ulfric about the danger at hand while Anaya and Zinaida went to Hjerim along with Anna whom Anaya was carefully carrying with her to retrieve Anaya's weapons and to drop off Anna into Calder's care for a while she takes care of any assassins lingering in Windhelm. But when they arrived at Hjerim, they saw that someone is waiting for them there already. A man in green and black daedric armor was standing in their way with Calder knocked out cold on the ground near him. The man's mask stared at them coldly, its serpentine features obscuring any expressions. The man held out Anaya's gun and said "Looking for this?" before snapping it in half with his knee.

Anaya cursed while Zinaida drew her two daedric daggers. "So you're still pretty much of a prick huh Crowley?"

Crowley chuckled and said "I knew you two will come here to get her weapons and drop off the child so I just waited for you two to arrive while I have a little chat with your housecarl. Don't worry. I just punched him out. He won't be waking up for a while."

Zinaida looked at Anaya and said "Anaya, try to find and see if you got anymore weapons left in your house. I'll deal with this bastard myself."

Anaya nodded as she sprint to her house while she is carrying her daughter in her arms. Crowley tried to stop her but Zinaida threw a dagger at his feet and he stopped.

"I think I'm your opponent at this moment." Zinaida casually replied as Crowley said nothing and he conjured two bound swords to fight her.

Zinaida teleported and she appeared behind his back and tried to stab him but Crowley intercepted her attack and kicked her away. Zinaida quickly threw three throwing knives at him but Crowley spun his blades and deflected her knives. Crowley quickly tried to rush her but Zinaida threw something at the ground and a huge flash of light blinded Crowley and when he opened his eyes, Zinaida was gone. Crowley felt someone behind his back and instinctively swung at the person behind his back. Zinaida backflipped away and threw a couple of knives at Crowley which buried themselves at his shoulder. Before he can respond, Zinaida quickly shouted.

**_"Fus Ro Dah!"_**

Crowley was blown away and Zinaida looked at him with amusement forming on her face. Crowley was standing up, his armor starting to show cracks at the surface.

"I have to admit Zinaida. You are still quite good at this." Crowley admitted as he finally managed to stand up.

"You know you can't beat me yourself Crowley. You trained me yourself." Zinaida said softly

Crowley chuckled and said "I know Zinaida so thats why I'm gonna let you fight yourself." He took a deep breath and shouted

**_"Vul Fiik!"_**

A shadowy figure materialized out of nowhere and drew its shadowy daggers. Crowley stood and watch as the shadowy figure and Zinaida clashed at each other. Zinaida attempted to stab the creature but the creature backflipped and threw a spectral dagger at her. Zinaida quickly dodged the ghostly dagger and shouted

**_"Fus Ro Dah!"_**

The creature was blown off and Zinaida teleported to it and tried to bring her daggers to it but the creature quickly rolled away and shouted

**_"Fus Ro Dah!"_**

Zinaida was blown off and as she tried to get up, the creature teleported behind her and placed a shadowy dagger by her neck.

Crowley laughed and said "The shout I did summons a perfect spectral clone of the opponent. Not only does the clone know your moves, it also knows any shout that you have and it can utilize those shouts against you."

Zinaida tensed as the clone placed the dagger even closer.

"Well, I have to wrap this up quick Zinaida. I have to kill those other dragonborns too. Its too bad that I will have to kill you now. You and Roland are such a big disappointment to me." Crowley casually explained as the clone raised the dagger. But before it can do it, the clone tensed and dropped down to the ground as an arrow was jutting out of its back. Crowley was surprised as he saw Anaya standing with her Nightingale bow at her hands. Before Crowley could react, he heard a person shout.

_**"Qo Bah Su!"**_

The Lightning Breath Shout scored a direct hit and sent him flying. Crowley stood up and saw Roland and Octavian arriving with a dozen stormcloak soldiers with them. Crowley snarled as everyone drew their weapons.

"Give it up already Crowley. You know you can't win." Roland said casually as Anaya prepared to fire another arrow straight at Crowley.

Crowley stared at the crowd and sneered before he teleported away. Ralof told everyone to secure the place and attend the wounded while Anni talked to Anaya and Octavian about what happened. Roland rushed to his companion and asked if she is okay to which Zinaida replied with a nod.

Octavian and Anaya approached the two strange new dragonborns and asked "Looks like you two have some explaining to do to us right?"

* * *

**Vul Fiik (Dark mirror shout) summons a perfect spectral clone of the opponent that knows every move it has and even has the same weapons as the enemy. Vul Fiik means dark mirror respectively. the third word is still a secret.**


	36. Roland and Zinaida

Anaya poured a glass of Alto wine for Zinaida and a mug of mead for Roland as they listened to their tale in the living room of Anaya's home of Hjerim while little Anna continued sleeping in her crib.

"So... Where do you want us to start?" Roland asked as he took a sip.

"How about you tell us everything about you guys." Octavian suggested.

Roland took another sip as he began. "Well, me and Zinaida both lost our parents during a bandit raid on our village. The bandits took us along with them thinking they could sell us for a price. However when they are about to sell us to someone,we panicked and we tried to escape."

Octavian nodded and told him to continue.

"The bandits caught us again and almost beat us to death however something happened." Roland stopped abruptly and Zinaida continued for him.

"One of the bandits thought that it would be fun to take advantage of me but as he was trying to force himself into me, I shouted something and saw him burning and screaming to everyone that he is on fire. The man beating Roland was suddenly sent flying by an unseen force that Roland summoned and the bandits were now drawing their blades to finish us off. But before they could kill us, their would-be customer appeared and killed them all with a flick of his blade."

Roland continued for her. "The man looked at us and we thought that he is going to kill us too but his aura, even though his serpentine mask was obscuring any of his features we know he is smiling at us. He then spoke to us in a calming voice that 'everything will be alright.' That man adopted us and trained us to perfection where he helped us master our abilities to perform things we never thought we could. He became sort of a father figure to us though we never really called him our father anyway. He then introduced us to his cult, Yggdra which preaches the words of its eponymous deity Yggdra, goddess of strife and discord however she isn't really famous or well-known throughout Tamriel given her sphere of influence."

Anaya nodded in understanding and asked what is the man's name.

Zinaida's expression dropped and her voice became more sadder. "The man you saw who attacked us last night was the man who raised us like his children."

Octavian tried to remember the name the cultist said when he held a dagger on to his neck. "Hannibal Crowley."

Zinaida nodded as her expression became even more forlorn as she told their story. "Crowley groomed us into excellent followers of his faith and we almost obeyed him without question but however something happened that made us see the man that he truly is."

Roland took his turn as he drank his mead."We passed by the cult's great hall and saw him talking to High Priestess Celeritas, one of the main leaders of the faith and we heard how he actually ordered the bandits to sack our village in order to find us. Appearantly, Celeritas saw a vision telling Crowley where to find two young dragonborns, us and he payed those bandits to sack and cart away all the children from the village. Me and Zinaida were especially horrified to find out that the man whom we looked up as a father was actually the very man who murdered our real families. We couldn't move and we continued to listen to their conversation. We heard that they mentioned something about planning to break the Treaty of Whiterun by causing the Imperials to attack the Stormcloaks but we didn't quite hear how they will do it. We also heard them mentioning two dragonborns who are about to have a child and Crowley says that they will ruin his plans so he planned to find and kill them and their child as soon as it is born."

Anaya stared in horror at what she has just heard. "You mean... he was planning on killing us and our daughter?"

Roland nodded in confirmation. "Yep. So when we heard that, we tried to escape but Crowley saw us. He figures we heard everything he said and decides to kill us, saying it will be a waste of resources but he cannot allow us to live as we will endanger his plans. We manage to fight him and most of the cult off and escape. We tried to find where you two are in order to stop Crowley from attempting to harm you in any kind of way and luckily we managed to eavesdrop on the conversation of two Companions at Whiterun, saying that you are about to give birth in Windhelm and the rest is history."

Anaya pondered on a thought and asked "Wait, I thought I saw Crowley do a shout or something. Does that mean he is one too?"

Zinaida nodded. "Yes. Crowley is dragonborn too. He taught us how to use most of the shouts we know. He is the one who trained us to perfection."

Octavian sighed "So that means we have another insane omnicidal dragonborn to deal with again. Go figure."

Anaya nodded. "We need to stop this madman from fulfilling his plans. Zinaida, is there anything you can remember about him mentioning any certain place?"

Zinaida placed her finger on her lips. "Hmmm... I think he mentioned something about a 'big surprise' in Dawnstar. He may be planning his first strike there."

"Dawnstar? What would Crowley want with Dawnstar?" Octavian asked

"I think maybe its because Dawnstar is one of the few stormcloak territories that are near Imperial controlled land. It would make sense if Crowley is going to frame the Empire for breaking the truce he would attack Dawnstar first." Zinaida replied

Octavian started pacing back and forth. "Well we need to leave for Dawnstar then before Crowley manages to put his plan into action."

"Wait Octavian. If we are going to Dawnstar right now, we need to leave your child somewhere safe first. Crowley might try to take her while we are busy traveling to Dawnstar together. Your wife's housecarl surely can't protect her by themselves." Roland pointed out.

"You're right. But who could..." Octavian began

"I know someone who could watch over her." Anni interrupted

"Really Anni? Who?" Octavian asked

Anni grinned "Me."

Zinaida looked at her skeptically. "We may appreciate your offer but this is a serious situation."

"Alright you're hired." Anaya said casually.

Roland looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure you're okay there? You're friend may be strong but she surely doesn't stand a cha... "

Roland didn't manage to finish his sentence as Anni gave him a powerful punch and knocked him out cold. Zinaida looked at her with surprise as Anni cracked her knuckles and muttered. "Men..."

Octavian whispered to Anaya's ear. "Remind me never to piss her off."


	37. A Gift from a Friend

Octavian and Anaya prepared their supplies for the journey to Dawnstar while Zinaida continues to watch over Roland who was still unconscious from Anni's punch. Anaya entrusted Anna to Anni and Ralof who promised her that they will protect her and take good care of her while she and Octavian are traveling to Dawnstar. Anaya gave a kiss to her daughter before leaving her to her friend. As she is packing her potions and supplies, Anaya saw the broken remains of her Jurard Mk1 lying on her table. She sighed as she caressed its broken barrel. She loved that so much gun as it was a gift to her from Sorine and Nicollete and its manage to help her out of many sticky situations and now its gone. As Anaya was reminiscing about her broken weapon, she heard a couple of knocks coming from the door. Anaya opened it and saw Nicollete standing at the door with a huge grin on her face and a strange object wrapped up and strapped to her back.

"Nicollete!"

"Hey Anaya how's it going?" Nicollete greeted.

Anaya hugged her friend and ask what she is doing here in Windhelm.

Nicollete's grin grew even wider. "Me and Aunt Sorine managed to find more dwemer blueprints at Castle Volkihar's library. Its amazing how much information Harkon and his court managed to horde over their entire undead lives. Anyway me and Aunt Sorine managed to derive and create several new models from the original as well as upgrade the current old models. You should have seen the look on those vampires' faces when we demonstrated the Black Muspell G3 against them. We literally shredded them to bits with its firepower. Anyway we managed to mass-produce several pistols and rifles to the Dawnguard but a large scale mass-production requires more gold so Aunt Sorine thinks that if you go around using one of our weapons, the jarls or some big businessmen will take interest in it."

"But Nicollete, someone just snapped my gun in half recently." Anaya explained as Nicollete's smile dropped and her expression was replaced with rage.

"What! Who snapped your gun Anaya?! I'll kill that son of a bitch! Doesn't he know that someone placed quite an effort in making that gun?! I'll kill him!" Nicollete angrily ranted.

Anaya tried to calm her down and Nicollete manage to control herself and began breathing out more slowly. "Sorry about that Anaya. I'm just a little pissed off that someone broke the gift that me and Aunt Sorine gave to you. We made quite an effort to create that for you. Anyway don't worry cause I got another gift for you."

Nicollete unwrapped her gift to her and showed it to Anaya. Anaya saw that Nicollete was holding out a brand new gun to her. Anaya was speechless as she reached out and caressed her new gift. The barrel was more longer while the scope was designed to look like a hawk diving down screaming for its prey. The stock is more sleek than ever before. As Anaya gazed in amazement, Nicollete explained her new weapon to her.

"Like it Anaya? Its called the Jurard Mk2. Its range, capabilities, accuracy and ammo count has been increased dramatically to further improve your combat prowess. It's range has been increased from 1500 yards to 1800 yards while its ammo count is now capable of firing 24 shots before reloading and the scope is now enchanted with a special night vision enchantment and its current accuracy enchantment was further increased allowing you to even pick off enemies hiding in the mist or shadows."

Anaya hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks Nicollete."

"Don't mention it Anaya. Now I better get going. Aunt Sorine is planning on creating a new type of crossbow by combining her crossbow mechanics with the blueprints for the Black Muspell G1 and I have to get a look at that. Anyway take care of yourself and your new gun."

"Don't worry Nicollete, I will. I hope we meet again"

Nicolette smiled at her and she began happily journeying back to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

Roland woke up a few minutes later and asked what happened.

"Oh Anni just knocked you out cold for a couple of hours." Anaya casually replied as Roland rubbed the aching side of his head.

"I didn't know your friend had such a mean punch in her." Roland glumly said.

"I told you that you shouldn't underestimate her."

"I know, I know. Remind me to be more cautious around her."

Zinaida walked by and noticed that Roland's awake. "Oh good your awake. We'll be leaving for Dawnstar in an hour. I've packed your stuff already while you are knocked out so you don't need to worry about that."

Roland grumbled something about Anni in a mix of draconic and english and Zinaida chuckled as she heard the words 'jerk' and 'vekah'.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blue Palace, General Tullius was speaking with the captain of the guard about training some new recruits when suddenly an Imperial soldier approached them and said that he wished to speak with the general. Tullius dismissed the captain and asked the soldier what he wants.

The man smiled, and said "Oh nothing general. I just want you to obey me! **_Gol Hah_**!"

Tullius dropped to his knees and clutched his head in pain then stopped and stood up again, a dreamy look on his face.

"What do you want me to do master?" Tullius asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Hannibal Crowley grinned under his helm in amusement and said "Prepare a small group of men and send them to Dawnstar. We are going to give the stormcloaks a surprise they will never expect."

Tullius nodded and he walked down the hall.

_Pretty soon, Skyrim will be plunged into chaos once more and there's nothing you dragonborns can do about it._

Crowley chuckled and left the Blue Palace before anybody can notice him.


	38. Confirmation of Fears

Octavian and Anaya summoned Odahviing and Vulthuryol respectively in order to get to Dawnstar much more faster While Roland and Zinaida decided to ride separately with Anaya and Octavian respectively in order to get to know them much better. Octavian protested but Anaya told him that it would be a great way to personally know each other. Octavian grumbled but eventually he agrees and he jumped on Odahviing's back with Zinaida behind him while Anaya rode Vulthuryol with Roland.

Odahviing and Vulthuryol took off into the skies while Octavian gave Roland a dirty look as they head of to Dawnstar.

* * *

Octavian continued to glare at Roland while their dragons are flying them to their destination.

Roland is starting to get unnerved at Octavian glaring at him when suddenly Anaya spoke up.

"Are you okay Roland?." Anaya asked

"I'm not sure if I should be talking with you right now Anaya, I think your husband might skin me alive."

Anaya giggled. "Don't worry, Octavian maybe overprotective of me but he won't skin you alive..."

Roland breathed out a sigh of relief but Anaya wasn't finish yet.

"...he'll just feed you to Odahviing."

Roland looked at her in surprise and fear and Vulthuryol chuckled along with Anaya.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding." Anaya snickered as the color returned to Roland's face.

Anaya noticed Zinaida behind Octavian talking to him and she had an idea.

"So... is she your girlfriend?" Anaya asked casually

Roland sputtered and Anaya noticed him turning a little bit red. "Wha... What? No, Zinaida's more of my little sister. She's the only family I have left after learning Crowley was the one who razed our village to the ground."

"So you don't like her then?" Anaya asked smugly

Roland's face turned even more red after that. "It's not like that. I love her as a sister or friend but that's just it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Anaya raised her eyebrows in response. "Right. You know Roland, Zinaida may not tell you about this personally but I think she likes you."

"What? No, Zinaida can't possibly feel that way to me. We basically grew up with each other."

Anaya snickered. "That's even more of a reason for her to like you."

Roland sighed in exasperation. "Please lets not talk about the subject anymore."

"Whatever you say lover boy." Anaya playfully teased as Roland sighed again when suddenly his nose twitched and he started sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that Anaya? Something's burning."

Anaya sniffed the air and she noticed it too. "You're right but Odahviing and Vulthuryol are not breathing fire or anything. What could possibl-"

Anaya stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the city of Dawnstar burning and up in flames as three trebuchets were continuously sending burning rocks at the city.

"We're too late." Anaya said in fear

* * *

Dawnstar was completely up in flames as Odahviing and Vulthuryol hovered above the burning city. The White Hall, the pier, the inn, the shops and even the barracks are all on fire. Anaya noticed several hold guards battling with an entire squad of Imperial soldiers and she called for Octavian's attention.

"Octavian! I need you, Zinaida and Odahviing to destroy those siege weapons to stop them from assaulting the city any longer. Meanwhile me, Vulthuryol and Roland will assist the town guards in defending the city."

Octavian nodded as he, Zinaida and Odahviing flew to attack the enemies' siege weapons.

* * *

Vulthuryol roared as he shouted Fire Breath on the invading Imperial forces who all scream as the fire eats at their skin while Anaya continued to snipe the Imperials from Vulthuryol's back by using her new Jurard Mk2. Anaya was amazed when she fired her gun at an Imperial soldier who raised his shield at her direction and the bullet penetrated his shield as though it was made out of paper and the Imperial dropped dead. Roland jumped out of Vulthuryol's back and quickly shouted before he hits the ground.

**_"Tiid Klo Ul!"_**

Time slowed down as Roland slowly descended to the ground and he quickly shouted again before the effects of Slow Time disappeared.

**_"Liss Slen Nus!"_**

A giant ice block appeared and Roland safely landed on it with no injuries. He conjured his bound scythe and quickly began cleaving through the enemy. An Imperial soldier tried slash him but Roland side-stepped and impaled the soldier on his bound scythe. A couple of Imperials tried to rush him but Roland swung his scythe at them, causing the Imperial stuck on his scythe to crash into his buddies. An archer tried to fire at him but Anaya shot the archer first causing him to drop to the ground dead, his blood flowing through the hole on his head.

Roland looked at Anaya and thanked her for her save.

"Don't mention it! Now lets go drive them out before anymore casualties occur!" Anaya yelled back at him as she continued sniping the enemy through her scope from Vulthryol's back while Vulthuryol started shouting Frost Breath at a group of Imperials that were fighting the town guard and Roland assisted them by shouting.

**_"Mid Vur Shaan!"_**

The town guards were revitalized by the Battle Fury shout and began fighting with renewed vigor and ferocity. As Anaya fired another shot at an Imperial soldier who's head blew up from Anaya's well-placed shot, she hopes that Octavian and Zinaida were okay as the battle quickly starts to turn in their favor.

* * *

"Odah dodge!" Octavian screamed as Odahviing narrowly dodged a burning rock that was threatening to flatten them. The enemy forces quickly aimed the trebuchets and their archers at Odahviing as he started approaching them from Dawnstar and Odahviing quickly tried to maneuver out of the way.

"Don't worry I got this." Zinaida casually said as she started to stand up from Odahviing. Octavian looked at her in surprise and confusion and asked what she is doing.

Zinaida smiled and said "A plan."

Zinaida jumped off Odahviing and before she hits the ground, she teleported away.

Octavian tried to find her as he steered Odahviing away from the projectiles and noticed that she teleported directly at the soldiers who are operating the trebuchets.

Zinaida quickly stabbed a soldier in the neck as she materialized behind his back and she quickly threw a couple of throwing knives at a soldier that was trying to stab her with his sword. The Imperial dropped dead as the throwing knives buried themselves in his head. Another soldier tried to slash her but Zinaida teleported away and materialized behind his back. She grabbed the Imperial's head and with one quick motion, she stabbed his neck. Zinaida released the Imperial and watched as he bled to his death. Zinaida then noticed that she is surrounded and the Imperials are now encircling her carefully.

"Give up now! We got you surrounded and outnumbered!" The Imperial captain barked at her but Zinaida just smiled and shouted

**_"Tiid Klo Ul!"_**

Time slowed down and Zinaida quickly began tossing her knives at the three nearest soldiers who are encircling her. The soldiers began dropping like flies and before the shout ended Zinaida quickly shouted again.

**_"Su Grah Dun!"_**

The Elemental Fury shout further boosted her speed and Zinaida quickly began cutting her opponents down so fast, she appeared like a blur before her enemies. After the Slow Time shout ended, the Imperial captain saw that she had killed all of his troops in the blink of an eye.

Zinaida chuckled and said "Now who's outnumbering who?"


	39. Hatred and Loyalty

The Imperial captain growled at her but before he could attack her, Odahviing roared as he blasted the trebuchets with Fire Breath, scattering the Imperial troops as they run for their lives. The captain tried to rally them but Zinaida quickly teleported behind his back and placed her dagger on his throat. Odahviing landed and Octavian quickly dismounted him as he approached the captain being held by Zinaida.

Octavian glared angrily at him and said in equally calm yet angry voice "Explain this. Now!"

The captain sweated as Zinaida placed her dagger even closer. Most of the Imperial soldiers were already running away for their lives or dead. Octavian's patience was already beginning to wane and Zinaida chuckled and whispered behind the captain's ear.

"I think you should explain this attack to him if you want to live..."

The captain gulped, an act that was hard to do since he has a dagger on his throat.

"General Tullius just ordered us to attack and lay siege to Dawnstar. Legate Rikke protested against Tullius' orders saying that he will plunge Skyrim into civil war again but the General just charged her with treason and insubordination and had her locked up in Solitude's dungeons."

"Did Tullius ordered this attack personally?" Octavian asked, eyes glaring at the captain murderously.

"Yes. Please let me go. Please. I was just following orders" The captain pleaded

Octavian glared at him and he just nodded at Zinaida who smiled and slit the captain's throat.

The captain gurgled as the blood spurted from the wound on his neck and Zinaida let him go and watch as he stained the grass with his blood.

* * *

"Come back here I'm not done with you yet!" Roland shouted as he stabbed the ground with his bound scythe and sent a powerful wave of purple energy hurtling to a group of Imperial soldiers who are trying to escape. The energy wave caught them and exploded, sending them flying in all directions. Another group of soldiers tried to escape and Roland tried to go after them but Anaya stopped him.

"Roland just let them go for a while. We need to put out these fires first before they get any worse." Anaya said to him as Roland grumbled for a while before saying "Fine. Lets put out those fires first but after that we need to sort out what the fuck is happening around here."

Anaya nodded as she and Roland began helping the guards with extinguishing the blazes that are burning throughout the city by shouting Frost Breath while Vulthuryol assisted them by flying over the city and shouting Frost Breath too at the fires. They know they can't use the Storm Call shout as its lightning bolts might struck any innocent bystander nearby.

Octavian and Zinaida arrived a few moments later and began helping them extinguish the fires and after an hour or so, the fires were fully extinguished.

Anaya was fully exhausted and she kneeled down on the ground to regain her strength. Roland asked her if she is okay and Anaya replied with a nod. A stormcloak is approaching them, along with Jarl Skald the Elder and his housecarl Jod.

Anaya and Roland bowed and greeted the approaching Jarl. "Jarl Skald, its an honor."

Jarl Skald just snorted at them "I told you that treaty with the Empire won't work."

Anaya took a step back but she quickly regained her composure. "My Jarl there has to be an explana-"

Jarl Skald immediately interrupted her by shouting angrily at her. "Explanation?! Can't you see what has happened around you? I told you all before that the Empire can't be trusted and now those backstabbing bastards have attacked my city."

Anaya's expression dropped but before she can say anything else, she heard Octavian calling her from behind.

Jarl Skald saw Octavian approaching and his face immediately flared up in anger at him.

"You! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you and that traitorous Empire at that peace treaty. It is your fault that Dawnstar was attacked! Guards!"

The town guards began drawing their weapons but Zinaida quickly shouted.

**_"Kaan!"_**

The guards stopped as a feeling of calmness and peace washed over them and Roland quickly yelled. "Would everyone just stop trying kill someone please! Can't you people see that this hatred is tearing all of us apart!"

Anaya quickly stepped between Octavian and the stormcloaks and calmly placed herself between them eyes full of conviction. "Please my Jarl, lets not shed anymore blood today. We may not know why the Empire attacked Dawnstar today but I promise you on my word that my husband has nothing to do with this attack whatsoever. He and I both swore to keep the peace between the two factions in harmony with each other and neither of us has any intention or desire to break the pact that we had made. However if you insist on trying to hurt even a single hair on that knucklehead's thick skull then I will have no choice..."

Anaya quickly whips out her gun and pointed it at the guards direction "...but to kill you all."

"Anaya..." Octavian faltered as Roland summoned his bound scythe and Zinaida drew out her twin daggers as the shout finally wore off and the guards began drawing their own weapons however Skald raised his own hand and yelled "Stop!".

The guards began sheathing their weapons as Skald looked at Anaya with resentment and said "Dragonborn, I will not kill or imprison your husband and there will be no further blood spilt for today for I still trust you and your word but know this, if he has anything to do with this treacherous attack then I will personally execute both of you myself. I will not give any mercy to any backstabbing Imperial sympathizer._"_

Skald turned his gaze at Octavian and looked at him in disgust. "And you! You are now forbidden from even entering Dawnstar for as long as I live. Begone now before I had your head on a spike." Skald spat as he left along with the guards and his housecarl.

Roland unsummoned his scythe and Zinaida sheathe her daggers as they approach Anaya who was hugging Octavian tightly.

Anaya released him from her hold and Octavian looked at her with love and pride. "That was a pretty brave thing you did back there, defending me from Skald back there even though it may harm your reputation with the stormcloaks."

Anaya smiled at him and said "You are more important to me than my reputation knucklehead."

Octavian smiled back at her in return. "You are important to me too."

Octavian kissed her passionately on the lips while Roland and Zinaida continued to watch them with interest. Roland sighed in boredom while Zinaida snickered as the two continued to ignore their two friends.


	40. Conversations, Conversations

**Hey guys this is my longest chapter yet. From then on chapters after this will be alot longer then before unless they are filler chapters but until then enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" Zinaida asked in concern

"Don't worry Zinaida. I'm still an Imperial Legate and I have the right to know why Tullius ordered that damn attack on Dawnstar. Besides, me and Roland can easily break out of Solitude should the need arises." Octavian answered nonchalantly

Octavian and Roland are planning to visit Solitude and find out why Tullius ordered the attack on Dawnstar meanwhile Anaya and Zinaida will visit Windhelm to find out about what Ulfric will be planning as he would have surely heard about the attack on Dawnstar recently and Anaya hoped that she can stop Ulfric from doing anything rash like retaliating in return.

"So you think Crowley has anything to do with this?" Octavian asked Roland as he is packing their supplies.

"Obviously yes. This attack has Yggdra written all over it." Roland casually replied.

"I wonder how did Crowley managed to get Tullius to attack Dawnstar?" Zinaida pondered.

"I don't know but whatever Crowley did can't possibly mean well for us." Roland muttered

* * *

"General Tullius! I want you to explain to me why you attacked Dawnstar despite the treaty we have with the stormcloaks!" Jarl Elisef demanded as General Tullius stared blankly at her.

Jarl Elisef has heard about the Imperial attack on Dawnstar and she knew that Ulfric will retaliate immediately once he hears about the treacherous attack. Elisef was also seething with rage as the attack had been ordered without her consent and now it seems Skyrim will be plunged into a second civil war.

"General! I demand an explanation for this!" Elisef angrily demanded again as Tullius continued to stare at her blankly.

Suddenly a strange masked man in green and black armor entered the throne room, accompanied by two other masked men and a hooded woman in strange green robes.

"Who are you people? What is your business here?" Falk Firebeard asked suspiciously of them.

The masked man chuckled softly, his mask's serpentine features obscuring his true intentions while the hooded woman smiled and said softly. "Don't worry. We are just here to spread her word."

* * *

A few hours later, Odahviing landed on the Blue Palace's courtyard without much resistance from the guards who didn't even bat an eye when they saw Odahaviing landing and Octavian and Roland quickly dismounted him.

"Odahviing, we need you to stay here and wait for us for a while. I have a bad feeling something bad will happen." Octavian commanded

"I understand Dovahkiin. I will wait for you and your fahdon here. Just be careful with yourself Dovahikiin" Odahviing said

Roland sighed and looked at Octavian uninterestedly. "Well, lets go have a little chat with the general shall we?"

Octavian and Roland entered the Blue Palace but what they didn't notice was the blank and expressionless faces of the guards who are softly chanting a strange, dark mantra.

"_Yggdra... Yggdra... Yggdra... " _

* * *

_"_Anaya, you know I can't grant your request. The empire has attacked Dawnstar and everyone of my subjects has expected me to retali-"

"But Ulfric you don't understand! This is all just a frame-up!" Anaya interrupted

"Frame-up? What do you mean?" Ulfric asked

Zinaida began explaining to Ulfric. "My jarl, we believe that a cult named Yggdra is the one who is behind the attack on Dawnstar. We believe that they somehow influenced the attack but we don't know how they did it."

Ulfric furrowed his brows. "You do realize that you are going to need some proof in order to prove your explanations right?"

Anaya sighed. "I know Ulfric but I'm not saying that you should not do anything about it. I'm just saying that you should give us some time to gather some evidence in order to prove to you that the empire was just manipulated in doing it."

"Anaya, I can't gra-" Ulfric began but Anaya quickly interrupted him again

"Please Ulfric. I beg you please. I'm not asking for a long time. Just a week then after that you are free to do anything that you wished."

Ulfric stared at her directly in the eyes but Anaya kept her ground, staring back at him with further strength and conviction.

Ulfric finally gave up and sighed "Alright Anaya. I'll give you and your friends a week to settle this but if this matter is not resolved when the appointed time comes then I will personally settle with this problem myself."

Anaya smiled "Thank you Ulfric. It means so much to me."

Ulfric smiled back at her too. "It's the least I can do to repay your loyalty and... your love for me Anaya."

Zinaida noticed Anaya blushing before she thanked the jarl and bade him farewell before leaving the palace to visit Anni and check how Anna is faring with her friend but before that they decided to stop at Candlehearth to grab a little drink before they go.

As Anaya and Zinaida began leaving the Palace of the Kings, Zinaida asked Anaya a question.

"You still love him don't you?" Zinaida asked softly

Anaya sighed "Once but not anymore."

Zinaida raised her eyebrows. "Is it because of Ulfric's racism?"

Anaya expression didn't change as they continue down the steps of the palace. "Partly yes but there is more to that. Don't get me wrong. Ulfric is a great man, strong to his ideals and convictions but there is just something in him that I felt was missing and because of that I felt that our relationship has a huge hole in it."

They entered the inn and Anaya ordered a couple of drinks from the bar owner.

Zinaida tooked a sip from her mug of mead and looked at her interestedly and asked "So how did you and Octavian get to even like each other?"

Anaya laughed and said "Well, it's a bit of a complicated story. Me and Octavian were both at Helgen awaiting execution before Alduin comes roaring by and saves the day by interrupting our execution."

Zinaida snickered "Kinda ironic. The World Eater actually saving the lives of the very people who will kill him."

Anaya giggled "I know. Anyway, we manage to escape Helgen with Hadvar and Ralof's help and we arrived at Riverwood in order to gather some supplies before leaving for Whiterun to ask Jarl Balgruuf to send additional guards to help protect the town. On the way we met the Companions who are fighting a giant at Pelagia Farm. We helped them kill the giant though Octavian was pretty much annoyed that me and Aela used him as a distraction in order to divert the giant's attention away from us."

Zinaida snickered again as Anaya continued her tale. "Anyway, they invited us to join the Companions at Whiterun. Octavian seemed enthusiastic about it though I politely declined their offer as the life of a Companion just doesn't seem to fit my style. Eventually, we managed to arrive at Whiterun and warn Balgruuf about the dragons. We were then sent into some draugr infested crypt to retrieve a dragonstone for the jarl's court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire but when we arrived back we were quickly ordered by Balgruuf to kill the two dragons that are attacking Whiterun. It was a difficult fight but we managed to slay the two dragons but then the dragons' bodies began to burn and me and Octavian quickly absorbed their souls and it is by this time the guards' jaws dropped open very wide and told us that we are dragonborn and that they are surprised that are even two dragonborns existing at the same time."

"Don't you even wonder about the possibilities that there are other dragonborns besides you two? I mean me and Roland knew that there are other dragonborns besides us and Crowley."

"Well we kinda asked the Greybeards about that possibility and they only gave us a vague answer for that. Anyway speaking about the Greybeards, the called us by practically causing all of Skyrim to shake and hear their voice."

"Oh that shaking was caused by them? Who knew the Greybeards actually caused all that ruckus." Zinaida casually said

"You and Roland heard their call too? Why didn't you come to High Hrothgar then?" Anaya asked

"Me and Roland were still serving Crowley by then and he told us that the sound is nothing to worry or heed about though me and Roland prefer to think otherwise."

Anaya nodded as she drank from her mug and she continued her tale. "Anyways me and Octavian went to High Hrothgar to train under the Greybeards. After our training, they gave us a task to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb but when we got to its location we saw that somebody already took it and left a note saying that the person wants us to meet him or her at The Sleeping Giant Inn. When we arrived there, the person who took the horn introduced herself as Delphine, a Blades Agent. She told us that Blades are servants of the dragonborn but I kinda suspect that she wants it to be the other way around. Anyway she gave us the horn back and told us she wants proof that we are dragonborns so she asked us to meet her at a dragon burial site in Kynesgrove. There we discovered that the dragons are being resurrected by Alduin himself and when he saw us, he ordered his newly-risen mooks to kill us while he runs away like a coward. By this time Delphine saw the proof that she needed and we asked her what she is planning to do know and she told us that will try to gather information first before contacting us again."

Zinaida took another sip of mead and asked "So what happened after that?"

"Well, me and Octavian went our separate ways. At that time we still consider each other as friends. Octavian went on to become Harbinger of the Companions while I became guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. Eventually, we ended up joining on the opposite sides of the war. I joined the stormcloaks while Octavian joined the Imperial army. Eventually, we meet each other again when we tried to retrieve the Jagged Crown in Korvanjund. Octavian was furious when he discovered that I joined the other side and promptly tried to kill me but Anni just beat him up before he can even get near me and I have to stop her from potentially killing Octavian. We managed to retrieve the crown and Ulfric was practically pleased with my success. By this time I was developing a relation with him. Me and Octavian faced each other multiple times at the civil war but the battle that really stood up was the second assault on Whiterun."

"Second assault?" Zinaida asked

"Well, our first attack on Whiterun failed and Ulfric got really disappointed at me and he was extremely pissed off that he lost the battle so he ordered another assault on Whiterun. When the battle began, men from both sides charged at each other but everyone stopped when we heard several roars echoing in the sky and we saw about a dozen dragons appearing from out of the sky and began decimating both sides. Me and Octavian looked at each other and we agreed to put aside our differences for a while and we rallied our respective sides to fight the attacking dragons. We even watched each others backs to ensure that the other is safe. But during that battle, Luca took this opportunity to catch me offguard and she managed to stab me in the heart. Anni and Octavian saw what happened and Anni turned berserk and she literally ripped the dragon standing in front of her to pieces and she quickly rushed at Luca to impale her on Goliath's blade however Luca quickly teleported away before she gets skewered by Anni's greatsword. Octavian and Anni then tried to heal the wound on my chest but eventually I died. Luckily Octavian saved my life by using a special shout that manages to resurrect me back from the dead. I can't really thank him enough for saving my life back there and I think because of that my feelings for him began to develop. After that battle, Tullius and Ulfric saw that their civil war is pointless as it is just making Skyrim weak and divided so they decided to make peace in order to keep Skyrim safe from the dragons and the Thalmor. The peace led to me and Octavian cooperating with each other. Eventually, we grew to like each other even more. When we are finally battling Alduin at Sovngarde, Octavian proposed to me there and the rest is history."

"He proposed to you in Sovngarde while you two are fighting for your lives?" Zinaida asked incredulously

Anaya snickered "You wouldn't think that knucklehead would have chosen a more appropriate timing but yes and I accepted it without much hesitation."

"Don't you think it is because of the adrenaline rushing in your veins that you even agreed to his proposal?" Zinaida asked

Anaya shrugged "Maybe but as you can see, I didn't regret that decision I made. I love Octavian for the knucklehead that he is."

Zinaida snickered and softly said "Well, we better get going. We have a second civil war to prevent."

Anaya nodded "I agree with you but first lets visit Anni first. I want to see how Anna is doing."

Zinaida agreed and she and Anaya paid their drinks before leaving the inn.


	41. Schemes in Motion

"Anni, do you know where you placed Anna's milk bottle?" Ralof asked as he tried to hush down Anna who was crying incessantly in his arms.

"I think I placed it somewhere here in this cupboard." Anni replied as she rummaged through the cupboard until she finally found Anna's milk bottle. Anni gave Anna her bottle to which she sucked on greedily. After a while, Anna had her fill and was sleeping peacefully in Ralof's arms. Anni sighed as she sat down on a chair while Ralof carefully placed Anna on her crib.

"I didn't know being a babysitter can be so hard." Anni mumbled

"Well you should have thought about that before you agreed on taking care of Anna while Anaya is away for a while." Ralof grinned

Anni sighed again "If its this hard on being a parent then I'm not sure if I want us to have kids for a while. I think I might go nuts from all of this incessant crying and stress. Don't get me wrong Ralof. I like kids but if I'm not sure if I can take on the responsibility of being a parent myself."

Ralof placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her affectionately in the eyes. "Don't worry Anni. I'll support your every decision regarding that matter and besides you shouldn't worry much about that. You're strong, in fact you are the strongest nord woman that I ever met. Remember how you actually scared a dragon in Markarth just by roaring back at it?"

Anni grinned as she remembered that moment when she actually scared a dragon by roaring back at it after it broke her first greatsword Goliath when Octavian tried to attack its head using her greatsword but the dragon caught Goliath's blade in its teeth and broke it in half. Anni practically turned berserk and she roared in so much anger that even the dragon and Octavian were surprised by her. Anni quickly grabbed the broken blade of Goliath and she quickly jumped and impaled the broken greatsword on the dragon's skull so hard that the dragon quickly died but even as it died, Anni was still brutally stabbing its head all the while shouting "SON OF A BITCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE GREATSWORD AND YOU BROKE IT!" Anaya and Octavian were practically terrified of her and her brutality.

Anni snickered "Yeah, I remembered that Octavian was practically scared shitless when he thought I was about to take my anger out on him next after the dragon."

"I would too if I saw a bloodthirsty woman covered in dragon gore staring at me like she will decapitate me next."

Anni giggled then she looked at Ralof and smiled. "Thanks for the little pep talk Ralof. I really needed that."

Ralof smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Don't mention it An-"

Suddenly Ralof was interrupted as their door got knocked down and about a dozen masked men entered their house, brandishing and swinging their swords.

A man tried to swing his sword at them but Anni parried and quickly punched his stomach so hard that the man was sent crashing to his buddies whom he collided with. Another tried to catch her off guard but Anni ducked under his swing and gave him a powerful uppercut sending him flying out through the roof. Ralof quickly drew his sword and he stand near Anna's crib in order to protect her while Anna was still sleeping, seemingly undisturbed by the noise that everyone was creating while Anni cracked her knuckles and stared at their attackers with a look that can kill a sabercat.

"So bitches, who wants to go first?" Anni sneered

* * *

Roland and Octavian tried to find General Tullius in the war room but they discovered that he wasn't there. Octavian asked an Imperial soldier about Tullius' whereabouts and the soldier told them unemotionally that the general is having a conversation with Jarl Elisif. Octavian thanked the soldier and he and Roland went on their way to the throne room though Roland was quite suspicious about the Imperial due to his apparent strangeness, Octavian just told him to ignore it as they got more important things to do.

Roland and Octavian arrived at the throne room where Tullius is standing at Jarl Elisif's side along with Falk Firebeard along with Bolgeir Bearclaw, Anni's uncle and Elisif's housecarl. Roland and Octavian bowed before Elisif and Elisif motioned for them to stand up before she spoke herself.

"Dragonborn, what brings you here into Solitude?" Elisif asked, her voice filled with no emotion.

Roland seems to notice Elisif's emotionless voice but apparently Octavian hasn't.

"My Jarl, we wish to know why Tullius ordered the Imperial attack on Dawnstar. It is a clear violation on the Treaty of Whiterun and if we don't provide an explanation soon then Ulfric might retaliate causing us to be plunged into another civil war again."

Elisif smiled but the smile wasn't the friendly smile that Octavian usually recognized her with. The smile was filled with something Octavian wouldn't associate Elisif with.

Malice.

Octavian suddenly took a step back while Roland began watching Elisif and Tullius very carefully as the two began laughing malevolently.

Elisif stopped laughing and she looked at Octavian with amusement on her face "A second civil war? Doesn't that sound so wonderful general?"

Tullius nodded "Yes Elisif, it sounds so wonderful indeed."

Before Octavian could speak out, a hooded woman in strange green robes teleported into Elisif's side and Elisif and Tullius chuckled while Roland snarled as she materialized.

"I should have known that you and Crowley have something to do with this Celeritas." Roland growled as Celeritas took off her hood and revealed that she is an Altmer with strange green serpentine eyes.

Celeritas chuckled softly before she raised her hand and every exit out of the throne slammed shut and a violet miasma similar to the one Harkon used enveloped them. A dozen Yggdra cultists teleported into the room and began drawing their weapons. Falk and Bolgeir began drawing their weapons too as the cultists began approaching Roland and Octavian.

"Well Roland, it seems you and Zinaida have been led astray by these heathens however luckily for you Yggdra is much more forgiving in your case." Celeritas said smugly and softly.

Roland growled at her as she began examining him amusingly.

"Just renounce your... 'friends' as I might say and she might-"

However Roland interrupted her and summoned his bound scythe and pointed its blade at her direction and he roared "Fuck off Celeritas! I don't care anymore about your stupid fucking homicidal goddess. Do you really believe that I would replace my friends with your insanity? No fucking way vekah, not even on my life. You and Crowley will pay for what you did to us and to everyone else!"

Celeritas sighed "You know Yggdra would have absolved you of your sins but blasphemy is on a whole different level."

Celeritas turned to Tullius who grinned and she turned her gaze back to Roland and Octavian who are now brandishing their respective weapons before casually saying "Kill them." as the cultists, Falk and Bolgeir attacked Roland and Octavian.

* * *

Roland slashed a cultist in two while he kicked another in the stomach. Three other cultists tried to rush him but Roland stabbed the ground with his scythe sending a purple wave of energy crashing at the cultists. The energy wave exploded sending the cultists scattering in all directions. Another one tried to bring his axe on his head but luckily Roland shouted.

**_"Feim!"_**

The axe passed harmlessly through him and Roland quickly shouted again.

**_"Ven Gar Nos!"_**

The cultist got blown off by the Cyclone shout, along with any other cultists standing in its path. Roland saw two more cultists approaching him and he quickly engaged them in combat.

Octavian was fighting against Falk and Bolgeir and Octavian was just blocking their blows and attacks as he didn't want to harm them in anyway much less kill them as they are just under Yggdra's control however he can knock them down.

Octavian parried against Bolgeir's axe and he quickly bashed him with Spellbreaker hard on the face, knocking him down. He then quickly punched Falk in the face, knocking him unconscious. Octavian and Roland quickly regrouped and saw that they have eliminated their attackers.

Roland sneered at Celeritas and said "Is that all you got Celeritas? I thought you and Crowley were more better than this."

Celeritas chuckled softly. "Oh Roland, that is just the appetizer."

With a snap of her fingers, more cultists materialized out of thin air as well as a half a dozen atronachs and eight Dremora lords.

Celeritas smiled "Now this is the main course."

"Shit." Roland cursed as their enemies began encircling them. Octavian was standing at his side as the cultists, atronachs and dremora were looking at them menacingly.

"Got any plans Roland?" Octavian asked as they are backed into the locked exit, the violet aura glowing over the door and preventing them from escaping the room.

Roland smiled and said "Yeah, I know how we can get out of here."

"Really? How?" Octavian asked anxiously

"With a certain spell that I have been practicing from a tome that I stole from the cult's grand library. It is sort of a teleportation spell. The kind Zinaida uses to teleport in and out in battle. In fact she learned that neat trick in that very same tome the difference is that it requires me to open a certain portal that connects to Oblivion and to a desired location in Nirn however it took me quite a long time to master it and I still haven't even used it for a while. Also I can only manage to open a portal up to a certain distance only."

"You think that spell of yours can get us out of here?" Octavian asked as the cultists and their creatures are approaching even closer.

"Yeah but it has a chance of causing us to get trapped in some unknown plane of Oblivion or worse." Roland replied as he fired a purple shockwave at an advancing cultist and dremora.

Octavian slashed a cultist that got too near. "We'll take our chances. Right now we have to escape this place before we get overwhelmed here."

Roland nodded as he began concentrating his magicka into his bound scythe while Octavian guarded him from any attackers. Roland opened his eyes and he slashed his scythe into thin air, causing a small portal to appear. Celeritas eyes grew wide as she realized what Roland is planning to do and she ordered her minions to kill them immediately. The cultists and dremora charged however Octavian quickly shouted at them.

"**_Tiid Klo Ul!" _**

Time slowed down and the enemy began advancing at a snail's pace as Roland and Octavian quickly entered the rift Roland created. A few seconds later, the Slow Time shout wore off but by this time the rift has closed and Octavian and Roland has escaped.

Celeritas cursed and swore to herself and her goddess that she won't let them escape a second time.


	42. Things Go Bad

As Anaya and Zinaida finally arrived at Anni's house they saw a dozen corpses littered around Anni's house while Anni is talking with some of the town guards. Ralof is standing by her side, holding a sleeping Anna in his arms while Anni continued to explain to the town guards about what happened. Anaya approached her friend with Zinaida tagging along behind her.

"Anni! What happened here?" Anaya asked worriedly

Anni grinned "No worries Anaya. Just a bunch of Yggdra morons who think they can easily overpower a couple of nords. Well I proved them wrong by snapping their necks with my bare hands."

Anaya breathed out a sigh of relief and she smiled at Anni. "Thank the Divines that you, Ralof and Anna are not hurt. I knew I could trust on you Anni."

"No problem Anaya, it was a pleasure however you and that knucklehead owe me a huge favor now."

"I know." Anaya grinned

Zinaida looked at Anni in admiration as she saw that some of the men she killed were apparently high ranking thugs in Crowley's inner circle. Even Zinaida admits herself that she has a hard time facing some of Crowley's goons. Zinaida began to suspect that the white haired nord woman standing before her is no ordinary person.

* * *

A small rift opened on the courtyard of the Blue Palace and Roland and Octavian tumbled out of it before the rift closed itself permanently.

Octavian looked around and saw that they are still in Solitude though at least they managed to escape from the throne room. A roar was heard and Octavian saw that it was Odahviing standing in the center of the courtyard.

Octavian and Roland quickly tried to approach Odahviing so that they can properly escape Solitude. However when Odahviing saw them approaching at him, he roared again and he shouted a powerful wave of fire at them.

**_"Yol Toor Shul!"_**

"Shit!" Ocatavian cursed as he quickly raised Spellbreaker up to protect them from the fire of Odahviing's shout. Once the shout has ended, Odahviing took off into the skies and began encircling them.

"Odah, what in Oblivion is wrong with you!" Octavian angrily yelled at Odahviing as he shouted another round of Fire Breath at them and Roland quickly slashed in mid-air causing another rift to appear in front of them and the flames of Odahviing's shout were devoured as the fire collided with the rift which quickly disappeared.

Odahviing roared and he circled around the entire Blue Palace and Octavian and Roland heard someone laugh behind them. They turned and saw Hannibal Crowley standing beside them, along with two dozen Imperial soldiers, a dozen cultists and three flame atronachs. Octavian growled as Crowley was studying him in amusement.

"Its no use Octavian Fortis. Your dragon is now under my control as well as the entire Imperial legion in Skyrim. Its amazing how the Bend Will shout is so useful to me."

Octavian was shocked as his expression dropped from what he just heard. "How... How could you have possibly learned that shout?"

Crowley chuckled "Oh my friend, that was pathetically easy as long as you have a library filled with esoteric knowledge buried beneath your own fortress and the Oghma Infinium then you can basically use it to start a war within a few days or perhaps in our case, a few hours."

Octavian and Roland were both shocked and frightened by Crowley's revelation. Crowley has the Oghma Infinium, Hermeus Mora's tome of forbidden knowledge and secrets. Who knows what other dark secrets Crowley has learned from Mora's dark book.

"What can you possibly gain from this Crowley? You are just going to send thousands of men and women pointlessly into their deaths." Octavian retorted

Crowley chuckled darkly "What will I gain, is that what you ask? Why, I will gain what everyone of us wants. Mayhem. Discord. Strife. Basically chaos in its true form, wild and free, the nature of both man and mer."

Octavian snarled at him. "You're wrong Crowley. That is not the true nature of everyone. Though some are insane like you, there are still some who want everyone to live in peace with one another."

Crowley laughed and he stared at Octavian with amusement. "Really Fortis? You really believe in all that rubbish about people wanting peace? Deep inside, people really want to kill each other. Its our natural instinct. Just look at Elisif for example. Underneath all that smile and friendliness, she secretly wants to skin Ulfric alive due to him killing her husband, the late High King Torygg. Deep inside, she wants to start a second civil war even though it means causing the deaths of thousands of innocent people, just to kill Ulfric. I just showed her what her true feelings are."

"You're insane." Octavian growled

Crowley laughed "And proud of it!"

Crowley then turned his gaze to Roland, his serpentine mask obscuring his true identity. "Roland, I'm quite disappointed with you and Zinaida for hampering our plans and for being such a thorn to my side."

"Why Crowley? We're not painful enough for your ass?" Roland growled

Crowley tilt his head. "My, such language! No matter. You and Zinaida will still be useful to me once I killed you two and absorbed your souls for the Devouring."

Roland took a step back. "No. You can't be serious. You will destroy everything Crowley! Not just Nirn but the whole fucking universe!"

Crowley chuckled again. "No Roland. I won't destroy the universe. I will enlighten it."

Odahviing roared while he encircled the Octavian and Roland and Crowley and his forces completely surrounded them and blocked every entrance and exit possible.

Octavian looked at Roland and asked him if he can create a rift to get them out of Solitude completely.

"I can try but there is a problem with that." Roland replied as he carefully monitored their enemies' movements

"What do you mean Roland?" Octavian anxiously asked as Crowley's forces has completely locked them in a circle with nowhere to go.

"I could only send one of us to safety as a portal as far away from Solitude could only hold one person only and after that I can't use that spell for a couple of days as it only has a certain limit of usage. One of us would have to stay here and die while the other one hopefully warns the others about the impending danger arriving from Crowley's plans." Roland explained

Octavian looked at the enemies surrounding them and he quickly said "Go."

Roland looked at him in surprise "What? Octavian you can't be serious. You can't possibly survive this. Crowley will just kill you-"

"Don't argue with me Roland! I need you to warn Anaya, Zinaida and everyone else about this madman's plans. Besides he said that he needs you and Zinaida's souls for that Devouring something. We need to keep you two safe."

Roland tried to argue but Octavian just shushed him and told him to summon his portal. Roland snarled and he began concentrating his magicka into his scythe again as Octavian protected him by slashing any advancing enemy with Dawnbreaker and by blocking enemy projectiles with Spellbreaker. Roland opened his eyes and he quickly slashed in midair, summoning a glowing rift that will take him to safety. Octavian slashed a cultist down with Dawnbreaker as he has his back facing Roland and the portal.

"Roland, GO! I'll hold them off until the portal closes." Octavian commanded but suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind by the collar of his dragonbone armor and he saw Roland smiling at him while holding him by the edge of the portal.

"Sorry Octavian but you still got a wife and child to get home to. I'll take care of this myself. By the way, tell Zinaida that I'm sorry and that... I love her."

Octavian tried to protest but Roland quickly shouted

**_"Fus!"_**

Roland's Unrelenting Force pushed Octavian into the portal and the rift promptly closed, leaving Roland alone to face Crowley and his forces.

Crowley looked at Roland with amusement as Roland turned to face him personally.

"You know that is a stupid thing to do Roland. You just made things a lot more easy for me." Crowley casually said

"Maybe but if there is one thing that I can be sure of is that they will stop you Crowley. You and your plans will fail and Yggdra will finally cease from existing."

Crowley chuckled as his cultists and mind controlled soldiers charged at Roland however Roland quickly slammed the butt of his bound scythe into the ground and caused a powerful shockwave to resonate throughout the Blue Palace, knocking all of the attackers offbalance. Odahviing tried to attack but Crowley raised his hand and told him to stop. Crowley stared at Roland with the serpentine visage of his mask preventing Roland from seeing his expression but Roland knew that Crowley was smiling in amusement at him as Crowley conjured his two bound swords in his hands.

"Well Roland, are you prepared to die?" Crowley asked smugly as he shouted.

"**_Mul Qah Div!"_**

The Dragon Aspect's glowing aura enveloped Crowley as he prepared his battle stance.

Roland just grinned as he prepared his bound scythe. "Funny thing is, I was about to ask you the same thing."

(Cue Black Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6 playing in the background)

Crowley sighed "Really Roland? A background music?"

Roland snickered "It just makes the fight a lot more interesting Crowley. **_Siil Ven Qo!"_**

Roland disappeared in a flash and Crowley was slightly caught offguard as Roland appeared directly in front of him and he managed to slash at Crowley though the Dragon Aspect shout managed to reduce the damage significantly. Roland disappeared in a flash again and Crowley tried to anticipate where Roland will strike next. Roland appeared directly above him and tried to cut him down with his scythe but Crowley rolled away. Roland was expecting this as when his scythe stroked the ground, a powerful shockwave resonated from it and sent Crowley flying away.

The Velocity Shout finally ended and Roland tried to strike Crowley while he is still down but Crowley quickly shouted.

**_"Qo Bah Su!"_**

Roland luckily dodged the Lightning Breath shout before it collided with him but Crowley managed to land another shout at him before he can move.

**_"Krii Lun Aus!"_**

Roland felt his energy and strength weaken greatly as the Marked for Death shout enveloped his body and fell to his knees, his breathing ragged and difficult.

Crowley smiled as he rose up and twirled his blades as Roland was heavily weakened by the shout.

"Well Roland, it seems your soul is my property now. You really annoyed me by resisting me." Crowley nonchalantly said as he raised his blade above Roland's head.

"No!" Roland angrily yelled as he ducked and kicked Crowley away to put some distance between them. Roland then focused all of his remaining magicka into his scythe for one powerful attack.

_I may not be able to use this spell to get out of here but I can use it to finish you off._

As Roland is concentrating all of his energies into his scythe, the background music grew even louder and Crowley knew he has to kill Roland before he finished charging up.

Crowley quickly fired a succession of shouts at Roland to disrupt him from his concentration.

**_"Krii!" _**

**__****_"Krii!" _**

**_"Krii!" _**

******_"Krii!" _**

Roland felt his strength weaken terribly but he kept on focusing all of his magicka until finally he opened his eyes and he shouted twice.

**_"Su Grah Dun!"_**

**_"Siil Ven Qo!"_**

The two shouts empowered him and Roland quickly slashed in mid-air, creating a rift which he quickly entered through. Crowley wondered what Roland is planning as he knew he can't use it to escape Solitude and that he can only use it to teleport a few meters away and suddenly Roland appeared behind him and quickly slashed his back. Crowley cried out in pain. Luckily his Dragon Aspect shout took most of the damage. Roland quickly slashed another portal open and he disappeared again. Crowley tried to detect Roland's next move but Roland easily caught him offguard again and he slashed another wound on Crowley before disappearing again on another portal. Crowley tried to stand but Roland kept on slashing at him repeatedly in a speed that seems to rival the wind until it seems he was at multiple places at once. Crowley collapsed in one knee as Roland appeared above him and with a cry he tried to bring his scythe down to end it once and for all. Black Paper Moon screaming out through it's volume.

"This is for all the pain you caused!" Roland screamed but then Crowley smiled inside his cracked masked before he shouted

**_"Tiid!"_**

Time slowed down enough and Crowley narrowly dodged Roland's scythe and with one quick motion, he stabbed Roland through the gut. Black Paper Moon stopped abruptly as it got replaced by Yggdra's more darker and sinister chanting.

Roland coughed out a massive amount of blood from his mouth and Crowley smiled at him before he stabbed Roland again with his other bound sword. More blood spurted out of Roland's mouth as Crowley withdrew his blades and he kicked Roland into the ground.

Roland tried to gasp for air as Crowley snickered at him in amusement.

"Good bye Roland. Don't worry, I'll make sure Zinaida will join you shortly."

Roland felt his heart stop as his eyes slowly start to close, permanently.

_I'm sorry Zinaida. I failed. _Roland sadly thought as his life finally expired.

Crowley chuckled as Roland's body burned and his soul slowly drifted toward Crowley to be consumed.

Crowley breathe in Roland's soul and he relished the feeling of devouring it.

"Now, only one remains." Crowley darkly chuckled as the wounds Roland inflicted on him started to heal.

* * *

**Siil Ven Qo (Speed Wind Lightning) - the first word boosts movement speed significantly, the second and third gave a stronger boost in movement speed than the last.**

**Black Paper Moon came from the anime Soul Eater. Please leave a suggestion for what other asskicking songs you want me to include though i make no promises. or do i? please leave a review if you want.**


	43. Things Got Worse

"Are you sure he is okay Jora?" Anaya asked as she watched heal the bruise on Octavian's head

"He seems to be knocked out but otherwise he is fine." Jora replied as she finished healing the bruise on Octavian's head.

Anni was just explaining the attack on her house to Anaya when suddenly a rift opened above their heads and Octavian came crashing down from it and he hit his head. Anaya and Zinaida were surprised by Octavian's arrival and Zinaida was quickly alarmed that Roland is not with Octavian. Anaya told her not to worry as Roland is fine and they quickly took Octavian to the Temple of Talos to have Jora heal the bruise on his head.

As Jora left to do her other duties as priestess, Octavian woke up and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw Anaya and Zinaida looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay there Octavian?" Anaya asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay though I got to ask, where am I?"

"You are at the Temple of Talos. You fell from out of the sky when a portal appeared out of nowhere and you landed on your head. Luckily Jora managed to heal the bruise on your head before it gets any worse. But Octavian I got to ask myself, where's Roland?" Zinaida asked

Octavian felt all the blood drained from his face as he remembered what Roland just did.

He remembered Roland smiling at him before shouting him off into the portal that Roland should have used to escape himself.

_Sorry Octavian but you still got a wife and child to get home to. I'll take care of this myself. By the way, tell Zinaida that I'm sorry and that... I love her._

"Shitty son of a BITCH!" Octavian cursed as he tried to get up from the bed. Anaya tried to stop him but he quickly snapped back at her.

"Let me go Anaya! I got to go back to Solitude! There is not much time! Crowley might kill that idiot any moment now!"

Zinaida's expression dropped as she heard what Octavian just said.

"Wha... What do you mean Octavian? What happened to Roland Octavian. Tell me what happened to Roland!" Zinaida asked frantically as Octavian suddenly stopped and he turned his face away from her.

"I'm sorry Zinaida." Octavian mumbled sadly as Zinaida's frantic expression changed to one that Octavian had never seen her before with. Normally he noticed that the redguard is always calm, cool and collected. Sure she can sometimes be cold and sarcastic but the one Zinaida is showing now is practically telling Octavian that things are about to get worse.

Rage.

Zinaida snarled and she slammed into Octavian and quickly placed her Daedric dagger on his neck. Anaya was surprised and startled as she quickly whips out her Jurard Mk2 and aimed it at Zinaida.

"Zinaida calm down. Please, I don't want to hurt you." Anaya calmly said as Zinaida angrily interrogated Octavian while she has him pinned down with her dagger at his throat.

"Where is Roland! What happened to him! Answer me Octavian! Answer me!" Zinaida screamed at him while Octavian continued to look at her sadly.

Anaya continued to carefully aim her gun at Zinaida as she continued to interrogate Octavian fiercely for answers, tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"Please Octavian! Tell me what happened. I want to know. Please." Zinaida pleaded as the tears streamed down her cheeks and her grip on her dagger began to falter.

Octavian felt pity for her but he knew she deserves to know what happened.

"Zinaida... Roland is gone." Octavian murmured sadly

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Zinaida asked, a lump forming on her throat.

"When me and Roland arrived at Solitude, we discovered that Hannibal Crowley has took over the minds of the entire Imperial army and Elisif using the Bend Will shout."

Zinaida and Anaya were shocked at Octavian's revelation as Zinaida got off Octavian and Anaya lowered her gun away.

"How is that possible Octavian? I thought we are the only ones Hermeus Mora granted that shout with besides Miraak." Anaya asked

Octavian sighed. "It seems Crowley has managed to gain possession of Mora's forbidden book the Oghma Infinium and he has used it to gain knowledge about the Bend Will shout."

Anaya's grip on her gun tightened "So that explains how that bastard managed to do all of this. But if he managed to gain control of everyone in Solitude then that means he might be planning another attack soon."

"Its not just that Anaya, he managed to gain control of Odahviing too." Octavian said, anger clearly visible on his voice.

"What!? So that means he knows all three words of power?" Anaya asked with alarm in her voice

"Yes." Octavian mumbled, confirming her fears. "If he managed to gain control of Odahviing then that means we can't trust anyone in Solitude now. Who knows which one of them is under Crowley's control. I can't go back to Proudspire Manor to reclaim some of my weapons and I can't trust Jordis to help me. Crowley might have already gotten to her."

"But Octavian, what happened to Roland? Please tell me what happened to him!" Zinaida pleaded

Octavian's expression turned even sadder. "We got led into a trap. Crowley and his forces have practically surrounded Solitude and they blocked all of the possible exits out of the palace. Crowley told us that he needs you and Roland's souls for something called The Devouring."

Zinaida's eye grew wide with horror. "No... Crowley wouldn't dare."

"Whats The Devouring Zinaida?" Anaya asked

Zinaida didn't answer her and Octavian just decided to continue. "Roland told me he can create a portal to enable us to escape but it can only transport one person only so that means one of us has to stay and die. I tried to tell him to go and leave me but he just grabbed me by my armor and shouted me off into the portal he created. Roland... Roland sacrificed himself for me to escape and tell you about Crowley's plans."

Zinaida couldn't move. She thought Octavian was lying and that Octavian just left Roland to save his skin. She clenched her fists as she looked at Octavian with anger and tears in her eyes and screamed "NO! You're lying! Roland wouldn't do something stupid like that! You probably just left him to die at Crowley's hands!"

Octavian flinched as Zinaida's words pierced him hard like Anni's former greatswords. "Zinaida. I-I didn't le-"

Zinaida quickly interrupted him by screaming "LIAR! Why! Why couldn't it have been you instead? Roland didn't deserve to die and have his soul probably devoured by that monster! It should have been you tha-"

Zinaida got interrupted herself as Anaya punched her face with the strength of a giant's punch and sent her sprawling on the ground.

Zinaida held her hand on the bruise on her face as Anaya glared at her angrily.

"Don't you dare insult my husband like that! Only I can insult him like that. Octavian did everything to ensure that both him and Roland will survive and he even ordered Roland to leave him knowing that Crowley will probably kill him. Octavian is the most caring and protective person that I ever met and you should know that. He is nothing like what you said. Look at yourself Zinaida. Do you really believe Roland would like to see you like this?"

Zinaida looked at her in shock and shame as she held her hand to her face. Zinaida then began to cry as she released all of her grief and sadness in one go. Anaya approached Zinaida and comforted her as Octavian watched them with sadness in his eyes. Octavian felt sorry for the redguard as Zinaida continued crying on Anaya's shoulder.

* * *

"Well Tullius, is everything ready for the grand event?" Crowley asked

"Yes lord Crowley. The Imperial army is ready to march onto Whiterun." Tullius responded

"Good. Now I want everyone to march out by early morning tomorrow. We will give them some time to prepare their defenses so that there will be more casualties."

"As you wish master." Tullius bowed and went on his way. As Tullius left, Celeritas materialized behind Crowley.

"What do you want Celeritas?" Crowley asked in a bored tone of voice.

Celeritas chuckled. "You should be more respectful Crowley. You maybe Yggdra's appointed leader but I am still its High Priestess and I hold as much power as you do."

Crowley sighed "Whatever. So what do you want anyway? I'm a busy man and I have some more important things to discuss than to listen to your wisecracks."

Celeritas smiled, her scheming mind clearly noticeable on her green, serpent-like eyes. "You do know that you haven't devoured Zinaida's soul yet right? The Devouring won't work unless you devoured her soul already."

Crowley grinned behind his mask. "Don't worry Celeritas, I will devour her soul as I have devoured Roland's. Our attack on Whiterun would obviously draw Zinaida to it and once she is there, I will kill her and devour her soul."

"What about the other two dragonborns?"

Crowley chuckled darkly. "They will be the witnesses to Her arrival. Our Lady will surely love an audience to watch her enlighten the world."


	44. More Bad Luck to Come

"Are you sure you are okay Zinaida? You know you don't have to do this." Anaya asked in concern as she, Octavian and Zinaida are approaching the Palace of the Kings.

"Don't worry Anaya, I'm okay. I can do this. Besides you're going to need me to explain everything to Ulfric." Zinaida mumbled, her sadness still clearly visible in her voice.

"Okay but don't push yourself too hard. We can take over the talk with Ulfric if it gets too tough for you." Anaya said as Zinaida nodded her head in response.

As they entered the Palace of the Kings, Ulfric welcomed them with enthusiasm and they all bowed down in respect.

"Anaya, dragonborns, welcome back. Have you found out the evidence that you need to prove the Empire's attack is really a 'misunderstanding'?"

Anaya nodded. "Yes my jarl. We discovered that another dragonborn named Hannibal Crowley managed to gain control of the entire Imperial Legion by using a powerful shout that he learned from the daedric prince Hermeus Mora that allows him to bend the will of mortals and dragons."

Galmar Stone-Fist snorted. "Really? Then that means the Thalmor are now worshiping Talos and are now kissing his ass."

Zinaida gave him a murderous look and Galmar decided to shut up. "My friend has already died at the hands of that man just to let us know about his murderous plans. If you are just going to disgrace his sacrifice then I suggest that you should shut up and leave. Otherwise I will personally rip your balls apart and feed them to you while you watch."

Ulfric looked at Anaya skeptically. "Do you have anything that can prove your claims Anaya?"

Anaya smiled and she looked at Zinaida who nodded back at her. "Yes Ulfric but first I'm going to need a volunteer."

Anaya, Octavian and Zinaida turned their gaze at Galmar who was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Galmar asked uncomfortably.

"Galmar, would you kindly volunteer for Anaya's demonstration?" Ulfric asked smugly as Galmar grumbled and Anaya approached him.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Anaya smiled as Galmar looked at her suspiciously

"Whatever you do, don't you even-" Galmar was interrupted as Anaya quickly shouted.

"_**Gol Hah!**_"

Galmar's expression turned blank as Ulfric watched in curiousity.

Zinaida snickered as Anaya began planning some mischief in her mind. "Okay Galmar, listen carefully as to what I'm going to say, okay?"

Galmar nodded in response as Ulfric continued to watch with interest.

Anaya smiled. "Okay Galmar, do a handstand."

Galmar nodded and he quickly tried to stand up on his hands but he was apparently too fat and clumsy to do it and he tumbled and crashed down hilariously.

Ulfric suppressed a chuckle as Galmar rubbed his head and tried to stand up.

Anaya is not yet done. "Okay now do the fishstick."

Galmar began slowly dancing the fishstick and Ulfric roared in laughter.

"HaHaHa! Alright Anaya you have proven your point already. You can stop now."

Anaya smiled and she told Galmar to stop dancing.

Ulfric's expression then turned serious as he looked at Anaya. "So Anaya, what do you think this Hannibal Crowley wants? He must want something huge if he is willing to cause a second civil war in Skyrim."

Zinaida expression dropped as a feeling of fear crept within her. "My jarl, what Crowley wants is something that will spell the doom for everyone we know and love..."

Anaya's expression turned grim as Zinaida finished with the sentence "...the end of Mundus."

Ulfric expression turned to worry and fear. "Are you serious about that? How can he possibly even do that?"

"My Jarl, Crowley plans to end the world by using a ritual called The Devouring." Zinaida explained

"What is The Devouring Zinaida?" Anaya asked as Zinaida looked at her fearfully and Anaya knew she won't like the answer.

"The Devouring is an ancient ritual that has been created by Yggdra's first leader, Abaddon Crowley."

"Abaddon Crowley? Is he related to the current Crowley today?" Anaya asked

Zinaida nodded. "Yes. Abaddon is Crowley's great grandfather. Abaddon created the ritual to summon the cult's eponymous goddess into the mortal world in order to destroy it completely and envelop it in chaos. Unlike Mehrunes Dagon, if Yggdra is summoned into the mortal plane, she would cause permanent destruction on both the Daedric plane and Nirn as her very existence would cause the entire fabric of reality to unravel. There is a reason she is imprisoned on her realm of Discordia."

"Discordia? What's that?" Octavian asked

"It is a realm created by the Aedra and Daedra as a prison for Yggdra. Both groups wanted her chained up as should she ever be set free, she would reduce everything to nothing. Yggdra is a living anomaly. Even time itself can't comprehend her very existence and should she continue to exist on any realm, that realm will collapse into itself as her presence will tear that realm apart. Souls will disappear forever as if they never existed and even the Aedra and Daedra will not survive her apocalypse." Zinaida explained

"Why would Crowley even summon that creature in the first place? Wouldn't he also die if Yggdra is summoned into Nirn?" Anaya asked

Zinaida sighed sadly. "Crowley believed that the world is full of suffering. He taught us that it is the nature of every being to cause destruction and chaos to others. He told us that it isn't just dragons and daedra like Mehrunes Dagon who delight in wanton destruction but humans, mer and beastfolk too. He told us that everyone has an inner urge to destroy others and because of this, he believed that the concept of peace is but a hopeless dream. At first, me and Roland believed his ideology but after we learned he was the one who killed our families and that he was just using us, we decided to turn our backs on him and prevent him from fulfilling his plans.

Octavian cleared his throat to get her attention. "So how does this ritual work exactly?"

Zinaida turned her gaze away and sighed. "The ritual requires a dragonborn marked by Yggdra herself to defeat two other dragonborns marked by her in battle and consume their souls. Consuming other dragonborns not marked by her or killing them outside of battle will simply not work. Once he has consumed our souls, he needs to summon Yggdra by using an elder scroll at the place where the World-Eater returned."

Anaya's eye grew wide open. "The place where the World-Eater returned? You don't mean..."

Zinaida nodded, confirming her fears. "Yes, The Throat of the World."

"Why does Crowley need to summon her there? Doesn't he know the Greybeards and Paarthurnax won't let him summon a chaotic and homicidal goddess at their doorstep?" Octavian asked

"I think it is because of the time wound located at its peak. I think Crowley plans to bring Yggdra into our timeline and prevent her from being imprisoned in the first place." Zinaida casually explained.

"Wait. Didn't you mention that Crowley needs an elder scroll to summon her here? Does that mean he is planning to attack the College of Winterhold too?" Anaya asked

Zinaida shook her head. "No. Crowley already has an elder scroll in his possession ever since he deposed and murdered the last leader, his father Mordred, for being incompetent and ineffective. All he just needs now is to kill me and devour my soul and then he is off to summon Yggdra at High Hrothgar."

"Wait." Octavian began. "I don't want to raise our fears any larger or such but we also need to think of a worse case scenario. If Crowley succeeds in summoning Yggdra into the world, how can we possibly stop her?"

"You are going to need to destroy the soul crystals that are said to be located on her body."

"Soul crystals?" Octavian asked

"This is where the souls of the three dragonborns used to summon her into Mundus will be stored. Yggdra is using the souls as her anchors into our reality. Destroy the crystals and Yggdra will be banished back into her realm of Discordia." Zinaida explained

"Wait Zinaida. If we destroyed the soul crystals, what will happen to you and Roland?" Anaya asked fearfully

Zinaida smiled sadly. "Honestly Anaya, I don't know myself. Maybe our souls will go to Sovngarde or perhaps to Akatosh or some unknown plane of Oblivion. Who knows, our souls might even have a chance to simply cease from existing."

"Zinaida..." Anaya began

Zinaida placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a kindly smile. "Don't worry Anaya. Me and Roland will be alright. Just remember, if Crowley did manage to summon her into this world, I want you and Octavian to swear to Roland and me that you two will banish this monster back to her cursed domain and save this universe like you two always do, no matter the cost."

"But-" Anaya began again but Zinaida quickly interrupted her.

"Promise me. Please." Zinaida pleaded firmly.

Anaya looked into her eyes and saw that no amount of protests and pleading will change her mind. Anaya sighed and said "Okay. I promise."

Zinaida turned her gaze to Octavian who exhaled too. "Fine. I promise too."

Zinaida smiled but suddenly, a Stormcloak came barging into the throne room, his face full of alarm and fear.

"Asgun, what's wrong?" Ulfric asked

Asgun is clearly panicked as he blurted out "A huge Imperial army is marching on to Whiterun! They even have a dragon with them! Jarl Balgruuf is requesting that we send some troops to aid him in defending Whiterun."

Everyone in the throne room is shocked at what they heard.

"The Imperial army is attacking Whiterun?!" Ulfric asked in alarm as he rose up from his seat then he quickly sat back down and regained his composure as he began to ponder on a thought.

_The Imperials are attacking Balgruuf? Something is clearly not right. Even though Balgruuf turned neutral again after the treaty, he is still clearly on the side of the Empire. _Ulfric ponder as he looked back at Asgun and said "Tell Balgruuf that we will send as many soldiers as we can and also tell him will meet him at Whiterun in a few hours to help him defend his hold from the attack."

Asgun nodded and he quickly dashed out of the palace.

Anaya turned her gaze back to Ulfric and said "My Jarl, we need to leave now in order to protect Whiterun."

"I understand Anaya, be careful and may Talos guide you."

Anaya nodded as she and Octavian are about to leave the palace, Zinaida tried to come with them but Octavian tried to stop her.

"No Zinaida. We can't let you come with us." Octavian said firmly

"And why is that?" Zinaida asked with annoyance in her voice

"Crowley is obviously luring you out to kill you and absorb your soul. We can't take anymore chances. We need to protect you from him and stop him from fulfilling his plans. I already failed Roland and this time, I will make sure that I will not fail you."

Zinaida growled but Anaya pleaded with her and she sighed. "Alright Octavian. I'll stay here but promise me that you will do what you have to do. Are we clear?"

"Yes, we're clear." Octavian replied as Zinaida nodded and she left but before she can get any farther away, Octavian called out to her.

"Hey Zinaida!"

Zinaida turned and Octavian said to her. "Before Roland shouted me into the portal, he told me to say to you that he is sorry and that he loves you very much. I'm sorry if I have to say that to you."

Zinaida smiled sadly at him and said softly "Don't worry Octavian. It's okay. Roland did it to protect us all and I am proud of what he did. You don't have to apologize to me anymore."

Zinaida turned her face away and she walked the path down to Candlehearth as Anaya and Octavian quickly rushed to Hjerim to have a little chat with a certain daedric prince.


	45. Princes Bearing Gifts

"I never thought we will have to open this again." Octavian muttered as he and Anaya are holding one of Hermeus Mora's black books in their hands. Even though they knew it might be dangerous, Octavian and Anaya decided to keep one of Mora's books in case they might need it and boy are they right.

"So are you ready to have a chat with Hermeus Mora again knucklehead?" Anaya teased

Octavian snickered at her "Yeah, I think I am as ready as the next idiot standing beside me."

Anaya tried to punch him but Octavian playfully dodged her fist and he smiled at her. "Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with. We still have to go to Whiterun in order to protect it from Crowley's attack."

Octavian and Anaya opened Mora's book and the tentacles came lashing out as it snared them and transported them to Apocrypha.

* * *

Once they have materialized on the courtyard, Octavian and Anaya saw that Mora isn't the only daedric prince waiting for them. All seventeen princes, even Jyggalag, are standing on the courtyard, with Mora floating up on the sky, his eyeballs filled with boredom and amusement.

"Hello there my champions." Mora boomed

Azura, Nocturnal, Peryite and Meridia cleared their throats before Mora sighed and said "Fine. Our champions. I'm sure you are here to know about Crowley, Yggdra's chosen, am I right?"

Octavian and Anaya nodded as Azura sighed and said "You know Mora, you should sometimes raise the prices for your exchange in knowledge. I mean really, the power to control the minds of mortals and dragons alike for the price of talking to trees and dirt?"

Mora looked offended "Every knowledge that is being kept from me is worth every exchange."

"Yeah? Then what did he exchanged you with?" Clavicus Vile asked

"Yggdra's secret creeds and teachings." Mora answered

Vile facepalmed as Mehrunes Dagon stomped his foot on the ground. "Enough of this worthless rambling already! I'm already pissed off that somebody else is going to destroy the world. Only I get to destroy this world!"

"Calm down Dagon, you need to kick back and relax some time. That would take off some of your stress." Sanguine smugly said.

Dagon snarled at him "How can I relax knowing some upstart bitch goddess is about to take the honor of permanently destroying the universe?! That honor should only belong to me and me on-"

"Alright! Alright! We got your point already Dagon." Azura mumbled as she turned her gaze to the two dragonborns. "Dragonborns, we all have decided to put aside our differences for a while-"

Boethiah snorted and Molag Bal snarled at him and they began to fight with each other but Azura firmly said "I SAID WE WILL PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES FOR A WHILE!"

Boethiah and Molag Bal stopped and grumbled as Azura sighed and continued. "As I was saying, we have put aside our differences for a while in order to prevent our total annihilation. I'm sure you two know what will happen if Yggdra is summoned into the mortal plane?"

Octavian nodded. "Yes. Yggdra will cause the entire mortal plane to collapse, causing all the other planes of Oblivion to collapse and tear themselves apart too."

Azura raised her eyebrows in admiration. "Not bad, dragonborn. Anyway, since Yggdra's arrival will also kill us in the process, we need you two to stop her and prevent the destruction of the whole universe."

"Can't you guys stop her or something? I mean you guys did sealed her up a bajillion years ago. Why can't you just do it again?" Anaya blurted out

Nocturnal chuckled "The situation before was different and the daedra before were allowed to roam the mortal plane freely but now we are forbidden from interfering with your problems directly."

"So what should we do now my Lady?" Anaya asked as Nocturnal looked at her in amusement.

"You have serve me well, Anaya Surwing. Don't worry, Mora has a gift for you and your husband. Mora?"

Hermeus Mora grumbled and Nocturnal looked at him in annoyance. "Come on Mora, it is basically your fault that the entire universe is in danger of dying and besides, you kept on exchanging dangerous knowledge in exchange for worthless information."

Mora sighed in defeat and said "Alright dragonborns, I'll give you the first word of a shout that will enable you two to dispel the effects of Crowley's Bend Will for-"

Nocturnal glared at him and Mora quickly said "For free of course."

A golden light washed over Octavian and Anaya and they learned the first word of the Dispel Shout.

_Laar._

The two dragonborns looked at Mora and he shrugged his tentacles "I can't bend my rules too much you know. One word is enough to dispel the effects of all magic within a small radius around you. After that you have to wait for a while before you can use it again."

"Your gifts are not yet done dragonborns. All of us other daedric princes also have a gifts to bear to you." Nocturnal smiled as a stream of light came from all of the other daedric princes and the stream washed over the two dragonborns. Octavian and Anaya felt their powers increasing as knowledge of lost spells and incantation, skills and abilities began to flash before their eyes. The power coursed through their veins as the two dragonborns blinked and breathed in. Azura spoke up and the two dragonborns turned their attention to her. "Dragonborns, we need you two to stop Yggdra and prevent the destruction of all Mundus. We will try to interfere as much as we can but the rest must fall to you two."

Anaya nodded. "Don't worry my Lady, me and Octavian will make sure to send this bitch back screaming to her plane of Discordia. Crowley will not succeed and we will make sure that either of us will devour his soul."

Sanguine grinned "I like that girl's guts! You should have seen how she drinks and how much trouble she had made before-"

"Okay! Okay! We have to go now." Anaya quickly interrupted as she and Octavian thanked the daedric princes and quickly read the book to return to the mortal plane.

Before they disappear however, Sheogorath quickly yelled at them "And be sure to force feed Yggdra some CHEESE! Yggdra doesn't like cheese!"

Anaya rolled her eyes as she and Octavian returned to the mortal plane.

* * *

As they materialized into the mortal world, Octavian and Anaya quickly dashed outside of Hjerim and summoned Durneheviir and Vulthurtol respectively. Durneheviir roared into existence as the circle purple of flames materialized while Vulthuryol appeared a few minutes later, roaring and descending from the skies. The dragons asked them where they want to go and Anaya and Octavian both replied "Whiterun." before they hopped onto their dragons and flew off into the sky.

Once they arrived at Whiterun, they saw that everyone was busy taking their positions as the Imperial army was standing near the walls of Whiterun.

Octavian was confused as to why the Imperial Army is not attacking then it hit him. They were waiting for them.

Durneheviir and Vulthuryol landed and Octavian and Anaya quickly dismounted as Ulfric and Balgruuf ran up and greeted them.

"Ulfric, what's the current situation here?" Anaya asked

"The Imperial forces have basically outnumber us but they still haven't attacked in hours. Its as if they are waiting for someone." Ulfric replied

Octavian looked at Anaya and she nodded. It seems Crowley was waiting for Zinaida to appear. Octavian was glad he told her to stay back and let them.

Suddenly, a war horn was heard and Octavian turned and saw Crowley descending from the skies on Odahviing's back. Octavian snarled and he swore he heard Crowley chuckle behind his mask.

"Well dragonborns, it seems to me Zinaida is not with you." Crowley said in amusement.

"We knew you are trying to draw her out Crowley so we told her to stay and let us finish this fight with you instead."

Crowley sighed. "Such a shame. Oh well, at least I will get to kill you both and cause chaos at the same time. I still get to kill two birds with one stone."

"We'll get to see who kills who Crowley."

(Cue Sword Art Online's opening Crossing Fields by LiSa playing in the background.)

Anaya turned her head around in surprise.

"Whoa, a new background music." Anaya said as Octavian snickered "It seems the daedric princes gave us more then just new powers to use. I have to say, I really like this new background music's beat."

Anaya smiled as Crowley's army charged and Odahviing roared and flew off into the skies and Durneheviir and Vulthuryol both flew up to duel against Odahviing. Octavian and Anaya charged into battle as Crossing Fields continued playing in the background.


	46. Clashing with Chaos

A group of Yggdra cultists tried to attack Octavian but Octavian quickly channeled his magicka at Dawnbreaker and he slashed at the air, sending a purple ball of fire at the cultists, which promptly exploded and sent the cultists flying off in different directions. A big muscled cultist tried to swing his greatsword at him but Octavian jumped and landed on the greatsword's blade. The cultist was surprised as Octavian dashed across the blade of his greatsword and slashed his head off with Dawnbreaker. He then quickly jumped on the cultist's headless body before it fell and quickly charged up Dawnbreaker with his magicka. With a cry, he stabbed the ground with Dawnbreaker, creating a shockwave that caused every enemy in range to be blown off or fall off balance. Octavian saw the enemy trebuchets in the distance laying siege to the city and he quickly shouted.

**_"Lok Toor Golz!"_**

A giant meteor appeared from out of the sky and quickly flattened the enemies' siege weapons, sending the enemy forces into disarray. Two Imperial soldiers and three cultists tried to attack him from all sides but Octavian stabbed his sword into the ground and a huge spell circle appeared underneath their feet.

"Burn." Octavian said as a flash of light appeared and the soldiers and the cultists screamed as the light seared their flesh away, leaving only their skeletons in the aftermath.

Anaya on the other hand was busy firing her arrows or shooting from her Jurard Mk2. Anaya noticed a phalanx of Imperial soldiers trying to flank a small group of stormcloaks and she quickly nocked an arrow and focused her magicka into her shot. Being a Breton, this is an easy thing to do. Anaya fired into the sky and a spell circle appeared overhead. Anaya's arrow struck the circle and a barrage of magical arrows began pummeling the Imperial phalanx. The Imperials broke positions as the magical arrows began decimating their ranks.

Anaya then switched to her Jurard Mk2 and quickly took aim at another enemy. She smiled as she locked on to a cultist that is overpowering Ulfric and she fired and the cultist dropped dead, his blood bleeding through the hole in his skull.

"Boom." Anaya happily said as Ulfric smiled and thanked her for her help.

Anaya smiled back at him and told Ulfric to focus on the battle.

The battle raged on as arrows fly, swords clashed, explosions resonate and soldiers cry out as they fell and die. Octavian and Anaya were backed down into each other as the battle raged around them.

"Having fun knucklehead?" Anaya asked as she fired another arrow at the sky and the spell circle sent another wave of magical arrows raining down on a group of cultists.

"Yeah. These gifts that those daedric princes gave to us are really useful." Octavian casually replied as he fired another blast from his sword at a couple of enemy Imperials.

Suddenly, Octavian noticed Durneheviir and Vulthuryol dueling with Odahviing in the sky. Even though Odahviing was obviously outnumbered and outmatched, Durneheviir and Vulthuryol were clearly trying to avoid hurting Odahviing too much and they just kept on dodging his attacks.

Octavian looked at Anaya who nodded and he rushed towards Odahbiing's position and he shouted.

**_"Joor Zah Frul!"_**

The Dragonrend shout struck Odahviing and he struggled to stay in the air. Octavian used this chance to shout again.

_**"Laar!"**_

The Dispel shout struck and the effects of both Dragonrend and Bend Will were removed. Odahviing was confused as to where he is.

"Dovahkiin? What is happening? Where am I" Odahviing asked around in confusion.

"I'll explain later Odahviing! Right now we have to stop the Imperials and Yggdra from attacking Whiterun!" Octavian yelled as Odahviing nodded and he attacked a group of Yggdra cultists with his Fire Breath.

Suddenly, Octavian felt a presence and on instinct, he raised Spellbreaker to block Crowley's twin bound swords in time to prevent them from chopping his head off and Crossing Fields' volume started getting cranked up.

Crowley chuckled "Well Fortis, it seems those daedric princes seem to have taught you some new tricks. Too bad I still have a few tricks up my sleeve too."

Octavian snarled as he shouted

_**"Fus Ro Dah!"**_

Crowley was blown off but he quickly landed gracefully on his feet.

"My, my, how rude!" Crowley gestured as Octavian quickly slashed at the air sending a powerful purple fireball shooting towards Crowley. However, instead of dodging it, Crowley rushed to it and he cut the fireball in two, causing it to explode prematurely. The smoke cleared and Crowley quickly dashed toward Octavian. Octavian was surprised as he quickly blocked Crowley's savage slashes with Spellbreaker. Anaya tried to assist by peppering Crowley with her Jurard Mk2 and Crowley back away as her bullets managed to graze him and he snarled at her and shouted

**_"Vul Fiik!" _**

A shadowy spectral clone of Anaya appeared and it nocked an arrow and quickly fired it at Anaya. Anaya tried to dodged but the arrow exploded, knocking her to the ground. Octavian swung Dawnbreaker viciously at the clone but the clone backflipped and quickly shot Octavian with a shadowy version of Anaya's Jurard Mk2. Octavian cried out in pain as the shadowy bullet buried itself in his shoulder and Crowley used this chance to shout at Octavian.

**_"Fus Ro Dah!"_**

Octavian got knocked away and Crowley tried to finish Octavian off but Octavian quickly stabbed Dawnbreaker into the ground and the giant spell circle appeared beneath their feet. Octavian smiled but Crowley just quickly stabbed his bound swords into the ground and the circle's purple light changed to green and it vanished. Octavian was shocked as Crowley shouted again.

**_"Zun Haal Viik!"_**

Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker flew out of Octavian's hands and Crowley quickly kicked him down into the ground. Before Octavian can stand, Crowley quickly pinned him down by stabbing his shoulders with his twin bound swords. Octavian cried out in pain and Anaya tried to help as she tried to fire a couple of arrows at Crowley but before she could fire, her spectral clone quickly shouted at her.

**_"Qo Bah Su!"_**

The Lightning Breath shout scored a direct hit at Anaya and sent her flying. She landed on the ground painfully as her clone prepared another arrow to finish her off.

Crowley chuckled as he kept Octavian pinned down and Cossing Fields disappeared and stopped playing in the background. "Well Fortis, it seems you and your wife's gifts are not enough to even defeat me. Any last words before I absorb you and your wife's souls?"

"Yeah..." A voice began. "Just three. **_Fus Ro Dah!_**"

Crowley got blown away and Anaya's spectral clone tried to locate the attacker but it stiffened and dissipated into smoke as a bunch of throwing knives buried themselves in its back.

Crowley stood up to see who it was and he chuckled. "So Zinaida, you finally decide to show yourself. Tell me, are you really that desperate enough to have your soul devoured?"

Octavian was alarmed as he saw Zinaida materializing in the battlefield.

"Well Crowley, I just couldn't resist the chance of slitting your own throat with my blades." Zinaida said softly as she pulled out her two daedric daggers.

Anaya tried to stand up and Octavian stared at Zinaida with surprise and disbelief.

"Zinaida! Why did you come here?! Crowley was just using this attack to draw you out!" Octavian angrily yelled at her as he winced in pain from the wounds that he sustained.

Zinaida smiled at him "I know Octavian but I just can't let this monster get away with his crimes and even kill you two in the process. Just leave him to me, he knows he can't beat me in direct battle."

(Cue Mana Khemia's Nefertiti playing in the background.)

Crowley laughed. "A background music? Zinaida, you should know that method didn't work for-"

Zinada didn't let Crowley finish his sentence as she quickly dashed towards Crowley in the blink of an eye and she quickly slashed a couple of wounds at him. Crowley cried out in pain and he quickly swung his blades in a whirlwind of death but Zinaida backflipped and she quickly threw a couple of throwing knives at Crowley. Crowley anticipated this and he tried to block with his blades but the knives struck the ground near his feet instead.

Crowley chuckled. "It seems you missed me Zinaida. I thought I taught you better than this?"

Zinaida smiled smugly at him. "You did."

Crowley was confused and he noticed the knives glowing with a red explosive enchantment.

Crowley cursed and he tried to shout but the knives exploded before he has a chance, knocking him down.

Anaya was amazed and Zinaida grinned at her. "I read some of your books at Hjerim. I thought your little trick might come in handy."

Crowley tried to stand up and Zinaida quickly shouted

"**_Siil Ven Qo!"_**

Zinaida disappeared in the blink of an eye and she quickly appeared right in front of Crowley and gave him a powerful roundhouse kick to the face, sending him sprawling to the ground again. Crowley stood up but Zinaida kept on slashing at him at the speed of the wind, never giving him a chance to recover. Crowley was clearly outmatched as he kneeled to the ground, his wounds oozing a dark crimson liquid.

Zinaida appeared in front of him, the Velocity shout finally wearing off and smiled as her daedric daggers drip with Crowley's blood.

"What did you say about it not working?" Zinaida said amusingly

Crowley spat out some blood and he chuckled. "Oh Zinaida, we are just starting."

Zinaida was confused and Crowley used this moment to stab his twin bound swords into the ground and a giant, glowing green spell circle appeared underneath their feet. Octavian and Anaya screamed for Zinaida to run but she is still paralyzed in shock. A sickly green force field enveloped the circle and locked Zinaida and Crowley in, preventing anyone from entering or escaping.


	47. Chants of Discord

"Come on Crowley, show yourself!" Zinaida snarled as she watched out for any slight movements in the area, the emerald abyss practically devoid of any life.

Zinaida noticed that Nefertiti has stopped playing in the background even though it is obviously not finished yet and Zinaida knew this is not a good sign.

"Do you really think your cheap tricks will allow you to defeat me? Are you really that much of a coward that you will resort to this now Crowley?" Zinaida angrily yelled but no one answered.

Zinaida cursed herself for not reacting fast enough and letting Crowley catch her offguard so easily, enabling him to trap her in this unfamiliar dimension. Zinaida tried to sense where her foe is hiding in this foreboding realm when suddenly, a deep, cold laugh echoed throughout the empty void, sending chills down Zinaida's spine. Zinaida knew from the tone of the voice that it is none other than Crowley himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No Zinaida. You are right about one thing though. I can't beat you myself in direct combat. I knew I shouldn't have taught you everything that I know." Crowley's voice boomed.

A strange mist began materializing in the void and Zinaida drew out her daggers as the mist began gathering itself and began forming a person.

Crowley's voice chuckled throughout the void. "But I know someone who can kill you."

Zinaida prepared herself as the person began to materialize but the man who appeared before her was someone she would never expect for.

The man is a nord with short brown hair and he is clad in faded green Yggdra Moros armor. But what really terrified Zinaida are the two massive stab wounds on the man's armor. They seemed fresh and new as if he was just killed recently. The man smiled darkly at her and Zinaida faltered.

"Hello Zinaida. It's been a while." Roland chuckled

* * *

Octavian kept on slashing the force field while Anaya kept on firing her arrows or her gun at it. When that didn't work, Octavian backed away and he sent a powerful fireball from Dawnbreaker while Anaya fired several explosive arrows at the force field but once the explosion and smoke cleared, they saw that they didn't even make a dent on it.

"Damn it! How much punishment can that force field take?" Anaya cursed.

"We have to find a way on how to break that thing. Zinaida is obviously in trouble and we can't even see what's happening inside due to that damn force field preventing us from seeing anything." Octavian growled as he noticed Zinaida's background music has stopped abruptly.

Suddenly Anaya smiled as an idea appeared in her head.

"Do you think the Dispel shout might work against this thing?" Anaya asked

Octavian smiled at Anaya's idea. "Yeah, it might work. Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because you are a knucklehead Octavian" Anaya chided

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Whatever Anaya. Let's just go and eliminate this force field and help Zinaida already."

They both took a deep breath but before they could even manage to shout, a powerful thunderbolt struck the ground near their feet and sent them flying away from the force field.

The landed on the ground with a loud thud and Octavian swore that he and Anaya must have broken some of their bones during their fall. As Octavian and Anaya helped each other stand up, they heard a soft laughter echo around the battlefield and Celeritas materialized in the middle of the battleground.

"I'm sorry dragonborns but I cannot allow you to interfere with Crowley's plans anymore." Celeritas said softly as she pointed her Oroboros Staff at them, its sinister eye staring at them with hate.

Octavian spat at the ground. "Do you really believe you can defeat us? Look around you, your forces are already defeated and are already retreating. You can't possibly face us all by yourself."

Odahviing, Durneheviir and Vulthuryol roared and they landed near the two dragonborns. Most of the Imperials were already dead or scattered while the remaining Yggdra cultists have already fled for their lives. The stormcloaks and the Whiterun guard began regrouping themselves as the battle is clearly about to end in their victory.

Celeritas smiled, clearly unfazed at being outnumbered. "Really dragonborns? Do you really believe that I am that easy to take down? I didn't become Yggdra's high priestess for nothing."

A soft chanting was heard in the background and it started to gain power in tone and speed.

Anaya raised her eyes in surprise. "No way. You have a…"

"…Theme song" Celeritas finished.

(Cue Mezame playing in the background)

Celeritas quickly rotated her staff in her hand and a spell circle materialized in front of her and it fired a barrage of Ice Spikes at Octavian like a gatling gun. Octavian blocked the Ice Spikes and he staggered from the amount of Ice Spikes colliding with his shield. Their dragons roared and charged toward Celeritas and Octavian finally regained his composure back and he charged at Celeritas while Spellbreaker continued blocking the Ice Spikes. Celeritas stopped spinning her staff in her hand and she quickly raised it in the air.

"Die." Celeritas softly said as she slammed the butt of her staff into the ground and a thousand tendrils of lightning exploded from the eye of her staff, connecting with the nearest soldiers, the dragons and Octavian.

Octavian cried out in pain as he collapsed while the dragons dropped out from the sky like flies, apparently paralyzed by the lightning. Anaya fired an arrow into the sky and the spell circle appeared again and began firing a rain of arrows at Celeritas. Celeritas quickly teleported away and dodged the salvo of arrows.

Celeritas smiled as she pointed her staff at Anaya. "Goodbye."

Celeritas' staff began glowing but Anaya quickly shouted.

"**_Feim!_**"

Celeritas' staff fired a powerful energy beam at Anaya but the beam just passed cleanly through her, as if she wasn't there. The shout quickly wore off and Anaya used this chance to shout again.

"_**Qo Bah Su****!"**_

The Lightning Breath shout rushed towards Celeritas but she just simply raised her staff again and the lightning got redirected and it struck the eye of her staff. Celeritas smiled as she sent the lightning hurtling back towards Anaya. Anaya tried to dodge but the lightning struck her and quickly knocked her down into the ground.

Celeritas chuckled as she pointed her staff into the skies. "Its time we end this."

Mezame's chanting grew louder as the clouds above the sky began encircling the battlefield.

"Heavens gather..." Celeritas softly said as a colossal spell circle appeared and materialized over the sky and Mezame continued chanting louder.

The dragons and Octavian were finally able to overcome their paralysis and when they saw the giant spell circle above the battlefield, they knew they are screwed. Octavian told the dragons to run and they quickly flew away while Octavian quickly rushed to Anaya who seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

The spell circle flashed and Celeritas smiled and softly said "...Part with Judgement." and she swung her staff down as a gigantic pillar of light came crashing down from the spell circle and began obliterating the battlefield and some parts of Whiterun, Mezame's volume apparently at maximum. Men screamed as they tried to run as the pillar vaporized everything in its path into dust. Octavian screamed for Anaya to run but she is still to weak to run and she is paralyzed in fear as the pillar is slowly approaching to consume her. Octavian used all of his strength to run towards her and save her as he quickly shouted twice.

**_"Tii Klo Ul!"_**

**_"Wuld Nah Kest!_**"

Octavian quickly appeared near Anaya and he focused all of his magicka at Spellbreaker and it casted a powerful defensive ward over them as the light consumed them, its power attempting to overwhelm them as the pillar of light devoured the entire battlefield.

* * *

**thanks for velvet queen for suggesting Nefertiti and Mezame (Mezame by the way came from My-Hime). Please leave more suggestions. **


	48. A Symphony of Death and Sorrow

"Ro...Roland? Is that you?" Zinaida hesitated as Roland slowly started to approach.

"Yes Zinaida. It is me." Roland said coldly causing Zinaida to back away a little from him. Roland noticed this and he laughed, a cold, dark laugh that sent chills down Zinaida's spine.

"Why are you so afraid of me Zinaida? It is still me." Roland chuckled as Zinaida quickly gathered up her courage and she drew her daggers.

"No. It can't possibly be you. Crowley killed you and absorbed your soul." Zinaida faltered and kept her daggers pointing at Roland. Roland was unfazed at her threat and he continued approaching her.

"Why Zinaida? Do really believe that I will hurt you?" Roland smugly asked and Zinaida momentarily let her guard down.

This chance is enough for Roland to quickly rush her and summon his bound scythe in his hands. Zinaida luckily blocked Roland's scythe with her daggers before it manages to impale her chest.

(Cue Black Paper Moon playing in the background)

"Because I will." Roland chuckled as he continued struggling with Zinaida to impale her on his scythe.

Zinaida grit her teeth under her breath. "Please Roland! Wake up! Don't do this! Crowley's just using you! Don't let him break your will!"

Roland's face switched to amusement. "Using me? Breaking my will? Zinaida, Crowley did not bend my will, he showed me my true self. Just let me kill you and he will show you enlightment."

Zinaida just kicked Roland away and she quickly backed up and she threw a flash bomb on the ground. Roland covered his eyes as the light from the flash bomb blinded him momentarily. Zinaida quickly threw several throwing knives at Roland. The knives pierced Roland through multiple points of his body but he doesn't seem to be affected by it as he snarled and he sent several energy waves from his scythe hurtling towards Zinaida. Zinaida dodged the energy waves acrobatically and she quickly shouted

**_"Siil Ven Qo!"_**

Zinaida disappeared in a flash and she reappeared directly behind Roland and she quickly stabbed him with one of her knives. Roland didn't seem to be affected by her attack as he tried to slash at her but she quickly disappeared again before she reappeared at a different angle and she stabbed him with another dagger. Zinaida kept on stabbing multiple knives into Roland's body while using her hit and run tactic and once the Velocity shout ended, Roland looks like a human pincushion with the multiple knives sticking from out of his body.

Roland was unfazed at the various knives sticking out from his body as Zinaida materialized.

"Is that all you can do Zinaida? You can't hurt me with these toothpicks. I am more powerful than you here." Roland taunted

Zinaida snapped her fingers and the knives on Roland's body started glowing red with the explosive enchantments casted on them.

The knives exploded and the area was covered in a deep blanket of smoke. Zinaida sighed and softly said "I'm sorry Roland."

"Don't be." Roland's voice chuckled as Zinaida's expression dropped and a powerful energy wave came charging from the smoke cloud straight into Zinaida. Zinaida backflipped but she heard Roland shout

**_"Golt Kren!" _**

A small crack appeared on the ground (or void depending on the dimension) beneath Zinaida's feet and she lost her balance and she tripped to the ground. Roland quickly shouted

**_"Siil Ven Qo!"_**

Roland quickly appeared over Zinaida and he tried to bring his scythe over her but she quickly teleported away and the scythe struck empty space.

Zinaida quickly materialized a few feet away but once she materialized, she saw that Roland disappeared from his position.

Before she can detect where he is, Zinaida heard someone whisper behind her.

"Peek-a-boo." Roland rasped as before Zinaida could move, Roland quickly impaled her from behind with his bound scythe, the blade exiting through her ribcage.

Zinaida's eye grew wide with shock as she stared at the blade protruding from her chest, blood beginning to drip from her mouth.

Roland slowly withdrew his scythe from her body and Zinaida coughed out some of her blood as Roland finally withdraw his scythe from her chest.

Zinaida collapsed into the ground, her blood flowing freely from the massive wound Roland inflicted on her, Black Paper Moon's song ending itself.

Crowley finally materialized and he laughed at Zinaida's grim situation.

"I told you two will never stop me Zinaida." Crowley smiled as he turned his gaze to Roland.

"It seems fate is quite ironic isn't it? Roland told me that him and you will stop me from fulfilling my plans but now it seems that Roland has personally delivered your soul to me. Oh the irony indeed."

Zinaida growled weakly but she still has enough strength to say one final insult at Crowley.

"Fuck...you." Zinaida spat weakly at him as her blood continued draining from her wound.

Crowley chuckled. "Still defiant to the end, I see. Roland, I like to thank you for your services to me. You are now dismissed. You may now wait in the void for my triumph."

Crowley waved his hand and Roland staggered and clutched his head with his hands. Roland quickly stood up and when he saw Zinaida bleeding and dying on the ground, his expression changed to alarm and horror.

"No. No. No. No! NO!" Roland screamed in disbelief as he rushed to Zinaida's side.

Crowley watched with amusement as Roland held Zinaida in his arms, her Yggdra Moros armor completely bathed in her blood.

"Zinaida! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't die! Don't die please!" Roland cried out as Zinaida smiled, her blood trickling down her mouth.

"Its... not... your... fault." Zinaida mumbled as she felt her life approaching its limit.

Zinaida raised her hand and caressed Roland's cheek, tears slowly running down her cheek.

"Forgive... me if... I wasn't... there to... save you... Roland. May we... see each other... again." Zinaida mumbled as her eyes closed down permanently and her body began to burn.

"Zinaida, NO! Don't, Please!" Roland frantically pleaded as Zinaida's body burned up in his arms and her soul slowly drifted towards Crowley.

Crowley breathed her soul in like as if it was fresh air and he sighed. "Oh that was delicious. I have to thank you for that meal you prepared Roland. It was exquisite."

Roland screamed in primal fury and rage and he quickly summoned his bound scythe.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! " Roland screamed as he quickly charged up to Crowley to impale him on the blade of his scythe.

Crowley just shrugged and he raised and pointed his hand at Roland.

"Begone." Crowley muttered as a blinding flash of light blazed from Crowley's hand and Roland disappeared before he even manages to get near Crowley.

Crowley sighed as his wounds began to heal again due to him absorbing Zinaida's soul. Cracks began to appear in the dimension and Crowley smiled as the scenery began to return to its normal view.

* * *

Celeritas observed the damage her Grand Judgement spell did and she has to admit, she did overdid it. The entire battlefield was wiped clean. Ashes of multiple people littered the entire battlefield and the front walls and gates of Whiterun were absolutely demolished and vaporized.

As she mused at the destruction she caused, Celeritas noticed that Octavian is still alive, standing over an unconscious Anaya with his shield still raised over her.

Octavian collapsed to his knees from exhaustion and Celeritas chuckled.

"I'm surprised dragonborn. You managed to save and protect yourself and your lover from my favorite spell. I have got to say I'm quite impressed with your... resilience." Celeritas softly said.

Octavian raised his head at her and observed the situation. Anaya is unconscious while Octavian is obviously in no shape or condition to fight against Celeritas who is still okay and hasn't even received any sort of damage to her. The force field is still intact and Octavian doesn't know if Zinaida is still alive or not. This situation will obviously not end well for Octavian and Anaya.

Celeritas mused as she raised her staff and pointed it again at the sky.

"Another shot won't hurt right? Heavens gather..." Celeritas softly said as the clouds began gathering in the sky again.

Octavian cursed. He knew he couldn't block another shot from Celeritas' spell as his magicka was completely drained.

The colossal spell circle appeared in the skies again and Celeritas smiled but before she can fire again, the force field began to dissipate. Celeritas noticed this and she stopped casting her spell. Octavian also noticed the force field dissipating and he turned his gaze toward it but once the force field disappeared, Octavian noticed that something is wrong.

Zinaida is missing and only Crowley was left standing, his wounds apparently gone and healed.

"Celeritas, lets go already. Our objective is already accomplished." Crowley nonchalantly said.

Octavian felt his blood froze when Crowley spoke out his words.

_No. It can't be. Zinaida..._ Octavian stared in disbelief.

Celeritas chuckled as she turned her gaze to Octavian. "It seems you two are quite lucky dragonborn. You two will get to witness Her grand and glorious arrival into Tamriel."

Celeritas and Crowley teleported away and Octavian saw that Anaya is beginning to regain her consciousness back.

"Octavian? What happened? Did we win?" Anaya mumbled as she tried to stood up.

"No Anaya. Zinaida... Zinaidao is gone." Octavian muttered

"What... no it can't be." Anaya faltered as tears began falling from her eyes.

Octavian hugged Anaya and he let her cry on his shoulders.

"We failed her Octavian. We failed them both!" Anaya cried out as Octavian gritted his teeth.

"No Anaya. We will not fail them. Roland and Zinaida's death will not be in vain. That bastard will pay for what he has done. Crowley will die and we will make sure that Yggdra will never destroy the world that we know." Octavian murmured as he looked into the direction of High Hrothgar, and saw that a storm is gathering in its direction while Anaya continues to cry on his shoulders.


	49. Friends Come to Help

"Don't worry Dovahkiin. We will return back soon." Odahviing said as he, Durneheviir and Vulthuryol left to gather more reinforcements.

Octavian watched the three dragons disappear into the horizon, heading off into their designated locations. Anaya approached him and she held his hand in hers.

"So Octavian... do you think we can do this?" Anaya asked in concern.

Octavian smiled at her as his hand began caressing her long black hair.

"Don't worry Anaya. We can do this. We will succeed and we will banish Yggdra back to her infernal realm of Discordia. Remember Anaya, we are the ones who personally beat Alduin, Harkon and Miraak. Yggdra will just become another name in our list of bad guys that we have defeated."

Anaya smiled at him and she kissed him on the cheek. "You really know how to cheer everyone up do you knucklehead."

Octavian grinned "As you know its my natural talent."

Anni approached them, holding her latest greatsword Deathbringer on her shoulder, its crimson blade shining in pride.

"So when do we move out?" Anni grinned.

"Anni? What are you doing here? Who's guarding Anna?" Octavian asked

"Don't worry, Ralof told me that he can take care of Anna by himself and Jora and Lortheim volunteered themselves personally to help take care of her, saying that it is an honor to do so. Besides, he told me that you guys will need me here personally on the front lines." Anni casually said.

Anaya smiled at her friend. "Well we will be marching towards the summit in half an hour. The path to the summit is being guarded by Crowley's cultists and some mind controlled Imperials. I don't know what is happening to the Greybeards though but I fear that Crowley might have placed their minds under his control. I just hope that me and Octavian will manage to help them snap out of it in time with our Dispel shout or else we might be forced to... " Anaya faltered. She remembered how Delphine ordered her and Octavian to kill their mentor Paarthurnaax. She blatantly told Delphine to go fuck herself. Now it seems that if they failed to help Paarthurnaax in time, they might have to do what Delphine has ordered them to do in the past. To kill their beloved mentor.

Octavian placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Anaya. We will save Paarthurnaax and the others. Crowley will wish that he had never fucked with us."

"So Octavian, what about our reinforcements? Our forces are not enough to quickly break through their defenses in time. We are going to need more men if we want to arrive at the summit before Crowley summons that genocidal goddess of theirs." Anni asked

"Don't worry about that. Odahviing, Durneheviir and Vulthuryol are already flying towards the various holds and gathering reinforcements. Pretty soon, the other holds, the College and the Dawnguard will be here won't stand a chance against us. I don't know about the Thieve's Guild or the Blades though. The Guild is far too cowardly to fight in a real war while I think Delphine is still much of an ass. Though if they come here to help then it is fine by me. We will need all the firepower we can get."

Anni nodded when suddenly, a portal began opening beside her and she jumped away. Octavian and Anaya drew their weapons while Anni pointed Deathbringer in its direction. The portal formed and Nicollete came out of it.

"Hey Anaya! How are yo-" Nicollete was interrupted in mid-sentence as she fell flat on her face in a comedic kind of way as she stepped out of the portal.

Anaya giggled while Anni was laughing uncontrollably as Nicollete rubbed her head as she stood up. "Ow. That hurts. Sorry about that but anyway how are you Anaya?"

"We're fine Nicollete though I got to ask, where is the rest of the Dawnguard?" Anaya asked

"Isran and Aunt Sorine are still preparing our secret weapon against them. One of the newest members told me he can teleport me here so that I can join you more quickly. The others will arrive shortly aboard our secret weapon." Nicollete grinned.

"Secret weapon? What's that?" Octavian asked curiously

"Don't worry, you guys will see it when it arrives. I have to thank you Anaya. You manage to help us get enough funds to manufacture enough weapons by showing off our gift to the various jarls and businessmen. Now everyone is interested in investing their gold on our little project." Nicollete smiled as she pulled out a strange new gun that seems to have some sort of padding underneath its barrel from her back.

"Ladies and knucklehead, meet the Jotunheim B4 or the Jotun for short, one of the newest weapons developed by the Dawnguard and the most effective close range shot gun we have created yet." She happily explained as she tested its pump-action on its forearm.

"This bad boy here can fire 5.5 mm armor piercing shells that can rip through the hardest armor and shield there is. Even magical wards are useless against it as these guns are enchanted to pierce through any kind of magical defense there is. It is very effective against clusters of enemies as it shells split into multiple shrapnel, causing it to harm anyone within the gun's range. The only cons about this thing is that it is only effective in short to medium range combat. Its range is quite pitiful so you could never use this in a long range battle and allies are easier to get accidentally shot by it due to its shells. Aunt Sorine developed this for me, saying it might suit my taste and I have got to admit she is right about that though wait till you see the other guns that we have developed and upgraded, especially the weapons aboard our secret weapon. The firepower that we will bring into battle will be immeasurable." Nicollete grinned as she tested her gun's pump action again.

Anaya smiled "Well, we are going to need all the help we can get. We have to march soon though so we can't really wait for the others to arrive."

"I know. Isran already told me that we can go on while they are still not yet here."

Octavian nodded. "Well that means we got Isran's permission to go without him. Okay guys lets go and kick Crowley and Yggdra's asses!"

Everyone cheered and Octavian knew that this battle will end in their favor.

* * *

"Lord Crowley, the dragonborns and their forces are now assembling at the mountain's base." General Tullius said as Crowley stopped his chanting for a moment.

"General, make sure to stall them for a while. This ritual takes some time and I don't want them to interrupt me from my concentration." Crowley muttered

"As you wish, master." Tullius said as he bowed before Crowley before he left to organize their defenses.

Celeritas materialized again and she chuckled.

Crowley sighed "Shouldn't you be there helping them manage our defenses?"

Celeritas smiled slyly "Oh Crowley, those Greybeards and their dragon are already positioned on the path below. It would be overkill if you placed me there with them."

Crowley glared at her. "Overkill? Really? You just used that fucking spell just to obliterate those two dragonborns and you were even about to fire a second round at them."

Celeritas giggled "You're quite a hypocrite Crowley. I thought you said your tongue was more cleaner than those other dragonborns."

Crowley sighed "Whatever Celeritas. Anyway its better safe than sorry. Now I suggest that you just guard the path and stop them from marching here otherwise it might take me longer to finish the ritual."

"As you wish, Crowley." Celeritas smiled but before she teleported away, she took one more look at Crowley and she winked playfully at him as she teleported away and Crowley sighed before he returned to his chanting as he concentrated on finishing the ritual that will end Mundus.


End file.
